yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bakara Suresi/RBT/2
Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu "Yahut (onların durumu), gökten boşanan, yağmur gibidir." Bu iki âyet-i kerime iyice tahkik edilip incelendiği zaman, şu işaret ve teşbih vardır: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu hadîsi temenni edenlerin halini, onların başlangıçta zikirle meşgul olup Kur'ân-i Kerime tâbi olmalarını ve onların hakkı talebde gösterdikleri tahammül ve sabır ve böylece onlara nefsi levvâme zahir olasıya kadar onlara ğayb'ten açılan mükâşefeler, fetret âfetinde vaki olur ve yağmurlu ve karanlık gecede diğer (gök gürültüsü, şimşek ve yıldırım gibi) korkulardan kurtulmak olan kişinin, haliyle durmasında mümkündür. Burada zikir ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim, yağmura benzetildi. Su yeşilliği yeşerttiği gibi, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve zikir de kalbde iman ve hikmetin yeşermesine sebeb olmaktadır. "İçinde karanlıklar var." Yani seyrü sulûka girildiği zaman, dilinde zahir olang müteşabihât ve müşkilât vardır. Anlaşılması ve halledilmesi mümkün olmayan, ince manâlardır. Ve onun âfetleri, bilinen ' ahidlerden çıkmaktır. Ancak iman nuruyla nûrlanan bir aklı olan hariç. İman nuru ile kalbi aydınlanan kişiler, bu âyetle kuvvetlendirilmektedirler. Rahman (olan Allah) Kurân'ı öğretti." Kandil'in ışığı olmadan karanlıkta yürümek olmadığı gibi; (mürşid-i kâmil ve mahir bir üstâd olmadan) Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in hakikatleri ve inceliklerini anlayıp ilerlemek de mümkün değildir. Rubûbiyyet hidâyetinin nuru olmadan beşeriyetin zulümâtından (karanlıklarından) yürümek mümkün değildir. Bundan dolayı Cenâb-ı Allah şöyle buyurdu: "Şimşekler önlerini aydınlattığında ışığında yürürler." Yani hidâyet nuruyla yürürler. "Karanlık üzerlerine çöktüğünde de dikilip kalırlar." Yani üzerlerine beşeriyetin zulmeti ve karanlığı çöktüğü zaman demektir. "Ve gök gürültüsü vardır," Yani korku, yalnızlık, çekinme, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve zikr-i Celâl'in heybetinden ve korkusundan kalblerde doğan heybettir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurduğu gibi "Biz bu Kur'ân'ı bir dağın üzerine indirseydik, Her halde sen onu Allah'ın korkusundan başını eğmiş, çatlamış görürdün. Bu temsiller yok mu, işte biz onları insanlar için yapıyoruz. Gerek ki düşünürler." "Ve şimşek (ler vardır)" Kalbe hidâyet veren, okunan Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve zikrin nurudur. Kalıbları ve kalbleri zikrullah ile yumuşar. Böylece Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in ve dinin hakikatleri kendi¬sinden zahir olup onu kalbe bildirir. Şu âyet-i kerimeden dolayı: "Peygamber'e indirileni dinledikleri zaman, gözlerini görürsün ki, âşinâ çıktıkları haktan, yaşlar dolup boşanarak Onlar: "Ey Rabb'imiz, inandık, iman getirdik, bizi de şehadet getirenlerle beraber yaz" derler. Kendilerine saadetin nurları parıldayip göründüğü zaman, tabii zulümât ve karanlıklardan çıktılar. Kurtulanların derecesine nail olmak için, irâde ipine yapıştılar lâkin , parmaklarını tıkıyorlar, yani bozuk emellerini ve bâtıl maksat ve meramlarını tıkıyorlardı. "Kulaklarının içine," korunarak, "Yıldırımlardan" Hakka davet eden seslerden, ölümden korktuğundan, nefsin ölümünden... Çünkü nefis bir balıktır. Onun hayatı dünya denizine bağlıdır. O denizin suyu da neva ve hevestir. Eğer nefsi o dünya denizinin hevâ ve heves suyundan çıkarırsanız derhal ölür. Bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin: "Ölmeden Önce ölünüz," hadislerinin gerçekleşmesidir. Allah, kâfirleri tamamen (çepeçevre) kuşatmıştır" Bu âyet-i kerimede, hayvanı ve tabiî bir hayatı olan kâfir, tabiî melûfat yani ülfet edilen şeylerden meydana gelen irâde ile ölse, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onu şeriatın nurları ile diriltir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Hem bir adam... Ölü iken biz onu diriltmişiz ve kendisine bir nûr vermişiz... İnsanlar içinde onunla yürüyor. Hiç o, mesela, zulmetler içinde kalmış ve ondan bir türlü çıkamayanla bir olur mu? Fakat kâfirlere amelleri öyle yaldızlı gösterilmektedir. (1/73) İrâde ile Ölmediğinden, Allah, kâfirleri kuşatmaktadır. Yani dünyada kalblerini ve suretlerini öldürmekle, onları helak edici ve onları öldürücüdür. Âhirette ölüm azabı ile onları kuşatacak; orada onlara ne ölüm var ne de hayat... "O şimşek nerdeyse, o şimşek az kaldı," Yani Kuran ve zikrin nuru, "Gözlerini kapıverecekti," Kötülükle emreden nefsi (emmârelerinin) gözlerini, "(Önlerini) onlara aydınlattığında," Hidâyet nuruyla, "Onun ışığında yürürler," kademi sıdk (doğruluk yürüyüş ve ayağıyla) tarik-i hakka suluk ettiler. "Karanlık üzerlerine çöktüğü zaman," Nefsin sıfatlarının zulümâtı (karanlıkları), hevâ ve heves, üzerlerine galebe çalması ve dünyaya meylettikleri zaman, "Dikilip kalır¬lar," seyr ü sulûk'tan çekilip durdular, hayret ettiler (şaştılar), tereddüt ettiler. Ve böylece, âfetler gelip bulur. Fetretler, onların başına gelir. Böylece şeytan onlara hakim olup onları kaplar, nefisleri onlara, şehvetleri dürtüp vesvese verir. Ve hatta böylece helak bataklığına düştüler. "Ve eğer Allah dileseydi," Yani eğer Allah'ın iradesi olsaydı, onlara hidâyet verirdi. "Elbette Allah onların işitmesini giderirdi." Yani şeytan'ın gurur, aldatma ve vesveselerine kulak veren işitmelerini giderirdi. "Ve gözlerini " yani dünyanın süs cazibe ve ziynetlerine bakan gözlerini alıp kör ederdi. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Eğer biz dilemiş olsaydık her nefse hidâyetinf verirdik. Şüphesiz Allah her şeye kadirdir." Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onların gözlerini ve kulaklarını almaya kadirdir. Böylece onlara, vesvese veren şeytanın ve nefsin kendilerine heva ile dokunma ve temasını işitmez olurlar. (Gözleri kör edilir böylece) dünyaya aklanmamaları için, dünyanın süslerini ve hayvanı lezzetlerini görmezler. Dini dünya karşılığında satarlar. Lâkin Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, hikmetiyle dilediğini yapar ve izzetiyle dilediğini hükmeder. (Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye bitti) Ey İnsanlar! Meali Şerifi:21-24 *Ey insanlar! O sizi ve sizden evvelkileri yaratmış olan rabbımza kulluk ve ibâdet ediniz ki, korunur müttakiylerden olasınız.21 *0, öyle bir lütufkâr ki, sizin için yeri bir döşek yaptı; semâyı bir bina ve sizin için semâdan bir su indirdi de, onunla türlü mahsullerden size bir rızık çıkardı. Siz de artık bilecek halde iken, tutup da Allah'a menendler (benzerler, ortaklar) koşmayın!22 *Eğer kulumuza (peygamberimize) ceste ceste (kısım kısım) İndirdiğimiz Kurandan şüphede iseniz, haydi onun ayarından bir süre meydana getirin ve Allah'tan başka, güvendiklerinizin hepsini çağırın; eğer sâdıksanız bunu yapın! 23 *Yok yapamazsanız -ki hiçbir zaman yapamayacaksınız- o halde -çırası insanlarla o taşlar olan- o ateşten sakının!.. 0, kâfirler için hazırlandı!24 tymân edip. sâlih ameller işleyenlere ise müjdele! Kendileri için altından ırmaklar akar cennetler var; onlardan ( cennetlerdeki) hangi bir semereden bir rızık rızıklandıkça onlar, her defasında "Ha, bu bizim önceden merzûk olduğumuz" diyecekler ve ona öyle müteşâbih (benzerler) olarak sunula¬caklar. Kendileri için orada pak, çok pâk zevceler(eşler)de var, hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar! Tefsir: "Ey insanlarî" Bu âyet-i kerime, imanın aslı olan tevhidi ve Hazreti Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin peygamberliğini isbât etmek için gönderilmiştir. "İnsan" kelimesi, mü'min, kâfir ve münafıklar için isim olmaya uygun (elverişli) bir hitabtır. Âyetin başındaki nida (yani U "Ey" ünlemi), gafilleri uyarmak, gâibtekileri hazır etmek, sakinleri harekete geçirmek, câhillere (hakikati) bildirmek, meşgul olanlara boşaltmak (meşguliyetlerini bıraktırmak), yüz çevirenleri (hakka) yöneltmek, sevenleri heyecana getirmek ve müridleri teşvik etmek içindir. Bazı Arifler şöyle buyurdu: İbâdetteki külfeti, hitabının lezzetiyle telâfi etmek için, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara hitabıyle yöneldi. Yani (şöyle buyurdu:) Ey münîs! Doğumdan önce benimle olan ünsiyetini unutmaî Veya ey nisyân'ın oğlu (Ey unutkan insan!) uyan unutma! Hani sen unutulmuş bir nesneydin, sen hatırlanacak bir şey değildin! Ben seni yarattım! Önce seni çamurdan yoğurdum, sonra nutfe, sonra kan, sonra alaka (yapışkan), sonra bir çiğdemlik et parçası, sonra kemik, sonra et, sonra damarlar, sonra deri sinir sistemini yarattım. Sonra seni cenin, sonra bebek, sonra çocuk, sonra genç, sonra orta yaşlı. sonra ihtiyar yaptım. Bu arada sen benim nimetlerimin içinde yüzüp yuvarlandın; ama benden başkasının hizmetine koştun. Nefse ve hevâ (ve hevesine) taptın. Dini dünya karşılığında sattın. Ey insanî Seni yaratanı unutma! Seni o bilinmez şeyden yaratıp, kerim ve şükredici kıldı. Sana Öğretti (bilgi verdi). Seni kuvvetli kıldı. Sana ikram etti ve sana verdiklerini verdi. (Senin sahib olduğun her şey onun vergisidir.) işte bu, nefse ve bedene hitabtır. Teysir Tefsirinde buyuruldu: İnsan kelimesi, îıiJLj unutmak'dan müştakk olduğu zaman, insanda azarlama ve telkin vardır. Amma azarlama, sanki şöyle deniyor: Ey insan! Sen benim nimetimi nankörlük ve emrimi isyan ile değiştirdin. Amma telkin ise, sanki: Ey bilerek değil de unutarak bize muhalif olan, kasden değil de sehven (yanilarak) bize karşı geleni Sen unuttuğun için özrünü kabul ettim, imanın olduğu için seni affettim, deniliyor: Ey İnsanlar! Rabbinize İbâdet Edin "Rabb'inize kulluk edin," Burada kâfirlere, "Rabbinizi bir bilin," deniyor. Asîlere, "Rabbinize itaat edin," deniyor. Münafıklara, "Rabbinizi bir tanımada, tevhidin marifetiyle ihlaslı olun," deniyor. İtaat edenlere, "Rabbinize itaat etmede sebat edin" deniyor. Lafzın bütün bu manalara ihtimali vardır. l_sj, ı>uiı "Rabb'inize kulluk edin," âyet-i kerimesi ukiı gfe "Cevâmiü'I-kelim" Az kelimeyle çok manâ ifade edilen sözlerdendir. Ebû'l-Leysin tefsirinde olduğu gibi. İbâdet, taatin mükemmel olması için, kişinin bütün takat ve gücünü ortaya koyması ve ma'siyetten uzak kalmak için, Allah korkusunun şuuruna varmasıdır. "O Rabbiniz ki sizleri yarattı," Tazim ve ta'lil için Rabbin sıfatıdır. Manası: Siz bir şey değil iken sizi yoktan var ettiği için, sizi yaratmasından dolayı Rabbinize ibâdet edin. Halk, yaratmak, daha önce bir misali (örneği) olmadan bir şeyi var etmektir. Ve yarattı, "Sizden öncekileri" Yani sizin zamanınızdan önceki zamanlarda yaşayan milletleri yarattı. "den" manasına olan "min" harfi cerri ibtidâiyyedir. Bir mahzufa taalluk etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin yaratma ile vasıflanması, yaratılmak, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine ibâdet etmenin vâcib olma sebebi olduğunu ima etmek içindir. (1/74) Zîrâ onların atalarının yaratılması ibâdet etmek için olduğu gibi kişinin kendisinin de yaratılış gayesi yine Allah'a ibâdettir. Cenâb-ı Allah, insanın yaratılış gayesini şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Ve Ben cinleri ve insanları ancak bana'kulluk etsinler diye yarattım. Ve buradaki hitap, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kudretinin şümulünü ifade ve gaflet uyuşukluğundan uyandırmak içindir. Yani onlar, gelip geçtiler. Takdir-i ilâhî onlar hakkında gerçekleşti. Ey insanlar, varacağınız yeri unutmayın, kusurlarınızı caiz görmeyin. Umulur ki, takvâlı olur (ve korunursunuz.) Bu cümle, ijaliı ibâdet edin" fiilinin altındaki "Siz" zamirinden hâl'dir. Yani, belki (ibâdetlerinizin sayesinde) hidâyet ile kurtulan ve Allah'a yaklaşmayı hak eden felah ve kurtuluş ehli olan mütteknerin yoluna girmeniz ümid edilir. Ümit ve tamah etmek içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kelâmı Kur'ân-ı Kerimde geçen, bir şeye tamah veya ümid için değil de, vücûb, yani kesinlik ifâde etmek içindir. Çünkü kerim olan Allah, bir şeyin ümidini verdiğinde muhakkak onu yapar. Yani Allah ancak yapacağı şey hakkında ümid veru kullanna. Seyrü sülük yolunun en evvelkiler ve en sonuncuları başında ve daha tekâmül edip sona doğru varan herkes) takva emrinin muhatabıdır. Hususiyetle -muhatab zikredildi ki muhatablann, gaibler üzerine galib olmalarındandır. "Kevâşîde olduğu gibi" Bundan âyet-i kerimede geçen takvâ'nın, sâliklerin (seyrü sülük ehlinin) derecelerinin son mertebesi olduğuna tenbih ve İşaret vardır. Takva, kişinin, Allah'dan başka her şeyden yani mâsivâ'dan uzak durmasıdır. Muhakkak ki âbid bir kişiye gereken, asla ibadetiyle mağrur olmaması ve hep recâ yani Allah'ın rahmetini umid etmekle, havf yani Allah korkusu arasında olmasıdır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin buyurduğu gibi: 'Korku ve ümid içinde Rablerine dua eder¬ler. "Ve Allah'ın rahmetini umarlar, azabından korkarlar. Sa'di buyurdular: İyi kişi, dolunay gibi karanlıkları deler. Yani her âbid imanını, ibadetiyle kurtaracak değildir. Yeryüzü O (Allah) ki yeryüzünü sizin için kıldı. Bu cümle, "(Sizin Rabbiniz) cümlesinin ikinci sıfatıdır. Lügat ehli (âlimleri), "Arz" âlemin yani dünyanın yaygısı ve dünyanın yaygın olması, onun okyanuslar ile çepeçevre kuşatılması demektir. Okyanus, yirmi dört bin fersahtır. Her fersah, üç mildir. Bir mil, zîrâ-i mürsele ile on iki bin zîrâ'dır. Her zîrâ' otuz altı parmaktır. Her parmak orta büyüklükte yan yana dizilmiş altı arpa tanesi uzunluğu kadardır. Bunun, onun iki bin fersahı Sudanlıların (siyahilerindir.) Sekiz fersahı beyâzflerin, üç fersah Farslıların, Bin fersah Arablarındır. "Melekût" kitabında böyle yazmaktadır. Ka'be'nin çevresinde meskun yerlere dünyanın ortası denildi. Bu da, harab ve mamur olan bütün yeryüzünün ortasıdır. Oraya "kubbetü'1-arz" yeryüzünün kubbesi denilen yerdir. Bütün zamanlarda sıcaklık ve soğukluğun, mutedil olduğu; gece ve gündüzün ebediyyen birbirlerine eşit olduğu yerdir. Biri diğerinin üzerinde artmaz. "Melekût" kitabında böyledir." Hazreti Ali (k.v.): Arz'a, arz, denilmesinin sebebi, içindekileri toprak haline getirdiği yani içindekilerini yediği içindir. Bazıları da, ayaklar ve tırnaklar ile eşildiği için kendisine arz denilmiştir, dediler. Döşek Yani yeryüzünü döşek yaptık," demenin manâsı, dünyanın (kara parçasının) tabiatı, suyun dibine batması olmasına rağmen, suyun üzerine çıkıp bariz olması yükselmesi demektir. Aynı zamanda, sertlik ile yumuşaklık arasında orta bir derecede bulunur. Böylelikle serilmiş bir yatak gibi üzerinde oturmak ve içinde uyumak elverişli olduğu gibi, dünyanın da üzerinde yaşamak uygun olmaktadır. Yeryüzünü döşek yaptı demek, onun hakîkî manada düz bir düzey olması gerekmez. Çünkü dünyanın şeklinin kürevî yani yuvarlak olması ve büyük olması, üzerinde yaşamanın sahih ve müsait olması içindir. "Semâyı," Semâ, seni gölgelendiren ve senin üst tarafı demektir. Bina, üstünüze açılan bir kubbe. Göğün her tabakası diğerinin üzerine gelmek suretiyle adetâ bir kubbe oluşturdu. Dünyâ semâsı da bütün boyutlarıyla yeryüzünü kubbeleyip sarmaktadır. Ebûîleys'in tefsirinde olduğu gibi. "Gökten su indirdi," Yani yağmuru gökten bulutların üzerine indirdi, bulutlardan da yere indirdi. Bu âyet-i kerime, bulutların suyunu (buharlaşma yolu ile oluşmayıp da doğrudan) denizlerden aldığı görüşüne bir reddiyyedir. "Onunla çıkarttı," Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gökten indirdiği su sebebiyle yeryüzünü yeşertti. "Meyvelerden," kelimesi burada, meyve, sebze ve hububattan her türlü yiyeceğe ve bunların dışında yerden çıkan her türlü ağaç cinsine denir. Teysir'de olduğu gibi. "Sizin için rızık," Su ile ye'rden meyve, sebze, hububat, insanlara ve hayvanlara rızık olan diğer şeylerin çıkması, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin suya fâiliyyet kuvvetini (etkili bir güç) toprağa da infial eden bir kuvvet (etkilenen bir güç) vermesindendir. Su ile toprağın bu karşılıklı faaliyetlerinden (bu iki gücün birleşmesinden) sınıf sınıf ürünler çıkmaktadır. Azlık ve çokluk burada ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bu durum nikâha benzemektedir. Suyun gökten yeryüzüne inmesi ve gökten inen su sebebiyle yeryüzünün içinden yeşilliklerin çıkması, neslin üremesine sebeptir. Hayvanları ve renk renk ürünleri Âdem oğluna nzık olarak yarattı. o beyân içindir. Açıklamak içindir.yani sizin için yiyecek; hayvanlarınız için de yem demektir.'Buna göre bu âyetin manâsı: Muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bir bilmeniz ve onun Rezzâk ve Hallâk olarak tanımanız için, size maddi ve manevî bütün rızık ve nimetleri in'amda bulundu. (1/75) "Öyleyse siz de, bile bile, Allah'a eşler koşmayın," "Eşler" kelimesi, k "eş" kelimesinin cemiidir. (çoğuludur:) misil, emsal, eş ve benzer demektir. Allah'a ibâdet eder gibi kendilerine taptığınız şeyler demektir. Yani, ona, kendisiyle beraber ibâdet edilen şerikler ortaklar demeyin, böyle bir şey edinmeyin. İbnü Abbâs (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu; "Falanca kişi keşke bana şunu verseydi demeyin. Kapımızın önündeki köpek eğer havlamazsa eşyalarımız çalınır." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Siz eğer lafzını kullanmaktan sakının. Çünkü o (eğer sözü) münafıkların sözüdür. Münafıklar, yeryüzünde sefere veya savaşa çıkan kardeşleri için: "Eğer bizim yanımızda olsalardı ölmezlerdi ve öldürülmelerdi," dediler." Sa'di buyurdu: Eğer dünyada zilletten kurtulup ebtnu i bulmak istersen zeyd Ve siz bildiğiniz halde," Muhakkak Allah, o ki sizleri ve sizden öncekileri yarattı. Yer ve göğü yarattı ve bütün rızıkları yarattı. Bunları yaratan putlar değildir. Zîrâ putlar, ne zarar verebilirler ne de fayda sağlayabilirler. Bu külli bir vaaz'dir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, âyette: iki "Sizin için kıldı, yarattı." Ve yine buyurdular: "Sizin için rızık olsun diye yarattı." Eğer Cenâb-ı Allah, kıyamet günü sana: "Ey kulum senin için şunları şunları yaptım, sana şu nimetleri verdimi Sen benim için ne yaptın?" derse, ona ne cevap vereceksin? Şiblî (r.h.) Hazretleri, bir gün insanlara vaazetti. Kıyamet günü ve onun korkunç hallerini anlatırken bütün insanları (cemaati) ağlattı. Ebû Hüseyin En-Nurî Hazretleri onlara uğradı. Şöyle buyurdu: "Onları o kadar korkutma! O günün hesabı o kadar uzun değildir. Oranın hesabının esası iki kelimedir. Sana verene, senin şükürle karşılık vermendir, diyerek bu âyet-i kerimeyi ifade etti. (Gökleri, yerleri ve içindekileri senin faydan için yaratan ve sana rızık veren Allah'a ibâdet etmendir." Gece ve gündüzün halikı (yaratıcısı) olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin şühûdü ile (kendisini görüp gözettiğine inanıp) ağyara karışmayı terkederek. ibâdetlerinde ihlas gerekir. Sadî buyurdular: İhlas sahibi olursan ondan herkes mahrum iken, sen mahrum olmazsın. Amellerin Göğe Yükselmesi ve Kurtuluş Yolu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Muâz'a (r.a.) tavsiyede bulunur¬ken şöyle buyurdular: "Ey Muâzî Sana bir hadis (söz) söyleyeceğim, eğer sen onu tutarsan, sana fayda verir. (Yok) eğer, kaybedersen (tutmazsan) o zaman da Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin yanında senin delilin kesilir. Ey Muâz! Mübarek olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yedi kat semeyât ve yeri yaratmadan önce yedi melek yarattı. Yedi kat semâ'nın her birine bu meleklerden birini kapıcı yaptı. Kulun amellerini yazmak ve muhafaza etmekle vazifeli melekler, sabah vaktinden akşam vaktine kadar, göğe yükselirler. Onların güneş aydınlığı gibi bir nuru vardır. Melekler, o ameller ile dünya semasına çıkasıya kadar o ameli temiz ve çok görürler. Birinci kat sema ile müvekkel (vazifeli olan) melek, hafaza meleklerine şöyle seslenir: -"Durun! Bu ameli alın, sahibinin yüzüne çarpınl Ben gıybet edenleri bilen ve tanıyan biriyim. Rabbim gıybet edenlerin amellerini buradan öteye geçirmememi bana emretti. Bu amellerin sahibi gıybet yapan biridir. Onun amelleri buradan öteye geçmez; ne kadar temiz veya çok olursa olsun." Dil o ki, şükür ve teşekkür ede. Hak şinâs kişi kimsenin gıybetinde bulunmaz." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Sonra hafaza melekleri, kulun amellerinden sâlih amel ile gelirler. O ameli temiz ve çok görür oldukları halde ikinci kat semâ'ya gelirler. İkinci kat semâ ile vazifeli melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli (alın) sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben iftihar edenlerle (yaptığı amel ile başkalarına karşı övünenlerle) vazifeli melekim. Bu amellerin sahibi bu güzel ameller ile (basit ve çirkin olan) dünya menfaatini elde etmek istiyordu. Rabbim: Onun amellerinin benden başkasına geçmemesini (buradan öteye yükselmemesini) emretti. Bu kişi amelleriyle, meclislerinde insanlar üzerine iftihar edip övünüyordu." Kişi'yi Cehennemden kurtaracak olan güzel ahlâkıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "(İkinci kat semâ'yı geçen) kulun amellerini melekler yükseltirler. Sadaka, oruç ve namaz gibi amellerinden nurlar çok güzel bir şekilde etrafa yayılır. Hafaza melekleri bile onun ameline hayret ederler. O ameller ile üçüncü kat semaya kadar gelirler. Üçüncü kat semâ ile vazifeli olan melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu amelleri (alın) sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben kibir (büyüklük taslayan kişiler ile vazifeli bir) melek'im. Bana Rabbim: Onun amellerinin beni geçmemesini (buradan öteye yükselmemesini) emretti. (Bu güzel görüp kendisine hayran kaldığınız amelleri) işleyen kişi, meclislerinde insanlar üzerine kibirlenen bir kişiliğe sahibti. Onun amelleri buradan öteye geçemez," der. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Melekler, kulun ameliyle yükselirler. Namazdan, teşbih, hac ve ömre amelleri inci taneleri ve yıldızların parıldayışı gibi parlar. Hafaza melekleri o amelleri ile tâ dördüncü kât'a kadar yükselirler. Dördüncü kat ile vazifeli melek, onlara: 1/76 "Durun! O amelleri sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben ucub sahibiyim! (Kendisini beğenen ve kendisini kendi gözünde yüksek gören kişiler ile vazifeliyim.) Rabbim, onun amelini geçirmememi ve onun buradan öteye geçmesine izin vermememi, bana emretti. Bu kişi herhangi bir amel işlediği zaman, içine ucub girerdi, o amelinden dolayı kendisini çok beğenirdi." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri kulun ameliyle yükselirler, kat semâya kadar çıkarlar (geçerler). O ameller sanki. ehnne Onunla beşinci hazırlanıp süslenen bir gelin gibiydi. Beşinci kat semâ ile vaz feli melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben hased meleğiyim (kıskançlık yapanların amellerini ve akıbetini bilen meleğim) Bu amellerin sahibi, ilim öğrenen ve öğrendiğiyle amel edenleri kıskanıyordu. Allah'ın kendisine ibâdet ve ilimde nasîb verdiği kişileri aşağı görüyor, onları ayıplıyor ve onları kıskanıyordu. Rabbim, onun amelinin beni geçip gitmesine izin vermememi bana emretti." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri, kulun, oruç, namaz, zekât, hac ve ömre'den işlemiş olduğu ameliyle yükselirler. O, tâ altıncı kat semâ'ya kadar çıkarlar. Altıncı kat semâ ile vazifeli olan melek, onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Çünkü bu kişi asla Allah'ın kullarından kimseye merhamet etmezdi. Başına bir belâ isabet eder ve onlara zarar dokunursa onları diline düşürüyor ve onunla seviniyorlardı. Ben rahmet ile vazifeli melek'im. Rabbim, onların amellerinin beni geçmemesini bana emretti." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri yedinci kat göğe yükselirler. Namaz, oruç, fıkıh, cihâd ve vera (haramdan kaçınmak gibi güzel amellerin)den kulun amelleriyle çıkarlar. Bal arısı gibi sesi ve güneş aydınlığı gibi aydınlığı olup kendisiyle beraber üç bin melek, onu ta yedinci kafa kadar yükseltirler. Yedinci kat sema ile vazifeli melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Kalbinin üzerine kilit vurun. Kendisiyle Allah'ın rızası murad edilmeyen bir amelin Rabbim'in katına çıkmasından hicâb ederim. Çünkü bu amel Allah'dan başkasının rızasını kazanmak için işlenmiştir. O amelin sahibi onunla (yapmış olduğu ameller ile) fukahâ (İslâm hukukçularının yanında yükselmek ve ulemâ'nın (âlimlerin ve bilginlerinin) yanında anılmak ve şehirlerde (toplumda) tavsiye edilen bir kişi olmak için idi. Rabbim, onların amellerinin beni tecâvüz edip başkasına geçmemesini emretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri için ihlas ile yapılmayan her amel riyâ'dır." Yıllarca çalıştı. Amelini riya karşılığı sattı." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri, kulun ameliyle yükselirler. Zekât, oruç, namaz, hac, umre, güzel ahlâk ve zikrullah'dan amelleri, (yedi kat) göklerin melekleriyle eşlik refakatıyla bütün perdeleri keserek Allah azze ve celle Hazretlerinin katına yükselirler. Melekler, O kişinin amelinde sâlih ve muhlis olduğuna şahitlik etmek için Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin manevi huzurunda dururlar. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"Ey hafaza melekleri! Siz benim kulumun ameline bakmak¬tasınız. Ben ise onun kalbinin üzerine Rakibim (gözetleyiciyim). (Salih ve ihlaslı bir kişi olarak gördüğünüz şu kulum!) Bu amelleriyle benim rızamı istemedi. Bu kulum amelleriyle benim rızamdan başka şeyler murad etti. Benim lanetim onun üzerinedir," buyurur. Bunun üzerine bütün melekler şöyle derler: -"Yâ Rabbi! Senin lâ'netin onun üzerine olsun. Bizim lâ'netimiz de onun üzerine olsun.!" Bunun üzerine yedi kat semevât (gökler) ve içindekiler ona lanet okurlar." Muâz (r.a.) Hazretleri: -"Ben, Yâ Rasûlellah! Benim için kurtuluş, halâs'ın (ve ihlas)in yolu nasıldır (Ne ile kurtulurum)?" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: (devam ile) buyurdular: -"(Ey Muaz!) Bana tâbi ol. Yakın derecesine yüksel. Eğer senin amelinde bir taksir (kusur) olsa da... Dilini vakiya'dan (yani gıybetten) koru. Hamele-i Kur'ân olan kardeşlerin (ihvân'ın) hakkında ileri geri konuşma, gıybetlerini etme. Onlara karşı kendini temize çıkartma (Kendini hamele-i Kur'ân olan ihvandan üstün tutma). Dünyâ amelini , âhiret ameline karıştırma (sokma). İnsanları sıkma. (Onlara tazyik etme). Seni sıkan (yani insanlara tazyîk eden) Cehennem ateşinin köpekleridir, kıyamet günü ateştedirler. Amelinle insanlara gösteriş yapma." Sadî buyurdu Asıl hüner, dost edinip söylemektir ayıbını ona Kişi yaptığıyla mağrur olmaya. İhlası İle Evliyâ'nin İçine Katıldı Ebû Yezid EI-Bestâmî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden (rivayet olundu), buyurdurlar: Ben ibâdetlere sabır ve tahammül ettim. Yani ibâdetleri ifa etmek için tam otuz yıl nefsimi zorladim. 1/77 Gördüm ki, biri, bana: Ey Ebu Yezid! Allah'ın hazineleri ibâdet ile doludur. Eğer sen ona vusûlu ve ulaşmayı istiyorsan, amellerinde zillet, ihtikâr ve ihlâsa sarıl," dedi. Ebû Yezid (k.s.) Buyurdular: Ey sultanlar Sultanı! Dört şey getirdim. Onlar senin tarafından değil. Benimdir, hacet, cürüm, günah getirdim. Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretleri bu sözleri, hakîkî mübeşşirat (müjdeler) kendisinden hâsıl olup talebeleri kendisinden hediyye istedikleri zaman söyledi. Bu hediyyeler arz olunduğu zaman, ona: "Gir! Sen büyük hediyyeler ile geldin" denildi. Böylece evliyâ'nın içine girmeye hak kazandı. Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Mânalar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu "Ey insanlar" Bu İki âyet-i kerimelerin, incele¬mesinde hakikât işaret edilmektedir: Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "mîsâk gününün" ahdini (sözleşme¬sini), Allah'ın Rubûbiyetini ikrarı ve O'na, ondan başkasına ibâdet etmeme hakkında verdikleri sözleri unutanlara hitâb etti. Onlar, bu unutmalar ile Allah'a muhalefet ettiler ve verdikleri sözleri bozdular, putlardan, dünyadan, nefis, hevâ (ve hevesten) ve şeytandan tâgutlara taptılar. Böylece, tevhid caddesinden ayaklan kaydı. Şirk ikilemine ve helâka düştüler. Allah onlara pey¬gamberini (Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini) gönderdi. Ona kitab yazdı, indirdi. İnsanlara, unutkanlıklarını ve şirki haber verdi. Onları tevhid ve ubudiyyete (ibâdete) davet etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: "Sizi ve sizden öncekileri yaratan Rabb'inize kulluk edin" Yani sizin ve sizden öncekilerin neslini yaratan, mîsâk günü, Rubûbiyyet, tev¬hid ve ibâdet ile ilgili olarak sizden vesikalar (andlaşma ve sözler) alan, Rabbinize ibâdet edin. Dil ile tevhid kelimesini getirerek, kalbi tecrid ederek, (mâsivâ'dan soyutlayarak), sırrı tekleştirerek ve mahzurluları terkederek emredilenleri yaparak, nefsi temizleyip; Rububiyyetin ahdini ifa edin. "Umulur ki (bu güzel hareketlerinizle Allah'ın) azabından korunursunuz." AHah'dan başkasına ibâdet etme şirkinden korunursunuz." Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Rubûbiyyet ahdine karşılık, Cehennem dereke ve çukurlarından kurtuluşu verir. Cennetlerde derecelerin yükselme¬sini nasib eder. Allah'a yaklaşmayı ve nice kerametleri âhirette ikram eder; dünyada ikram ettiği gibi... "O öyle bir lütufkar ki, sizin için yeri bir döşek yaptı, semayı da bir bina..." Bu âyet-i kerimede, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendi nefsini, mükemmel bir kudret ile tanıtmasına, kullarının üzerinde (nimetlerinin güzel bir şekilde) sonuçlanmasına (bütün mahlûka-tın insan ekseni erafında dolaştığı ve insanın hizmetinde son bulduğuna) ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin katında kullarının, bütün mahlûkattan faziletli olduğuna işaret vardır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisini tam ve mükemmel bir kudret ile tanıtması; "O Rabb ki, yaptı" kavl-i şerîfiyledir. Mahlûkatın insan ekseninde son bulduğuna delil: "Sizin (faydalanmanız) için yeri bir döşek, semayı da bir bina yaptı." Yani bu şeyleri {yen, göğü ve içindekileri) hususiyetle (özellikle) sizin için yarattı. Allah'ın katında insanların bütün mahlûkattan daha faziletli olmasına delil ise, gökleri ve yeri ve aralarındaki her şeyi Allah'ın insanlar için yaratmış olması ve emrine Mûsâhhar kılmış olmasıdır. "Hem göklerde ne var, yerlerde ne varsa hepisini kendisinden olarak sizin için Mûsâhhar (hizmetkar) kıldı, bulunan herşeyi kendinden bir lütuf olarak sizin hizmetinize vermiştir. Şüphesiz bunda düşünecek topluluklar için ayetler (ibret ve deliller) vardır. Göklerin ve yerin varlığını, varlığına tâbi kıldı. İnsanın varlığını hiçbir şeyin varlığına bağlı kılmadı. Yani insanın vücûdunun maksadı herhangi bir şeyin zâtı için değildir. İşte bu sır ve incelikten dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, melek¬lerine, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmelerini emretti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ve evladına da (ibadet maksadı ile) Allah'dan başkasına secde etmeyi haram kıldı. Bundan şu zahir olmaktadır: Âdem Aleyhisselâm yaratılmadan önce melekler, mevcudatın fazîletlisiydiler. Âdem Aleyhisselâm yaratıldığında, Allah melekleri ona secde ettirdi ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı meleklerden daha faziletli kıldı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ve evlâdı Allah'a en sevimli ve en şerefli varlıktırlar. İnsanlar, her şeyin metbuû'dur. Her şey insanlara tâbi olmaktadır. Ve sizin içi su indirdi'de, onunla türlü mahsûllerden nzik çıkardı." Bu âyetin incelemesi şudur Su, Kurân-ı kerim'dir. Ürünler, hidâyet, takva, nûr, rahmet, şifâ, bereket, iyilik, saadet, kurbet (Allah'a yakın olmak), hakka'I-yakîn, kurtuluş, rifat (yükseklik) salah, felah, hikmet, hilim, ilim, edebler, güzel ahlâk, izzet, gına (zenginlik), kopmaz şeriat ipine tutunmak, Allah'ın sağlam ipine sarılmak, bütün hayırları kendinden toplamak, hayatın, bütün saadetler ile son bulması ve Rabbanî sıfatlar tahakuk edip, ilâhî tecelliler geldiği zaman, insanda vucud'un (varlığın) eriyip yok olmasıdır, " Ve de ki: "Hak geldi, bâtıl zevale erdi (yok"olup gitti). Hakikaten bâtıl, pek zavallıdır. Cenâb-ı Allah, Kur'ân suyu ile, kullarının kalblerinin toprağında bu ürünleri çıkarttı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu ürünleri çıkartarak kullarına ihsanda bulundu. "Bu ürünler sizler için nzikdır, (buyurdu.) Hayvanlar için de orada rızık vardır. Lâkin hayvanların rızıklanmalan, insanlara olan tabiiyyeten dolayıdır. Bu vehim ve hayal ile karışıp bozulmuş olan, akılların idrâk edemediği şeylerdendir. Bu belki, ihsan, atâ ve sevaba nail olan ve fazlü kerem ile teyid edilen akılların idrâk edebileceği bir inceliktir. Siz de artık, bilecek halde iken tutup da, Allah'a menendler (benzerler, ortaklar) koşmayın." Bunda üç manâ vardır. 1/78 Birincisi: Muhakkak bunları sizin için kıldım. Sizin kendi yaratılışınızda, göklerin, yerin ve oralarda olanların hepsini sizin için yarattım. Bunları benden başkası yapamaz. "Ve bunu siz de bilecek haldesiniz." Öyleyse ey insanlar! Kullukta bana eş, denk ve şirkler edinmeyin. Sadece bana ibâdet edin. İkincisi: Mevcudatı (bütün varlığı) ben yarattım. Her şeyin yaratılış gayesini başka bir şeye bağlı kıldım. (Her şeyi başka bir şey için yarattım.) İnsanın yaratılışını da muhabbetim (sevgim) ve ma'rifetim (bilinmem için) kıldım. Bir şeyin nasibi (yaratılış gayesi) kendisinden kesilir ve yok olursa, o şey helak olup işlevini kaybeder. Endâdı (bana şirk koştuğunuz şeyleri) beni sever gibi severek, benim muhabbet ve marifetimden nasibinizi kesmeyin. O zaman şirk vadilerine düşersiniz. Şu âyeti kerime buna delalet eder: "İnsanlardan kimi de Allah'tan beride bir takım endad ediniyorlar da onları, Allah'ı sever gibi seviyorlar. "Endâd" Allah'dan gayri sevilen şeylerdir. Bundan sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, iman ile Allah'a olan muhabbet (marifet ve sevgiyi) kesmeyenleri şöyle vasfetti. "İman edenler ise, Allah için sevgice daha kuvvetlidirler. Buyurdular. Yani muhabbette Allah'dan başka ilâhlar edinenler, gerçekten onlara iman etmemişlerdir. Onlar sadece iman ettiklerini sanıyorlar. Cidden bunu böyle anla. Veraset yoluyla alınan taklidi imana itibâr etme. Bu mahalde sahih olasıya kadar... "Eğer kulumuza ceste ceste (kısım kısım) indirdiğimiz Kur'an'dân şüphede iseniz,"Yani, eğer siz, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine indirdiğimiz Kur'ân'ın Allah tarafından vahyedildiğinden şek ve şüphe ediyorsanız, demektir. Kur'ân-ı Kerimin tedricen (aşamalı) inmesidir. Kur'ân-i Kerim, cümleten yani bir defada, dünya semâsına (birinci kat gökte bulunan) "Beyt-i İzzef'e indirildi. Sonra Kur'ân-ı Kerimin hızfedilmesi (iyi korunması ve ezberlenmesi) için buradan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine 23 yıl içinde, parça parça, (hak ile bâtılın arasını tefrik ederek) taksim edile edile peyderpey indirildi. Kur'ân-ı Kerim Ümmi Peygambere İndi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ümmi idi. Okumaz ve yazmazdı. Kur'an-ı kerimin, parça parça inmesi, onun nezdinde sabit olsun, kalbine yerleşsin ve ezberlensin, diyedir. Diğer peygamberler onun hılâfınadır. Onlar okuyorlardı, bütün kitabı ezberleyebiliyorlardı. Bundan dolayı diğer peygamberlere kitablarının birden (cümleten) indiğini söylediler. "Haydi getirin," Burası şartın cevabıdır. Buradaki emir "ta'ciz" içindir, (karşısındakini aciz bırakmak içindir.) Sûre: sonu ve başı belli olan Kur'ân'dan bir kıt'a ve parçadır. Sûrenin lügat manası, duvar ve sur ile çevirmek, çit çekmek ve bir şeyi koruma altına almaktır.) Sûrenin en azı üç âyettir. Sûre diye isimlendirilmesi, sûrelerin muhkem olma (başı ve sonlarının belli olup adetâ etraflarına sur çekilmiş olmak) ve ihatasının (yani içine aldığının) daha çok olması cihetinden âyetten kuvvetli olmasından dolayı kendilerine "sûre" denilmiştir. Bu ij^L "Sûre" kelimesinin vavı asıl olduğu zamandır. Eğer "sûre" kelimesinin vavı hemzeden münkalib (çevirilmiş) olsa, yani olursa manâ değişiktir hemze sakin mâ kabli'nin harekesi zamme olduğu için, hemzenin mâ kablinin harekesinin cinsine kalbedilmesi caizdir Bu kaideden dolayı hemze, tamamen vav harfine çevirilmesiyle bu kelime oldu.) i&L kelimesi bir şeyin artığı manasınadır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den bir kıt'â*dır. İfraz edi¬len bir şeyin geride kalanın dışındakilere denir. "Mislinden bir âyet" Yani, Kur'ân-ı Kerimdeki bir sûresinin, bilinmeyeni açıklaması ve güzel nazmmdaki yüksek tabaka'ya sahib olmada onun bir mislini getirin. Zamir, » "Bizim indirdiğimiz şey" içindir. Âyetin manâsı: Yani, gönderilen Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir mislini siz getirin. Eğer siz işin, kafanızda sandığınız gibi, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in insan sözü olduğuna inanıyorsanız, bu takdirde siz de insanlık cevheri, yaratılış ve dil bakımından ona eşitsiniz. Bu durumlarda o sizden değişik ve yüksek bir yaratılışa sahib değil. Sonra Kur'ân-ı Kerim ortadadır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir misli yoktur. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Allah'ın sıfatıdır, Allah'ın kelâm'ıdır ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin vahiy yoluyla gönderdiği kitaptır. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın zâtının bir misli (ve benzeri) olmadığı gibi sıfatının da bir misil ve benzeri yoktur. Lâkin Onun gibisinden" kavli şerifinin manası, yani sizin kendi kafanız ve düşüncenize göre Kur'ân'ın bir misli demektir. Onlar, eğer biz istesek bunun bir benzerini getiririz diyorlardı. Teysir Tefsirinde olduğu gibi. "Güvendiklerinizin (yardımcılarınızın) hepsini çağırın" kelimesi, ,ı.g a kelimesinin cemiidir. Hazır veya şahitlik eden veyahut da yardimcı manasınadır. "Allah'tan baş¬ka", Ya "çağırınız" emrine taalluk etmektedir; O takdirde manâ: Sizin hazır olanlarınızdan Allah'a karşı mütecâvizkâr olanları çağırın, kim olursa olsunlar. Kur'ân-ı Kerime muarız kendisiyle galib olmak istediğiniz kişileri veya size şahitlikte hazır olanları ve hazır olan reislerinizi ve mühim işlerinizi kendilerine havale edip danıştığınız ve kendilerinin sizi kınama¬larından korktuğunuz eşrafınızı çağırın. Valilerin (idarecilerin) yanında sözlerinin geçerli olmasıyla hukukî meselelerinizi halleden ve kendi aranızda güvenilir kişiler olarak gördüğünüz şâhidleriniz size kıyam ve yardım etmelerini isteyin. Veyahut gerçekten size yardım eden veya sizin yardımcı olduklarını sandığınız insan ve cinleri (Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir mislini getirmede size yardım etmeleri için) çağırın. "Güvendikleriniz (şâhidleriniz)" cümlesine taalluk ederse, o zaman kendisinden putlar murad edilmiş olur. Tecâvüz" manasınadır. kelimesi zarf-i mustakar'dır. Muhatab zamirine hâl vaki oldu. Âmil kendisinin üzerine delâlet eden cümlesidir. Yani: Sizin ilâhlar edindiğiniz putlarınızı çağırın. Siz onların kıyamet gününde size şahidlik edip size faydalı olacaklarını sandınız. 1/79 Siz bu putları ilâh edinmekle Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin hukukuna tecâvüz etmektesiniz. Bu âyet-i kerime, mahlûkattan bir şey istemenin kişiye fayda sağlamayacağına delâlet etmektedir. Çünkü, âciz'in, âcize dönmesinde bir fayda olmaz. Sen ihtiyaçlarını, onları gidermenin kendisine zorluk vermediği Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dergâhına yükseltip arzet. Hazineleri tükenmeyenden iste. Ve hiç bir şey kendisini aciz bırakmayan Allah'a güven (itimad et). O Allah, yardimcısız sana yardım eder, her cihetten ve kimse olmadan seni korur ve seni malsız (hiçbir İmkanın yok iken) zengin eder. Allah seni koruduğu ve savunduğu zaman, çok olan düşmanla¬rının sayısı azalır. Allah sana yetince adedi az olan malın çoğalır. "Eğer siz sâdık (doğru) İseniz." Eğer Kur'ânı kerimin Muhammedin kendinden söylediği iddianızda doğru iseniz ve ilâhlarınızda (putlarınızda) yardımcıla¬rınızda (ve gerçekten onlara güvenmede) doğru iseniz. Burası şarttır. Cevâbı mahzüfdur. Haydi yapınî Yani Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetlerinden birinin bir mislini demektir. "Yok, yapamazsanız," Yani size emrettiğim, Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir âyetinin benzerini getirmede bütün çalışmalarınızı, gayret ve cehdinizi getiremez-seniz ki de seniz ki, "ki, hiç bir zaman yapamayacaksınız." (Siz bu gün bunu başaramadığınız gibi) Gecelekte ebediyyen yapamayacaksınız. Burası "î'câzü'I-Kur'ân"m izhârı içindir. (Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir benzerini getirmekte herkesi âciz bıraktığının ortaya çıkması içindir.) Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mucizesidir. Bu cümle, şart ile cevabının arasında "cümle-i itirâziyyedir" (parantez cümlesidir). Bu apaçık bir mucizedir. Hass (özel bir) gayb'tan (yani bilinmeyenden) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, haber verdi. Allah azze ve celle Hazretleri, bunu (Habib-i Edibine) öğretti. İş (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in mucize olması ve bir benzerinin getirilememe meselesi) hakikaten bu şekilde gerçekleşti. Bu şekilde nasıl gerçekleşmesin ki, eğer gerçekten başlangıçta (büyük edebiyatçı ve şairlerin yaşadığı bir dönemde) Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetlerine azıcık bile olsa, bir âyetin benzeri arzedile-bilinseydi (sunulsaydı) elbette raviler, selef ve halef naklede naklede bu haber günümüze ulaşırdı. Tarihler böyle bir şey yazmadı. "Ateşten sakının." Yani madem ki siz, Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir benzeri ve mislini getirmekten aciz olduğunuza göre; öyleyse Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin benim peygamberim ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in de benim kitabım olduğuna kesin hücceti kabul etmeniz gerekir. (Bu kesin hüccet ve delilleri kabul ettiğiniz zaman) sizin onu tasdik etmeniz ve ona iman etmeniz gerekir. Eğer (bu kadar kuvvetli delil ve bariz hüccetlere rağmen) iman etmezseniz; Cehennem ateşi ehlinden olursunuz. Kendinizi o Cehennem ateşinden koruyun. Keşşafta buyuruldu: "Kişiye, burada ateşten korunmanın yapıştırılması ve ona (ateşten korunanlara) eklenmesi, inadı terketmesidir. Çünkü ateşten korunmayı terketmenin neticesi inadı terketmektir. Kim ateşten korunursa o kişi, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ile inatlaşmayı terkeder." Burada "ateşten korunun" cümlesi, "inadı terkedin" yerine kullanılmıştır. Cehennemin Yakıtı "O ateş ki çırası," Yani odunu, ateşin kendiyle tutuşturulduğu o şey, ^ıLjı "İnsanlardır," Yani âsî onlarıdır."Ve taştır," yani kükürt taşlarıdır. Cehennem çırası kükürt taşından kılındı. (Bunun sebebi:) Kükürt taşlan çok seri (hızlı) yanması yani tutuşması hızlıdır. Sönmesi ise çok yavaş olmasındandır. Hararetinin çok şiddetli ve kokusunun pis ve çirkin olması ve insanın bedenine yapışmasmdandır. Veya taştan murâd, müşriklerin tapmakta oldukları putlarıdır. Putların Cehennemde yakılıp azabın onlar sebebiyle olması, kendilerinin putlara taptıkları için azab olundukları, ilâh diye taptıkları putların, izzet, şeref ve saygıdeğer varlıklar olduğunu ve büyüklüklerine itikad ettiklerinden sonra onların zillet ve mihnete düşüp değersiz bir hale geldiğini görsünler diyedir. Kâfirler, putlara taptılar, puta itimad ettiler ve ondan bir şeyler talep ettiler. Putlar ile azab olunması, onların cehaletinin izhâr edilmesi ve putlardan (kenilerini kurtarmaları konusunda kapıldıkları) ümitlerinin kesilmesi içindir. (Çünkü onların kurtarıcı diye taptıkları şeylerin kendilerini Cehennemde yaktığını göreceklerdir. Müşrikler bu durumu:) Büyüklere (liderlerine) tâbi olan ve onlara hizmet eden ve onlardan umutvâr olanların hali gibidir. Onlar, yani ayak takımı O (büyük, lider ve efendi deyip arkasında sürüklendikleri başkanlarıyla) beraber sürüklenip Cehenneme atılıp yanarlar ki, dünyada onların arkasında gitmelerinin ayrıca kendilerine zor ve çok ağır gelmesi (azab içinde ikinci bir azab görmeleri) ve onlara olan bütün beklentilerini kesmeleri içindir. (Çok dikkat etmek lâzım. Bu geçici dünyada maddi menfaat için hiç kimsenin arkasında gitmemek ve hiç kimsenin zulüm ve kötülükte ilerlemesine merdiven görevi görmemek lâzım. Özellikle gerçekten evliya olmadığı halde, "Ben evliyâyıml Ben şeyhimi" diyerek insanları aldatmamak ve böyle sahte şeyhlere asla aldanmamak lâzım. Yarın onlarla beraber Cehennemde yanmak için ikinci bir azab olur" Sakınmak lâzım. - Mütercim) Eğer sen: -"Cehennem ateşinin hepsinin çırası insan ve ateş mi? Yoksa değişik ateşler olup, onlardan bir kısmı bu sıfatı taşıyan ateş mi?"diye sorarsan, cevaben, ben (İsmail Hakkı Bursevi) derim ki: -" Cehennemin çırası olan taş, sadece bir taş cinsi değil; belki değişik taşlardır. İnsanlar ve taşlar da onlardan bir kısımdır. Şu âyet-i kerimede ateş'in nekre olarak kullanılması buna delildir: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ailelerinizi koruyun bir ateşten ki, yakacağı o insanlar, o taşlardır. "Ben size bir ateşten haber verdim ki, köpürdükçe köpürür" Bu iki âyette Cehennem ateşi kelimesi nekre (belirsiz) olarak geçmektedir. Kâfir cinler ve şeytanlar için ayrı bir ateş olsa gerek. O ateşin yakacağı şeytanlardır. Nasıl ki kâfirler Cehennemin yakıtı oluyorlar, şeytanlar da Cehennemin yakıtları olacaklardır. Zîrâ her cinsin cezası kendi şekline uyan bir azab ile olacaktır. Cehennem Şu An Mevcuttur (Cehennem ateşi) Kâfirler için hazırlandı," Yâni bizim indirdiğimiz Kur'ân-ı Kerimi inkâr edenler için Cehennem hazırlandı. Onların azabı için hazırlanıp bekletildi. Bu âyet-i kerime, "Cehennem ateşinin şu anda yaratıldığı ve mevcut ve var olduğuna" delâlet etmektedir. "Mutezile" (mezhebinin) hilâfına. (Mü'telize, Cehennemin şu anda var olduğunu kabul etmese bile Cehennem şu anda mevcuttur.) Yine bu âyet-i kerimede, Kur'ân-ı Kerimi kabul etmenin, onu ikrar etmenin ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini peygamber olarak kabul etmenin meyvesi, yakacağı insan ve taş olan bir ateşten kurtuluştur. Burada Kur'ân-ı Kerimin ve Kur'ân ehli'nin faziletinin ziyâde olduğuna işaret vardır. İmam Bağavî Hazretleri, "Haydi bir sûresinin mislini getirin" âyetinin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdular: Sûre, yüksek menzil ve derecelerin ismidir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in sûrelerine, sûre diye isim verilmesi, onu okuyan kişilerin Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in sayesinde yüksek derecelere nail olmalarındandır. Hatta kişi, bütün Kur'ân-ı Kerimi okursa kemâle erip, yüksek dereceleri elde etmiş olur." Şeytanın En Sevdiği Şey, İnsanı Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve İlimden Alıkoymaktır İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular ki: Her akşam şeytanın aveneleri (ona tâbi olanları) efendilerinin yanına dönerler. Her biri şeytanın önünde konuşup ona yaptıklarını rapor verip anlatırlar. Şöyle yaptım, böyle yaptım, Falanca zahidi aldattım, derler. Hatta en küçükleri, "Ben falanca sabiyyi (çocuğu) Kur'ân-ı Kerimi okumaktan alıkoydum," der. Hemen şeytan yerinden kalkar. Onu alıp yanına oturtur ve onun yaptığıyla neşelenip sevinir. Çocuğun Ebevyn Üzerindeki Hakları Hukemâ (hakikat erbabı olan âlimler) buyurdular: Çocuğun anne ve babası üzerine olan haklan üçtür. (1/80) *(Birincisi) doğduğunda ona güzel bir isim koymak. *(İkincisi:) ona Kur'ân-ı Kerimi, ilim ve edebi öğretmeleri, *(Üçüncüsü) onu sünnet ettirmeleridir. Bundan sonra asıl maksat, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ile amel etmek ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in ahlâk ve adabıyla ahlâklanmaktır. "Kur'anı kerimin inmesinden asıl murat, güzel ahlâkının tahsilidir. Sadece mushafta yazılanı okumak değildir," denildiği gibi. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir zahirî bir de bâtınî (manâsı) vardır. Batınî manâsının da ta yedi manâ'ya kadar bâtını vardır. Mesnevide buyuruldu Kur'ân-ı Kerimi sadece zahirî sanma. Ibjis de Âdem Aleyhisselâmı ancak toprak olarak görmüştü. Kur'ân-ı Kerimin zahirî de insanın terkibine benzer. Sureti görünür ama can (ruh) gizlidir. Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Şeyh Necmü Dâye buyurdular: Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in zahiri, âlimlerin tefsir ettiği manâlara delâlet eder. Bâtını ise, tahkik ehlinin kitab ve sünnete uyması şartıyla doğru olarak beyan ettikleri, kitap ve sünnetin de doğruluğuna şahitlik ettiği manâlardır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve sünnet-i seniyye'nin doğruluğuna şahitlik etmediği her hakikat (gibi görünen şeyler) ilhad yani dinden çıkma ve zındıklıktır. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "Ve, ne bir yaş, ne de bir kuru yoktur ki, her hâl, bir Kitabı mübiynde olmasın.. Yine Şeyh Necmü Dâye bu âyeti kerimenin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdu: "Eğer kulumuz'a ceste ceste in¬dirdiğimiz Kur'ândan şüphe içinde iseniz," Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri itiraz edenlerin itirazlarını Rasûl olan habibine olan gayretine keskin kılıç yaptı ki, Allah tarafından habibini müşahede etmesinler diye. İtiraz edenlerin itirazlarını izzetine çadır ve duvar yapt ki, Allah'a ve kitabına muttali olmasınlar diye. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini mutlak "kul" tabiri ile isimlendirdi. Habibinden hariç diğer peygamberleri ise isimleriyle birlikte kullukla isimlendirdi. Şöyle buyurulduğu gibi: "Kulumuz Eyyûb'u da zikret, "Kulumuz Davud'u da zikret, Ve bu iki peygamberin dışında (diğer bütün peygamberlerde isimleriyle beraber ali kul kelimesi de kullanılmıştır. Sadece Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretlerinde "kulumuz" buyurulmuştur.) Çünkü ubudiyyetin kemâlâtı âlemde sadece ve sadece Habibi Edibi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri için hazırlanmıştır. Kulluğun kemâl bulması, kişinin Allah'ın dışında kalan şeylerden yani mâsivâ'dan kurtulup tam hürriyet ile mümkündür. Bu şeref ve olgunluk ise Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine mahsustur. (Mi'râc gecesinde Cenâb-ı Allah'ın saltanatını müşahede ettiği zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Allah'ın cemâlinden başka bir şeye iltifat etmediler) Allahü Teâlâ onun için şöyle buyurdular: göz ne (başka bir şeye) şaştı, ne de (sınırı) aştı. "Haydi onun gibi bir sûre getirin, Allah'tan başka güvendiklerinizin hepsini çağırın." Yani mîs'âk gününde sizinle beraber zarar edenleri çağırın. Çünkü siz, yardımcılarınız ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretleri hep beraber "Ben Sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabını işittiniz. Ve beraberce hepiniz topluca "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin,"dediniz. Eğer Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri kendi nefsi tarafından bir kitab getirmeye gücü yetiyorsa; siz de insanî, fıtrî istidadında ona denksiniz. Haydi siz de kendi nefsinizde Kur'ân~i Kerimin bir benzerini getirin."Eğer iddianızda sâdık kişiler iseniz Yokyapamadıysaniz, ki hiç¬bir zaman yapamayacaksınız, o hâlde öyle bir ateşten sakının," Bu ifâdeler kahr ve Cenâb-ı Allah'a mahsus gadab şeklidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ateşe buyurdukları gibi: "Ey ateş! Sen ancak benim azabimsın. Seninle kullarımdan dilediğime azab ederim." "0 ateşin çırası insandır" İnsanın "enâniyet"idir. (bencilliğidir) O enâniyet ki, Allah'ı unutmak onun hassasmdandır (özelliğindendir). "Ve (yine o Cehennemin yakıtı) taştır." Yani "altın" ve paradır. Çünkü nefsin acılığı ve şehvetleri altın sevgisiyle oluşmaktadır. Ona ancak, hevâ (ve hevesine) kapılanlar meyleder. insan enâniyetinin taptığı şeyler, "taş" ile tabir ve ifade edildi. Çünkü taptığı putların çoğu taştandır. Ve yine insanın enâniyeti "nâs" yani insan kelimesiyle ifade edildi. Çünkü insan, mîsâk gününde Allah'a verdiği sözü unuttu. Hakkı unutup Allah'dan başka ibâdet edilen şeyler aradığı için insana unutkan manasında "nas" denildi. Sonra Allah, bu insanı Cehennem ateşinin yakacağı yaptı. Şöyle buyurdu: "(Ey müşrikler!) Haberiniz olsun ki, siz ve Allahtan başka taptığınız nesneler, hep Cehennem mermisisiniz, siz ona vürûd edeceksiniz..(geleceksiniz) "(O Cehennem) kâfirler için hazırlandı." Hasseten kâfirler içindir. Lâkin tevhid ehlinden günahkâr olanlar , da kâfirlere tab'an (uyarak) Cehennem ateşiyle temizlenirler, t" Cennet takva ehli için hazırlandı; lâkin Cehennem ateşine girmek * ve üzerinden geçmekle temizlenen günahkârlar da takva ehline tâbi olup cennete girdikleri gibi.. Cenâb-ı Allah'dan hikâye ederek, (hadîs-i kudsî'yi) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) bize bildirdikleri gibi: "Ben cenneti yarattım. Ve ona ehil olanları da yarattım. Cennet ehli amel eder, onlar amel ederler. Ben Cehennem ateşini yarattım. Cehennem ateşine ehil olanları yarattım. Ateş ehli amel eder, onlar amel ederler." İman ve Sâlih Amel "Ve o iman edenlere ise müjdele," (Müjcle), sevindirici haber, kendisi sebebiyle yüzde sevincin eseri görünen şeydir. Yani Ey Muhammed! Kur'ân-ı Kerimin Allah tarafından indiğinin müjdesiyle iman edenlerin kalblerini sevindir. Burada hitab Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretle-rinedir. Kendisine müjde gelen herkes içindir, denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şeriflerinde olduğu gibi. "Karanlık gecelerde mescid (ve camilere) gidenleri, kıyamet gününde tam bir nûr ile müjdele. Bu hadîs-i şerîfiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri herhangi bir kişiye müjdeleme emrini vermedi, belki müjde kendisinden gelen her bir kişiye bu emri verdi. 1/81 "ve Salih amel işleyenlere müjdele. Yani iman edip yararlı sâlih işler yapanlara müjdele. Salih amel, Allahü Teâlâ'nın rızası için olan her şeydir. Amelin, iman üzerine atfedilmesinde, iman ile amelin ayrı ayrı şeyler olduğuna delâlet vardır. Müjdeye müstehakk olmak için, iman ile ameli bir arada toplamakla mümkün olduğuna işaret vardır. Çünkü iman, esas ve temeldir. Sâlih amel ise, o temel üzerine yapılan bina gibidir. Bir temelin üzerinde bina olmazsa o temelin fazla bir faydası olmaz. Amelsiz cenneti istemek, sefih ve akılsızların hâlidir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ameli cennete girmeye sebep kıldı. Kulu, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri mücerred iman ile cennete sokar (koyar); lâkin amel, imanın nurunu arttırır. Amel ile mü'minin kalbi nûrlanır. Nice nice zor geçitleri kul ibâdetin sayesinde geçip tâ cennete ulaşır. Bu geçitlerin ilki iman geçitidir. Bu geçitte imanını salimen geçirebilecek mi yoksa geçiremiyecek mi? Sâlih amel bu zorlu ve çetin geçitlerin kolaylaştırılmasını sağlar. "Muhakkak onlar için vardır." Yani onlar için var olduğunu müjdele. "Cennetler," içinde meyveli (ürün veren) ağaçlar bulunan bostanlar vardır. Cennet, içinde hurma ağaçları olandır. Firdevs, İçinde, üzüm bağları bulunan cennettir. Yine İmam Ferrâ Hazretleri de buyurdular. Ağaçların dallarının ifrâd derecesinde birbirine girdiği ve (adetâ) ağaç dallarıyla örtünen yere cennet adı verildi. Sanki o bir gizleniş ve örtünmedir. dir. cennet kelimesi, "masdar binâ-i Çünkü merre' Cennete aynı zamanda "darü's-sevâb" sevâb yurdu da denir. Cennet vasfedilemeyecek ve anlatılamayacak kadar köşkler ve saraylardan meydana gelmektedir. Zîrâ cennet, nimetlerin merkezi ve büyük kaynağıdır. Eğer sen, oili- "Cennetler" kelimesinin cemi ve nekre (belir¬siz) gelmesinin manâsı nedir?" diye sorarsan derim ki: Cennet, bütün sevâb evlerinin (yurtlarının) adıdır, oili- "Cennetler" keli¬mesi, değişik mertebeler ve birçok cennetlerin ismidir. Her bir cennet, sâlih amel işleyenlerin hakkettikleri mertebelere göredir. Her tabaka için bu cennetlerden bir cennet vardır. Cennetler Sekizdir Sonra (bil ki) cennetler sekizdir. *(Birincisi) Darü'I-Celâl: İçinde olan her şey nurdandır. Şehirleri, sarayları, evleri, avluları, balkonları, kapıları, merdiveleri, odaları, tavanı, tabanı, (altı üstü), çadırları, süsleri ve içinde bulunan her şey nûr'dandır. *(İkincisi) Dârü'l-Karâr: Hepsi mercân'dandır. *(Üçüncüsü) Dârü's-Selâm: Hepsi kırmızı yakuttandır. *(Dördüncüsü) Adn Cennetidir. Hepsi zeberced'dendir. Adn cenneti, cennetin köşk, saray ve kuyularıdır. 0 diğer cennetler üzerine daha parlaktır. Adn cennetinin kapısının iki kanadı vardır (ortadan iki tarafa açılmaktadır.) Kapıları zümrüt ve yakuttandır. Her iki tarafın arası doğu ile batı kadar geniştir. *(Beşincisi) Me'vâ Cennetidir: Hepsi kırmızı altındandır. *(Altıncısı) Huld Cennetidir: Hepsi gümüştendir. *(Yedincisi) Firdevs Cennetidir. Hepsi incidendir. Duvarlarının tuğla ve kerpici altın, gümüş, yakut ve zebercettendir. Ve sıvaları, yine altın, gümüş, yakut ve zebercettendir. İki kerpicin arasına harç olarak misk konulmuştur. Sarayları yakuttandır. Odaları incidendir. Kapılarının kanatlan altındandır. Toprağı gümüştür.Çakıl taşlan mercandandır. Toprağı misk, nebatatı (otları) za'fe-ran ve anber'dendir. *(Sekizincisi) Naîm Cennetidir: Her şeyi zümrüttendir. Haberde (şöyle bir rivayet vardır): "Muhakkak, mü'min cennete girdiği zaman, yetmiş bin bahçe görür. Her bahçede yetmiş ağaç vardır. Her ağacın üzerinde yetmiş bin yaprak vardır. Her yaprağın üzerinde "Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın peygamberidir. Günahkâr bir ümmet ve halbuki Rabbü'l-âlemin gafurdur (yazılıdır). Her yaprağın eni doğudan tâ batıya kadardır." "Altından nehirler akar,"Cennetler" kelimesinin sıfatıdır."Nehirler" kelimesi, "nehr"in cemiidir. "nehr" kelimesi (u ) he harfinin fetha ve sukûnüyle okunur. Nehir, Mısr'm Nîl nehri gibi, çay ve dereden büyük, denizden küçük olan geniş su yatağına denir. Burada "Nehirlerden" murad; nehirlerin sulandır. Cennet Nehirleri Eğer sen: "Nehirler nasıl cennetlerin altından akar?" diye sorarsan, cevaben derim ki: "(Bu durum) Senin akar suların kenarında bittiğini gördüğün ağaçlar gibidir." Mesrûk'tan (rivayet edildiğine göre,) Cennetin nehirleri hendeksiz olarak akar. Hendek, yerin uzunluğuna yarılıp (su kanal ve yataklarının meydana gelmesine) denir. Bahçelerin en temizi ve manzara bakımından en hoş ve güzeli ağaçları gölge veren ve aralarında su nehirlerinin aktığı bahçelerdir. Çünkü akar su en büyük nimetlerdendir. Gerçekten bahçeler, ne kadar güzel olursa olsun, içinde sular akmadıkça neşeyi celbetmez. Eğer bahçelerde su akmazsa insana sevinç vermez ve ürünlerini de kaybeder. Susuz olan bir bahçe, ruhsuz bir heykel ve cansız bir suret gibidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri cennetleri zikrettiği zaman elbette onlara bağlı olarak, altlarında nehirlerin aktığını zikretti. Cennetteki nehirler: Şarap, süt, bal ve su (nehirleridir). Su nehrinden içtikleri zaman hayat bulurlar. Bundan sonra onlar asla ölmezler. Süt'ten içtikleri zaman ise, bedenlerinde terbiye hasıl olur. 1/82 Bedenlerinde düzelme ve arınma olur. Bundan sonra noksanlık olmaz (eksiklik diye bir şey hissetmezler). Bal nehrinden içtikleri zaman şifâ ve sıhhat bulurlar. Bundan sonra onlar hastalanmazlar. Şurup nehrinden içtikleri zaman, içlerinde bir neşe, huzur ve sevinç duyarlar. Bir daha üzülmezler. Mesnevi de buyuruldu: Sabrın, cennet ırmağı olur. Sevgin oradaki sütten pınarlar gibidir. İbâdet zevki, bal ırmağı, kullukta duyduğun şevk, şarap pınarlarıdır. Bu sebepler, o eserlere benzemez. Bunun nasıl böyle olduğunu kimse bilmez. Cennet Nehirlerinin Kaynağı *Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Arşın direklerine enine yazıldı. *Su pınarı, mim'inden kaynamaktadır. *Süt pınarı, "Allah" kelimesinin he harfinden kayna¬maktadır. *Şarap pınarı "Rahman" kelimesinin mim harfinden kaynamaktadır. *Bal pınarı,"Rahim" kelimesinin mim harfinden kaynamaktadır. Cennet Pınarları Kevser Havuzuna Dökülür Cennetteki bütün pınarların, döküldükleri yer ise, kevser havuzudur. Cennetin bu güzel pınarları, "Kevser" havuzuna akıp dökülürler. Kevser, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin havuzudur. O bu gün cennettedir; kıyamet günü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri onun ümmetine su vermesi için, Kevser havuzu "Arâsâf'a İntikâl edecektir. Sonra cennete intikâl eder ve cennet ehline oradan su verilir. Yine cennette "Kafur" pınarından, "ZencebîT pınarından, "Selsebîl" pınarından ve mizacı "tasnîm"den olan "Rahîk" pınarından; melekler vasıtasıyla içerler. Ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, vasıtasız olarak "Tahûr şarabfndan onlara içirir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Rableri onlara temiz bir içecek (tahûr şarab) içirmiştir. Rızıklar Ne zaman" Her ne zaman ki, "Onlar ondan (cennet meyve, yiyecek ve içeceklerinden)! rızıklandınldılar" Yani cennetten olan nimetler ile yedirilseler "Meyveden"... Burada geçen, meyveden murad, meyve çeşitleridir. Bu âyeti kerime'de geçen her iki "meyvesinden," ve Ondan nzıklandılar," kavli şeriflerinden geçen, kalirhesi, ibtidâ'nın gayesi içindir. Yani meyvelerin başlangıç noktasını belirtmek içindir. Çünkü rızık cennetlerde başlandı. Cennetlerde rızık cennetlerin meyveleriyle başlandı. Cennet Nimetleri Dünya Rızıklanndan Farklıdır "Ha! bu bizim önceden merzuk olduğumuz" diyecekler. Yani bu rızıklar, dünyada daha önce rızıklandiklarımızın benzeridir, derler. Lâkin benzetme kendilerine hakîm olduğu zaman, cennet meyvelerini dünya meyvelerinin aynısı sandılar. İlk gördüklerinde canlan çektiği ve ona meylettikleri için cennet meyvelerini, dünya meyveleri gibi gördüler. Çünkü insanın tabiatı, tanıdığına ve bildiğine ülfet eder. Tanımadığından nefret edip kaçar. Kendisinden meziyetleri belirgin olsun diye... Eğer verilen rızık ve meyvelerin cinsi bilinmeyen bir şey olsaydı, bu şekilde olacağını sanmazdı. (Bilmediği bir meyveyi dünya nimetleriyle benzetmezdi.) Ancak dünyada tanıdıkları meyvelerin cinsinden verildiğinde cennet meyvelerini, dünya meyvelerinin üstünde olarak benzetirler. İnsanlar, hacmi çok büyük olan dünya narlarından bir nar görürler. -Tabi ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, dünya narı karpuzdan küçük olur- sonra bir de cennet narı görürler. Cennet narı bir evde oturan bütün aileyi doyuracak büyüklüktedir. Üstünlüğü buradan ortaya çıkmaktadır. İnsana sevinç verir. Bir aileyi doyuracak büyüklükteki narı, cinsi bakımında ve umûmî olarak, daha görmedikleri, bilmedikleri ve işitmedikleri için onu ilk gördüklerinde taaccüb ederler. Onların bu şübhe ve hayretlerine, ilk evvel rızıklandıkları her meyve için: Ha! bu bizim önceden merzuk olduğumuz" demeleri buna delâlet etmektedir. Bununla kendilerinde sevinç zahir olur. Aralarında, bilinme¬menin ifrâd derece olması, büyüklükleri ve lezzetlerinin değişik olmasındandır. Fakat, şekilleri ve renkleri bir olduğundan cennet ehli onları gördüklerinde, bunlar bizim dünyada rızıklandık-lanmızm aynısıdır, dediler. Tabi ki, dünya meyvelerinin bu kadar güzel kokusu ve lezzeti yoktu. İbnü Abbas Hazretle-rinden rivayet edilen şu hadîs-i şerif, cennet meyvelerinin dünya meyvelerine şekil ve renk bakımından benzediklerini dile getirmeleriyle çelişmez. Böyle bir ilâhî hükme aykırı değildir. "Cennette dünya yiyeceklerinden yoktur. Ancak isim benzerliği vardır." Buyurma¬ları, dünya ve cennet meyve ve yiyeceklerinin lezzet, güzellik ve şekilleri bakımında aralarındaki değişikliğin tam kemâl derecesini beyan etmek içindir. Yoksa, aralarında asla benzerlik olmadığını beyan etmek için değildir. Nasıl olmasın ki, isimlerin kullanılması, çeşitlerinin bir olmasına bağlıdır. "Ve ona sunulacaklar" Yani bu nziklar getirilecek. Veya hem dünya ve hem de âhirette ceman (topluca) rızıklanacaklar. Zamir, kendisine delâlet edene gitmektedir. Sözün manası, dareynde (dünya ve âhirette) rızıklandıkları şeylerden demektir. Bunun benzeri şu âyeti kerimedir. "Gerek zengin ve gerek fakir bulunsun, Allah ikisinden de akdemdir (daha ehemmiyet¬lidir). Yani, zenginlik ve fakirlik cinsi demektir. "Müteşabih ve birbirinin benzeri"... Renk, iyilik ve mükemmellikte birbirlerine benzerler. Cennet meyvelerini yedikleri zaman, onun tadını dünya lezzetlerinin dışında daha leziz ve daha güzel görürler. Yani cennet meyvele¬rinde bozukluk olmaz. Cennet Nimetleri Mesrûk (r.h.) Hazretlerinden rivayete göre, cennet hurmaları (meyveleri), kökünden dallarına doğru sarkar. Bazısı bazısının üzerine sarkar. Yani üst üstte gelmekte ve toplanmaktadır. Dünya ağaçlan gibi dağınık ve ayrı değildir. Cennetin meyveleri üzüm asma gibi (yukarıdan aşağıya doğru sarkmaktadır). Meyvelerinden biri koparıldığı zaman yerine yenisi üremektedir. Cennet asmalarının bir salkımı on iki zira' yani yaklaşık 10 metredir. Bütün insanlar (İ/83) bir salkımın üzerine toplansalar, elbette karınları doyar. "Kitab ehlinden (Yahudilerden) bir adam Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine geldi. Ey Ebe'I-Kâsımî Sen cennet ehlinin cennette yediklerini ve içtiklerini mi sanıyorsun?"cledi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine geldi. -"Evet! Muhammed'in nefsi yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, cennet ehlinin her birine yemede, içmede ve cima'da yani cinsel ilişkide yüz kişinin kuvveti verilecektir." Buyurdu. Yahûdî: -"Yiyen ve içen kişinin haceti olur (dışarıya çıkması gerekir). Cennet ise temizdir. Orada insanlara eziyet veren şey yoktur. (Buna göre yeme ve içmenin olmaması lâzım)" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Cennette haceti (dışarıya çıkmaları) terleme (yoluyla olacaktır. Teri de orada) misk gibi güzel kokar. "Ve onlar için orada vardır." Yani cennette vardır. "Zevceler" Yani, kadın ve hurilerden eşler vardır. "Çok temiz, tertemiz, temizlenmiş," Pis hallerden arınmış yani, hayız, nifâs, bevl (işeme) gâit (büyük abdest) meniy, kir, pislik, sümkürmek, balgam, verem, baş ağrısı ve diğer acılardan, doğumdan, tabiatının bozukluğun¬dan, kötü ahlâktan ve kocasının haricinde başkalarına meyletme tabiatından ve bunların dışında kalan maddî ve manevî kötü hallerden arınmış eşler vardır. "Tertemiz" kelimesi, "temiz" kelimesinden ve "temizlenmiş, temizliği kabul etmiş" kelimelerinden daha beliğdir. Onları bu pislik, iğrençlik, kötü ahlâk ve hastalıklardan temizleyenin Allah olduğuna işaret etmesi içindir. (Çünkü kelimesi babından gelmektedir. Tef il babının binası müteaddilikle beraber kesret İçindir. sülâsî mücerred'den geliyor. Sülâsi mücerredin harfleri az olduğu için az manâya delâlet etmektedir. Sülâsî mücerred'den gelen bir kelimenin ifâde ettiği temizlik mezidât'tan gelen bir kelimenin ifâde ettiği temizlik kadar fazla ve iyi olamaz. kelimesi ise jils babından gelmektedir, jiî; babının binası ise mutavaat içindir. Mutavaatlar da lâzım fiildir. Mutavaat fiilin ifade ettiği temizlik müteaddi bir fiilin ifâde ettiği temizlik kadar olamaz.) Hasan (r.h.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "0 çenetteki temiz ve güzel eşler, dünyada iken sizin, gözleri çakırlanmış, belleri bükülmüş zayıf yaşlı kadınlarınız olup, hepsi dünyanın kirlerinden ve pisliklerinden arınmışlar." Huriler İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Huri ıvnler, ayaklarından dizlerine kadar, za'ferandan yaratıldılar. Dizlerinden memelerine kadar, keskin kokulu miskten, memelerinden boyunlarına kadar, beyaz anberden, boynundan başına kadar kâfûr'dan yaratılmıştır. Birine döndükleri zaman, onların yüzünden fışkıran nûr, dünyayı aydınlatan güneşten daha aydın ve parlaktır. "Ve hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar." Yani onlar daimîdirler, ölmezler ve cennetten çıkarılmazlar. Cennet Ehli îkrime (r.h.) Hazretler buyurdular: Cennet ehli kadın ve erkeği 33 (otuzüç) yaşında olacaktır. Boylan, babaları Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın boyu gibi 60 zira' (48 m) olacaktır. Hepsi genç, kılsız, tüysüz ve sürmelidirler. Üzerlerinde yetmiş hülle vardır. Hüllelerin her biri bir saatte yetmiş renk ile renklenmektedir. Tükürmezler ve sümkürmezler ve bunların üzerinde olan eziyet¬ler, cennet ehlinden sadır olmaz. Dünya ehli sürekli yaşlandığı ve zaif düştüğü gibi, cennet ehlinin ise her gün (biraz daha) güzellikleri ve hüsnü cemâlleri artmaktadır. Gençlikleri sona erip yaşlanmazlar ve elbiseleri de eksilmez. Bilki, muhakkak dünya ehlinin yüksek arzulan, meskenler (makam-mevkiler) yiyecek ( ve içecekler ve bunları satın almaya yarayan para) ve nikahlanan şeylere kasredilmektedir. Bunlarda karar kılınmak iktizâ eder. Bütün mülkler bunların devam ve sebatı üzerine kaimdir. Çünkü bütün nimetler, her ne kadar büyük, açık ve sevinç verir olursa olsun, eğer o nimet bir gün şeref zail olur ve varlığı izmihlale uğrayıp yok olursa hüzün verir. Elemin şaibelerinden arınmamış olur. Çenette ise mü'minlerin, nimetlerin kendisi ve devamıyla müjdelenmeleri, mü'minlerin mutluluk ve sevinçlerini tamamlamaktadır. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu:) "İnanıp yararlı işler yapanlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlerin kendilerine ait olduğunu müjdele!" Yani onlara "kurbet cennetleri" yakınlık cennetleri hakîkî îmanın tohumundan ta'cilinden hâsıl olur. Ve onların, tevhid, tecrid (kötülüklerden soyutlanmış) ve tefrîd (kötü halk ve niyyeten münferid olmuş) gizli, ruhanî ve kalbî olan sâlih amellerinin meydana gelen yakınlık cennetleridir. 0 da, tevekkül ağaçlarından, yakîn, zühd, vera', takva, sıdk, ihlas hidâyet, kanaat, iffet, mürüvvet, fütüvvet, mücâhede, mükâbede (düşmanlara karşı şedid olmak), şevk, zevk, rağbet, rahbet (Allah'dan çekinme), havf (Allah'dan korkma), haşyet, recâ (rahmet ümit etmek), vefa, taleb (istmek), irâde, muhabbet, haya, kerem, sehâvet (cömertlik) şecaat, ilim, marifet, izzet, rifat (yükselmek), kudret, hilim, affetmek, rahmet, himmeti âliyye (yüce himmetler-düşünceler) ve bunların dışında makam ve güzel ahlâk ağaçlarından hâsıl olurlar. Bu kurbet cennetinin altında, inayet (yardım), tevfik (başarı), ra'fet (acıma), utûfet (şefkat) ve fazilet suyu akmaktadır. "Ondan her ne vakit rızıklandırıldiklannda" yu¬karıda sayılan ağaçların, "meyvelerinden" müşehedât, mükâşefât ve ilâhî yardım meyvelerinden nzıklandırıldiklarında "rızık" şefkat, sıhhat ve ilâhi atiyye (vergi), "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir" derler" ' Ve bu çünkü onlar müşahedât ashabı olup, onlar mücâhedelerinin meyvele¬rinden değişik halleri bir surette seyretmektedirler. Mücâhedede orta halde olanların bazıları, müşahedenin, daha önce müşahede ettiği makam olduğunu sanır. Bu müşahedede seyrettikleri sûret ve gördükleri makam daha önceki şekil gibi olur onlara. Lâkin manâda bu başka bir makam ve «müşahededir. Bunun misâli, bazen, sâlik (seyrü sülûka giren kişi) nuru ateş suretinde (şeklinde) görmesidir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın hidâyet nurunu ateş suretinde müşahede ettiği gibi. Buyrulduğu gibi: -"Bir vakit o (Mûsâ) hani bir ateş gördü de ehline durun, dedi: benim gözüme bir ateş ilişti belki size ondan bir yalın getiririm, yahut ateşin üzerinde bir kılavuz bulurum 10. Bazen de bu ateş, gadaba sıfat olur.(l/84) (Ateş Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a gadabın sıfatı olması) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, gadablandığı zaman, sarığının tutuşup ateş alması gibi. Bazen de sâlik (nur değil de) ateşi (nârı) müşahede etmektedir. Bu şeytanlığın sıfatıdır. Sâlik bazen de muhabbet ateşini müşahede etmektedir. Muhabbet ateşi nefsin, sevdiklerinin üzerine vaki olur ve onları yakar. Bu muhabbet ateşi bazen de, "Allah'ın tutuşturulmuş ateşi 6 Ki çıkar gönüller "üstüne! Durumuna gelir. Onların varlık (vucûd) evlerini yakar. Nârî (yani ateş ile ilgili) suretlerin bazıları bazılarına benzemektedir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi. "Ve o rızık birbirinin benzeri olmak üzere, kendilerine verildi (sunuldu)." Lâkin vasıl olan bir sâlik bu ateşlerin her birinden ayrı bir zevk ve başka bir sıfat bulur. "Ve onlar için orada zevceler vardır." Yani kurubât cennetlerinde müşahede erbabı vardır. Gaybın bakirelerinden eşler vardır. "Tertemiz" Başkalarının dokunmalarından temiz, "Ve onlar orada (oranın içinde)" onlar o zevk halinde,. "Ebedî kalacaklar," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Muhakkak ilimlerden gizli gibi olanlar vardır. Onları ancak Allah'ı bilen âlimler bilir. O âlimler, o gizli heyeti olan ilimleri konuştukları zaman ise, ancak, Allah için en şerefli ve hayırlı olan kullan inkâr etmezler." Bil ki, müşahedede her şey seyredilir, görülür; dünyada bir sureti olduğu gibi onun hakikî manâ'da ve gayıp âleminde de bir sureti vardır. Onun için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle dua ettiler: "Allahim! Bize eşyayı olduğu gibi gösgöster." Âhirette eşyanın şekli olur ve hakikatleri hâsıl olur. Lâkin hakikat ve manâlar gâlib olan suret üzerine olurlar. Âhirette bir şeyin şekli biaynihi (kendisinin olduğu şekliyle) görülür ve bilinip tanınır. O zaman insan şöyle der: "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir" Âhirette isim ve suretler (mahiyetle¬rinin) olduğu gibi olurlar. Lâkin dünyada bilinen zevkin dışında bir zevkleri olur. işte bundan dolayı Ibnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretleri, "dünyada olan şeylerden hiçbir şey cennette yoktur, ancak isim olarak vardır," buyurdular. Yine bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Müslümanm Allah yolunda konuştuğu her kelime, kıyamet günü, aslî heyetine bürünüp mahiyeti olduğu gibi olur. Yaralan¬dığı zaman, kendisinden kan akar. Rengi kan rengidir ama; kokusu misk kokusudur.. Şu anda, bu kanın rengi şehâdette hâsıl olur (kişinin şehid olmasıyla müşahede edilir). Lâkin kokusu gayb âlemindedir. Burada müşahede edilmez. Âhirette ise hem dünyevî şekli yani rengiyle ve hem de gayb alemindeki manevî şekliyle görülecektir. Cidden bunu anla ve bu gerçeği ganimet bil. Kâfir Ve Fâsıklar Anlamak İstemezler Meali Şerifi "Bilmeli ki, Allah bir sivrisineği, hatta daha üstününü bir mesel yapmaktan sıkılmaz. İmân edenler bilirler ki, o şüphesiz Hakk'tır, Rablerindendir. Amma küfre saplananlar, "Allah böyle bir mesel ile ne murad etmiş?" derler. Evet!... Allah onunla bir çoklarını şaşırtır, yine onunla bir çoklarını yola getirir; hem onunla ancak o fâsıklan şaşırtır 26 ki, Allah'ın ahdini O'nun mîsâki ile bağlandıktan sonra bozarlar, Allah'ın vasimi (birleştirmesini) emrettiğini kat' ederler (ayırırlar) ve yeryüzünde fesad yaparlar. İşte bunlar hep o hüsrana düşenlerdir!27 Allah'a nasıl küfr ediyorsunuz ki, ölü idiniz sizleri diriltti; sonra sizleri yine öldürecek, sonra sizleri yine diriltecek, sonra da dündürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz!28 0, o haliktır ki, yerde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı; sonra semâya inayet buyurdu da onları yedi semâ halinde nizamına koydu. 0 her şeyi bilir bir alimdir!29 "Bilmeli ki, Allah bir sivrisineği, hatta darıa üstününü bir mesel yapmaktan sıkılmaz." Sebeb-i Nuzûlü Hasan (Basrî) ve Katâde hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Cenâb-ı Allah, Kuran-i Kerim'de: "Ey insanlar! Bir mesel darbedildi, şimdi ona iyi kulak verin! Haberiniz olsun ki sizin Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız bir sinek yaratamazlar, hepsi onun için toplansalar bile; ve şayet sinek onlardan bir şey kaparsa onu ondan kurtaramazlar; talip de zayıf, matlûb dal Diyerek sinekten söz etmesi; "Allah'tan başka velîlere tutunanların meseli örümcek meseli gibidir; bir ev edinmiştir, fakat evlerin en çürüğü de şüphesiz örümcek evidir. Eğer bilselerdi... 41 Âyetinde de, örümcekten bahsedip; bunlarla müşriklere "darb- meseller" verince, Yahûdî-ler, buna güldüler ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim ile alay ettiler. Yahudiler, "Bu Allah'ın kelâmına benzemez," dediler. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Haya (ar, çekinme, sıkılma): Korku, ayıplama ve kötü-lenme gibi şeyler yüzünden insana ânz olan değişiklik ve kırılma halidir. Bu âyet yoluyla üzerine akıp anlatmadır. Sivrisinek ile darb-ı mesel vermeyi Allah terketmez. Sivrisinek ve benzerlerinin küçük ve değersizliğinden utananlar, onu darb-ı mesel getirmekten utanırlar. "darbetmeklik" cümlesi, yani zikretmek, mefûliyyet üzerinö mahallen mensubtur. "maa" ismiyye ve ibhâmiyye mâ'sıdır. Mmaa" nekre olan bir isme ziyâde kılınır, ona kapalılık ve umumîlik manasına yakın bir manâ verir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: misâllerden bir misâl olarak yani, misâl oldu. u "maa" kelimesi mâ kablinin (bir öncesinin) sıfatıdır. "sivrisinek" kelimesi, ia "misâl" kelimesinden bedeldir. Sivrisinek diye tercüme edilen kelimesi, tahta kurusu¬nun küçüğüne denilmektedir. Zamanla sivrisineğe isim oldu. San¬ki, sivrisinek, tahta kurusunun bazisidır. Büyük Ve Küçük Her Şeyi Yaratan Allah'dır "Ve sivrisineğin üstünde olan varlıkları" Yani sivrisinekten daha ziyâde olan, kara sinek ve örümcek gibi hayvanları da misal getirip zikreder. Veyahut da, küçüklükte sivrisinekten daha küçük olan varlıkları da anar. Sivrisinekten küçük varlık, o adlardandır, en yüksek ve küçüğe itlâk olunur. O "daabbe"dir; (deprenen bir hayvandır). Sakin olduğunda yani hareket etmediğinde çıplak gözle görülmez ancak, hareket ettiği zaman zahir olup farkedilir. Farkedilmesi için ancak, onun hareket etmesi gerekir. Eğer sen: "Allah, müşriklerin ilâhlarını (putlarını) örümcek evine (ağına) ve sineğe benzetti. Allah'ın sivrisinek ve daha küçük bir varlığı misâl vermesinden gaye nedir?" dersen; cevaben derim ki: Bu ayette sanki şöyle dedi: Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬leri, sizin ilahlarınızı (taptıklarınızı) bir sivrisinek veya daha küçük ve duşuk bir şeye benzetmekten haya etmez. Sizin örümcek ve sinek hakkındaki zannınız nedir? Siz örümcek ve sineği bir kenara Dirakın. İsa Kara suresi, Hyei: Rabf bin Enes Hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin sivrisinek ile misal vermesi, dünya ehline ibret içindir. Çünkü sivrisinek, aç kaldıkça yaşar; karnı doyduğu zaman Ölür. Dünya sahibi de böyledir. Müstağnî olduğu yani, (zengin olup kimseye ihtiyacı kalmadığı) zaman tuğyana düşer, azginlaşır ve kendisini kötülük kaplar. İmam Ebû Mansûr Hazretleri buyurdular: Cisim ve cüssesi küçük olan varlıkları yaratmasında Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine olan deliller, büyükleri yaratmasındaki delillerden daha acâibtir. Zîrâ insanlar, sivrisinek ve sinek benzeri cisimleri küçük olan varlıkların suretlerini tasvir etmek için bir araya toplansalar ve bunlar için lâzım olan, ağız, burun, göz, el, ayak, medhal (gıdanın girdiği yer) ve mahreçlerini (pisliklerinin çıktığı) organları yeniden yapmaya güçleri yetmeyecektir. Fakat belki, sivrisinekten çok büyük bir hayvanın kemiklerini tasvir edebilirler. Sivrisineğe küçük olan hacim ve cismine rağmen, büyük ve kuvvetli olan file verilen bütün organlar, sivrisineğe verildi. Kendini Bilen Rabbini Bilir Burada insanın haline ve mükemmel istidadına işaret vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı kendi sureti yani kendi sıfatı üzere yarattı." İnsanın zaifliğine rağmen Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, kendi Cemâl ve Celâl sıfatından insana verdi. İnsanın kendi nefsinin sıfat aynasında müşahede etmesi için onu bir örnek yaptı. Buyurdukları gibi: Nefsini bilen, Rabbini de bilmiş olur." Bu şeref ve üstünlük hiç bir mahlûkâta nasib olmadı. İnsanlara mahsus bir şereftir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "Şanım hakkı İçin, biz Adem oğlunu terkîm ettik , karada ve denizde binitlere yükledik ve hoş hoş nimetlerden besledik, yarattıklarımızdan çoğunun üzerine geçirdik!70 Mesnevide Buyurdu *Topraktan yaratılan Âdem Aleyhisselâm, *İlmi Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden öğrendi. *Hatta yedi kat gök ve içindekilerin ilmi ona verildi. *Âdem Aleyhisselâm, ilmiyle meleklerin nâm ve namusunu kırdı. Onları geçti. *Şeytan büyük olan Allah'ın karşısında kibirlendi. Gönül katresine bir gevher düşürttü. *Allah onu denizlere ve feleklere vermedi. *Ne vakte kadar suretler ile meşgul olacaksın? *Ey suret perest olan insan, *Manâsız olan canın suretten kurtuldu. *Eğer Adem yalnız, suretle insan olsaydı, *Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle Ebû Cehilin bir olması lâzımdı. Allah Aslanı Korkak, Sivri Sineği Cesur Yarattı Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, zayıf insanların kalblerini, zayıf cinslerinin zikirleriyle kuvvetlendirdi. Böylece halk, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kuvvetli hayvanlar heyetinde zayıf varlıkları yaratmasındaki kudretini anlamış oluyor. Zîrâ Sivrisinek, küçüklüğüne rağmen, filin büyüklüğü heyetin-dedir. Hatta sivrisineğin fazladan iki kanadı bile var. Bu hal, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin halkın yapmış olduğu az amele karşı, çok amelin yapmış olduğu sevabı vermesini akıldan uzak tutmamaktadır. Cüssesi küçük olan bir varlığa, cüssesi büyük olan varlığa vermiş olduğu bütün özellikleri verdiği gibi. Yine acâibatandir ki, bu küçük varlık kendisinden çok büyük olan varlıklara zarar ve eziyet vermektedir. Fil gibi büyük hayvanlar, sivrisineğin kendilerini ısırmalarına mani olamıyor. (Sivrisinek, sadece "Rabbim Allandır" dediği için ibrahim Aİeyhisseiâm gibi yüce bir peygamberi ateşe atan Nemrud'u bile öldürdü.) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin lutfundandır: Aslanı gayet kuvvetli, sinek ve sivrisineği gayet zayıf yaratması. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sinek ve sivrisineğe cesaret verdi. Böylece hiç çekinmeden ve korkmadan insanların yüzlerine ve başlarına uçuşuyorlar. Sürekli olarak bunu yapmaktan çekinmiyorlar. insanlar, sinek ve sivrisineğin bu hareketlerine mani olmak için mübalağa ile çalışmalarına rağmen onlara mani olamıyorlar. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Aslanda ise korkaklığı yarattı. Onun bu korkaklığı insanların meskun oldukları yerlerden ve yollarından kaçmasıyla tezahür etti. Eğer aslanda sinek ve sivrisineğin cesareti bulunmuş olsaydı elbette insanlar helak olurlardı. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın insanlığa büyük lütfuyla güçsüz (ve zayıf varlıklara) cesareti, güçlü varlıklara ise korkaklığı verdi. Şaşılacak şey ki, seni bu zayıf varlık karşısında güçsüz, o büyük ve güçlü varlık karşısında da güçlü kıldı. Hikâye Hikâye olunur: Halife Me'mûn bir gün hutbe okuyordu. Bu sırada gözünün üzerine bir sinek kondu. Halife Me'mûn sineği kovdu. Sinek yine geldi. Halife Me'mûnün sineği kovması ve sineğin tekrar gelip gözünün ve yüzünün üzerine konmaya çalışması defalarca tekrar etti. Sonunda Halife Me'mûn sineğe teslim oldu, hutbesini kesmek mecburiyetinde kaldı. Halife Me'mûn, sineğin kendisini rahatsız etmesi üzerine hutbesini kesip namazı kıldırdıktan sonra Mûtezile'den Basralıiann büyük şeyhi ve âlimi olan Ebû Hüzeyl' getirtti. Halife Me'mûn Ebû Hüzeyle: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sineği neden yarattı?" diye sordu. Ebû Hüzeyl: -"Zâlimleri onunla küçük düşürmek için yarattı," diye cevab verdi. Halife Me'mûn: -"Doğru söyledin" dedi ve Ebü Hüzeyle bu manidar cevabın¬dan ötürü büyük miktar mal verdi. "Ravzatü'l-ulemâ"da böyle geçmektedir. Allah İçin, Sivri sinekle Arşı Yaratması Birdir Kuşeyrî (r.h.) Hazretleri, buyurdular: Halik zül-celâlin kudre¬tine nisbetle, yaratma işi, havada uçuşan bir zerreden de daha önemsizdir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri katında, kudret açısından arşı yaratmakla sivrisineği yaratmak arasında bir fark yoktur. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri için, Arş'ın yaratılması zor gelmediği gibi, sivrisineğin yaratılması da (arşın yaratılmasından) daha kolay değildir. Zîrâ noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah subhânehû ve tekaddes hazretleri, kolaylık ve zorluğun ilhakından münezzehtir. (0 bir şeyin olmasını istediği zaman ona "ol" der o da oluverir. "O'nun emri, bir şeyi murad edince ona sade ol demektir, o, oluverir. İncirden İnciler Bil ki, küçük şey küçük şeyle olunur; büyük bir şey büyük bir şeyle olunduğu gibi. Eğer misal verilen şey her şeyden daha büyükse, İncil-i şerifte "kalbin hilesini", elek ve kalburun üzerine çıkan değersiz şeylere benzetilmesi gibi. İndide şöyle buyuruldu: "Elek gibi olmayın. Elek'ten temiz ve iyi olan un çıkar, dökülür; artıkları (olan kepek ve çöpleri) tutar. Siz de böylesiniz. Hikmeti ağzınızdan çıkarır; hile ve desiseleri kalbinizde bırakır¬sınız." 1/86 Yine İncil, sefih (ahmaklar) ile konuşmayı, eşek anlanyla kışkırtmaya (ve oynamaya) benzetti: Eşek anlanyla oynayıp onları kışkırtmayın; sizi ısırırlar. Sefihler (ahmaklar) ile muhatab olmayın size sövüp sizi kırarlar. Yine İncil'de şöyle buyuruldu: Zahirelerinizi depolamayın. Zîrâ depolanan zahireleri, güve ve kurt ifsâd eder (bozar). Zahirelerinizi açık arazîde de yığmayın, hırsız ve sâm yeli vardır. Hırsız zahirelerinizi çalar, sâm yeli ise yakar, kurutur. Lâkin zahirelerinizi (Allah yolunda infak etmek suretiyle) Allah'ın katında biriktirin (depolayın). Yine tncîl-i şerifte geldi (rivayet edildi). Semâ'nın melekû-tunun misâli, köyünde en iyi buğday (tohumunu) eken adamın hali gibidir. İnsanlar uyudukları zaman, düşmanı geldi, geceleyin onun tarlasına delice otunun (gökçek denilen karaca) tohumunu tarlasına saçıp eker. Onu buğdayın tanelerinin içine iyice karıştırır. Çiftçinin hizmetçisi: -"Efendim! Sen tarlaya iyi buğday tohumunu ekmemiş miydin?" dedi. Çiftçi: -"Evet! (En iyi buğday tohumunu ektim,) dedi. Hizmetçi: -"Peki bu delice otunun tohumlan nereden ekildi?" dedi. -"Belki siz, buğday biçmek için gittiğinizde onunla beraber delice otunu da biçtiniz ve bu tohumları oradan gelmiştir." dedi. Adam ikisinin (buğday tohumu ile delice otunun tohumlarının) beraberce yetişmeleri için olduğu halde terketti. Hasad zamanına kadar böyle gitti. Hasad zamanı çiftçi önce delice otunun biçilip deste deste toplanılmasını emretti. Biçilen ve bir yerde yığılan delice otunu ateşe verip tamamen yaktı. Sonra buğdayını topladı. Onları güzelce döğüp, sap ve samandan ayırdı. Bunun tefsiri (açıklanması): Çiftçi, beşeriyetin babası Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dir. Köy, (tarla) bu âlemdir. Buğday, taattir. Delice otunu eken düşman, şeytandır. Delice otu isyan ve hatadır. Ekini biçenler, melekler olup, Ademoğlunun ruhlarını alıp vefat ettirmektedirler. Arabların Bazı Darb-i Meselleri *Arabların böyle darbı meselleri vardır. *O zürriyetine yeteni topluyor. *Yedi yıllık maişetini depoladığı sanılan kişi için söylenir. *Sinekten daha atılgan ve cesûr. *Çünkü sinek hiç çekinmeden en zorba kral ve zalimlerin burnuna konabilmektedir. *Aslan menetti. *Su'dan men olduğu ve su almadan geri döndüğü zaman söylenir. *Maymundan daha iyi işitir. *Bedevî Arablar, maymunların, en gizli söylenen fisiltı ve hışırtıları işittiklerini sanıyorlardı. *Devenin tırnaklarından daha gizli. *Yani onun gizliliği yedi mil ve yedi gecelik yoldan daha gizlidir. *Maymundan daha uzun ömürlü. *Onlar maymunların yediyüz yıl yaşadıklarını sanmaktadırlar. *Yılandan daha uzun ömürlü. *Bedeviler, yılanların öldürülme olmadan ölmediklerini sandıkları için böyle diyorlardı. *Akbabadan daha uzun ömürlü. Bir akbaba üçyüz yıl yaşamaktadır. *Filanca (kişi) çekirgeden daha çok üşümektedir. Çekirgeler, kışın soğuğuna tahammül edemedikleri ve *sabredemedikleri için, kışın ortaya çıkmazlar. Ancak yazın havalar ısındıktan sonra ortaya çıkarlar. *Kelebekten daha hızlı uçar. *Yani kelebekten daha hafif. Kelebeğe farsçada pervane denir. *Sivrisineğin beyninden daha değerli. Bulunmayan bir şey için söylenir. *Sivri sineğin beyniyle mükellef kılınmış. *Bir kişi asla bulamayacağı ve takat getiremeyeceği bir şeyle mükellef kılındığı zaman böyle söylenir. *Sivri sinekten daha zayıf. *Güçsüz ve çok zayıf olan kişi için söylenir. *Güveden daha fazla yiyici. *Güve, buğday ve arpaları yiyen haşare (bit) ve yün ve pamuktan imal edilen kumaş, elbise ve başka şeyleri yiyen küçük hayvancıklar (haşerelerdir). *Hulâsa, mahakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, insanlar için darb-ı meselleri getirir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri hakkı beyan etmekten haya etmez, çekinmez. Allahü Teâlâ'nın darb-ı mesellerinde mutlaka hikmet ve faydalar vardır. Ancak aklı selim sahibi olan kişiler düşünüp, ibret alırlar. Fârisî beyit tercümesi Ev evin içinde iklîmde değildir. Yanılgıdan sonra yine yanlış yapmak var ama, Eğitimden doğan bir yanlışlık değildir. "Amma iman edenler" Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine iman edenler.... Cümlenin başındaki (ü) fe harfi, mâ kablinin delâlet ettiği tertibe, manâ'ya mâ ba'dinin delalet etmesi içindir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir. İman edenler şöyle darbetmektedirler. "Biliyorlar ki, muhakkak o" yani sivrisinek ve sineğin doarb-ı mesel getirilmesi, "Hakdır, gerçektir". Yani inkârına yol olmayan sabit bir gerçektir. "Rabbleri tarafından..." Bu cümle, "Hakdır, gerçektir" kelimesinin müttekıyne ait olan zamirden hâldir. Veya misâle ait olan zamirden haldir. Yani bu darb-ı mesel, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri tarafındandir. Bu hak olan misal üzerine düşünüyorlar. Tefekkür ediyorlar ve yakînen inanıyorlar ki büyük ve küçük şeyleri yaratan hakikaten Allah'dır. Büyük ve küçük şeyleri yaratmak, Allah'ın kudretinin katında müsâyi (eşit) olduğuna inanmaktadırlar. "Ve amma küfre saplananlar ise," Onlar Yahûdî ve müşriklerdir. (Çünkü o dönemde hicaz bölgesinde Hıristiyanlar yoktu. Daha sonra bu âyetleri okuyup Yahûdî ve müşrikler gibi düşünen herkes bu âyetin "kâfir" diye beyan ettiği mananın altına girer) "Diyorlar ki; neyi?" Neyi veya hangi şeyi? "Allah bu şeyle murad etti" Yani bu kötü misal ile "şu" (esmâ-i işaret) kelimesiyle müşârün ileyhi (kendisine işaret edilen şeyi yani darb-ı meseli) küçük görme ve önemsiz bir şey olduğuna işaret vardır. "misâl" yani bu darb-ı mesel ile "misâl" kelimesinin başındaki lami tarif (elif ve lâm) hazfedildiğinden hal olmak üzere nasb oldu. Yani "misâl olduğu halde" veya temyiz olmak üzere mensubtur. Allah kâfirlere şöyle cevab verdi: "Onun sebebiyle dalâlete düşürür sapıttırır," Yani bu misal ile yolunu şaşırttırır. Hakdan sarfi nazar edip bâtıla sapmaktır. Doğru yoldan eğri yola sapmaktır. Sapıtmanın Allah'a isnâd edilmesi, yani sapıtmayı yaratan noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allahü Teâlâ'ya isnâd edilmesi, bütün eşyayı yaratan O olması manâsındadır. Dalâlet, kulun kesb olan efâlindendir. Allah'ın bir kişi için dalâleti yaratması onun dalâleti kesbetmesinden dolayıdır. çoğu, çok kişiyi" kâfirlerden çok kişiyi. Bu da onların Kur'ân-i Kerim'i yalanlamalarıma küfür ve dalâletlerinin artması şeklindedir. "Ve onun sebebiyle hidâyet verir" yani bu darb-i mesel sebebiyle muvaffak kılar. 1/87 "çoğu, çok kişiyi" Mü'minlerden... Mü'minler, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i ve oradaki darb-ı meselleri tasdik ettikleri için hidâyetleri ziyâde olup artmaktadır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onlardan dalâleti tercih ettiğini bildiği kulunu bunun sebebiyle dalâlete düşürdü. Onlardan hidâyeti tercih ettiğini bildiğini de onun sebebiyle hidâyeti verdi. (Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ezelî olan ilmiyle kulların hangisinin dalâlet ve hidâyeti seçtiğini biliyor. Allah'ın ilmi, ezelîdir. Allahü Teâlâ, kendi istek serbest arzu ve iradeleriyle dalâleti tercih eden kullarına onların seçmiş olduğunu bildiği dalâleti verdi. Hidâyeti tercih edenlere de onların seçmiş olduklarını bildiği hidâyeti yarattı. Burada dalâlet ve hidâyeti kasteden kuldur. Yaratıcısı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleridir.) Eğer sen: "Allah onun sebebiyle çoklarını hidâyete erdirir" âyetiyle hidâyete erenleri çoklukla vasıflandırdı, halbuki azdırlar?" diye sorarsan cevaben derim ki: Hidâyet ehli kendi azlıkla vasıflandırdıkları zaman kendi nefislerinde çokturlar. Çoklukları, dalâlet ehline kıyâsladır. Hidâyet ehlinin çokluğu hakikî manâdadır. Her ne kadar suret bakımından az olsalar bile hakikî manâda çokturlar. Çünkü onlar hak din üzeredirler; kâfirler ise bâtıl ve dalâlet üzeredirler. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Sevâdü'1-azâm (ekseriyet, çoğunluk) bir kişi de olsa hak üzere olandır. "Ve Allah onunla sapıttırmaz, dalâlete düşürmez," Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu darb-ı meseli yalanlamakla rezil ve rüsvay etmez. "Ancak fasıkları sapıttırır." Allah'ı inkâr eden ve emrinden çıkanları... Fâsık ve Fışkın Mertebeleri Fısk, lugatta çıkmak demektir. Şeriatın istilâhında ise, büyük günahları irtikâb etmekle Allah'ın taatından çıkmaktır. O büyük günahlar ki, küçük günahlara isrâr etmek de onların cümlesindendir. Büyük günahların ve fışkın üç mertebesi vardır. Birincisi: Ahmaklık ve cehalet. Bu da büyük günahları bazen irtikâb etmeye sebeptir. Bu kişi büyük günahı işlediği için kendini kabahatli görüp suçlar. Tevbe etmediği zaman bunun için kabahatlidir. İkincisi: Büyük günahlar işlemeyi mütemadiyen alışkanlık haline getirip sürekli işlemektir. Üçüncüsü: Kabahat olduğunu bilmekle beraber büyük günahları sürekli işlemeyi azmetmek ve cehdetmektir. Bu takaba küfrün mertebelerindendir. Fasık bu dereceye ulaşmadıkça ondan "mü'min" adı selbedilip (soyulup) alınmaz. Kendisinde tasdik olduğu için... Küfürle imanın çevresinde dönüp dolaşmaktadır. "Onlar ki, Allah'ın ahdini (Allah'a-verdikleri sözü) bozarlar." Yani muhalefet ederler ve Allah'ın emirlerini terkederler. Nakz, feshetmek ve terkibi açmaktır. Eğer sen: Ahdin ibtâlinde Nakz kelimesinin kullanılmasına yol nedir? dersen; cevaben derim ki: Müteâhidlerin (sözleşenlerin) arasında içinde bulunan vuslatdan yani kavuş¬madan dolayı, ahd, kelimesi istiare yoluyla ipe benzetilip bu ismi aldı. Allah'ın Ahidleri Denildi ki: Allah'ın ahdi üçtür. Birincisi: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinde Rububiyeti hakkında almış olduğu ahid ve sözdür. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinde almış olduğu ahdi şöyle beyan etmektedir: "Hem rabbin, Benî Âdem'den, bellerinden zürriyetlerini alıp da onları nefislerine karşı şâhid tutarak: "Rabbınız değil miyim!" diye şahit tuttuğunda: "Belâ! Evet, şahidiz." dediler. "Kiyâmet günü bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu." Demeye-siniz. İkincisi: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin peygamberlerden almış olduğu ahiddir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri peygamberlerden almış olduğu ahdi şöyle beyan etmektedir: "'Dini doğru tutun ve onda tefrikaya düşmeyin!" Üçüncüsü: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin âlimlerden almış olduğu ahiddir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri âlimlerin hakkı gizlememeleri ve insanlığa hakikati anlatmaları için ahid aldı. "Vaktiyle Allah, kendilerine kitâb verilen okur-yazarlann şöyle mîsâkını (sözünü) aldı: "Celâlim hakkı için, onu (dini) insanlara anlatacaksınız, gizlemeyeceksiniz" derken, onlar onu, omuzlarının arkasına attılar da, mukabilinde biraz para aldılar. Bakın! Ne kötü veriş.187." Ahid 3 Yerde "Mîsâk'mdan (söz verip andlaştıktan) sonra..." Yani bu ahdi vesikâlandırdıktan ve onu kabul ile bağladıktan sonra... Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriye-tinden almış olduğu ahdi üç nüsha yapıp ayrı ayrı yerlerde muhafaza edilmektedir: 1 - Levh-i Mahfuz'da 2- Ahfâ mevkiinde, 3- Hacerül-Esved'de Asli-» "mîsâkı" kelimesindeki zamir, ahd içindir. Veya, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri bunu peygamberleri gönderdikten ve kitabları indirip vesikâlandırdıktan sonra, demektir. Zamir Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine racidir. Burada mîsâk'dan murad, masdarın kendisidir. Ahdin kendisi değildir. Hikâye Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretlerinden hikâye olunur. Onun amcasının bir oğlu vardı. Zamanlarındaki Sultanın sarayında çalışıyordu. Zâlim ve zorba bir kişiydi. Bu adam bir gün hastalandı. Kendi kendine söz verdi, ahdetti ve adakta bulundu: -"Bu hastalığımdan şifa bulursam, bir daha ebediyyen Sultanın sarayında çalışmayacağım." dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri hemen kendisine şifa verdi. Bu hastalıktan kurtuldu, ikinci kere yine Sultanın işine girdi. Birinci defa insanlara etmiş olduğu zulümden daha fazla zulüm ve haksızlık etmeye başladı. İkinci defa hastalandı. İkinci kere yine kendi kendine söz verdi. Allah'a ahdetti: -"Eğer iyileşirsem, Sultanın işlerinde çalışmayacağım ve insanlara zulmetmiyeceğim," diye söz verdi. Allah*ın lutfu ile iyileşti, yine sözünü bozdu. Sultanın işlerine girdi. Önceki iki durumundan daha fazla zulüm ve haksızlık etmeye başladı. Kendisinde çok şiddetli bir illet (hastalık) peyda oldu. Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretlerine haber verdiler. Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretleri onu gördü. Durumuna baktı. Ona: -"Ey Amca oğlul Kendi nefsine bir şeyi adayarak vâcib kıl. Allah'a bir ahid (söz) ver. Belki bu adağın sayesinde bu hastalıktan kurtulursun," dedi. O'da: -"Eğer ben bu yatağımdan sağ ve salim olarak kalkarsam bir daha ebediyyen Sultanın işlerine dönmeyeceğim," dedi. O zaman Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretleri gaibten bir ses işitti: -"Ey Mâlikî Biz onu gerçekten defalarca tecrübe ettik. Onu çok yalancı gördük. Onun nezri (adağı) ona fayda sağlamaz. Yani biz onu nefsiyle tecrübe ettik, nefsini yalanladı. 0 genç bu hali üzere vefat etti. (Ravzâtül-UIemâ'da böyle geçer.) Mesnevide buyuruldu Mîsâkı bozmak ve tevbeyi kırmak, ömrün sonunda laneti macibtir. "Allah'ın birleştirmesini emrettiği şeyi (iman ve akrabalık bağlarını) keserler" "Birleştirmesi" Cümle mevsûl zamirinden bedel olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Yani Allah'ın kendisini ulaştırmayı emrettiği şey. 0 da noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin, kesilmesinden razı olmadığı her türlü kesikliğe ihtimâli vardır. Sıla-i rahmi yani yakın akrabalar ile ilişkiyi kesmek, mü'minler ile dostluğu kesmek, tasdikte ve inançta peygamberlerin (a.s.)ın ve ilâhî kitabların arasını tefrik etmek, farz namazlarda cemaati terketmek ve kendisinde hayırdan ve sevâb'tan ayrılmak bulunan diğer emirleri kesip atmaktır veya şerri alışkanlık haline getirip işlemektir. Zîrâ şer, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleriyle kul'un arasında bulunan vuslatı keser. Her vasıl ve fasıl ise bizzat maksut olandır. Ve hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyrulmaktadır: (i/88) Sıla-i Rahim "İnsanların arasında ilim zahir olup, amel zayi yani kayıp ve yok olduğu, dilden birbirlerini sevip; kalben birbirlerine buğzettikleri ve yakın akrabalar ile ilişkiyi kestikleri zaman, Allah onlara lanet eder. Bu durumda Allah onları sağır eder ve gözlerini kör eder." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu:) "Üç (zümre) kıyamet günü, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin arşının gölgesinde olurlar. (Birincisi:) Bir kadındır. Kocası vefat etti, (geride) küçük yetimler bıraktı. Kadının bir çok isteyenleri çıktığı halde evlenme¬di: "Ben yetimlerimin üzerinde otururum, tâki onlar büyüyüp bana ihtiyaçları kalmadığı veya öldükleri zamana kadar," dedi. (İkincisi:) Bir karı ve koca ki, malları var. Kadın bir yemek pişirdi. Yemeğine konulan şeyleri güzel yapıp iyi pişirdi. O yemeğe yetim ve miskinleri çağırdı. (Üçüncüsü:) Sıla-ı rahm yapan (yakın akrabalarını- ziyaret eden kişinin) rızkı genişler ve onun ömrü uzun olur. Ve (kıyamet gününde) Rabbinin arşının gölgesinin altında olur. Ve yeryüzünde fesat ve bozgunculuk yapa'rlar." İnsanların iman etmelerine mani olmakla, hak ile istihza etmekle, âlemin nizâmının kendisiyle döndüğü ve kâim olduğu şeyleri (kanun ve nizâmları) ve âlemin düzenini kesmekle yeryüzünde fesat çıkarıyorlar. "İşte bunlar hep, hüsrana düşenlerdir" Yani âhirette, sevâb ile cennete girmek yerine; ıkâb yani ceza ile ziyana uğramış ve aklanmışlardır. Çünkü onlar, bozgunculuğu ve feshi vefa ile ilişkileri kesmeyi visal ile, fesadı islâhla ve ahiretin cezasını, sevabıyla değiştirdiler. Cennette Herkesin Bir Makamı Vardır Mü'min ve kâfir hiç kimse yok ki onun mutlaka cennette bir makamı, ehli ve hizmetçisi vardır. Eğer o kişi Allah'a itaat ederse, cennette onun makamı, ehli ve hizmetçisi kendisine verilir. Eğer kişi, Allah'a asî olursa, ona mü'minler varis olur. Âsi, ehli, hizmetçisi ve makamından zarar etmiş olur. Te'vflât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf? Mânalar "Bilmeli ki, Allah bir sivrisineği, hatta daha üstününü bir mesel yapmaktan sıkılmaz. İmân edenler..." İman edenler, imanın nuruyla, darb-ı meseller suretinde, manâları ve hakikatleri müşahede ediyorlar. "İmân edenler bilirler ki, o şüphesiz Hakk'tır, Rablerindendir. Amma küfre saplananlar. Kâfirler hakkı inkâr etme haysiyetiyle inkârlarının zulmeti, gözlerine perde kılındı. Ve böylece darb-ı mesellere giydirilmiş olan hakikatleri müşahede edemediler. Nasıl ki, acem yani Arab olmayan, Arab dili ve edebiyatına vakıf olmayan birinin Arab lügatına giydirilen manâları müşahede edemez... Yine böylece, kâfirler ve câhillerde darb-ı mesellerin hakikatlerini idrâk edemeyip hayretle (ve şaşkınlıklarıma) şöyle dediler: "Allah böyle bir mesel ile ne murad etmiş?" derler. Cehâletleriyle inkârları üzerine inkârları ziyâde oldu. Cehalet ayağıyla dalâlet vadisine düştüler. "Evet!.. Allah onunla bir çoklarını şaşırtır 26," Yaratılışın başlangıcında, nurun saçılıp serpintisinde hata edenlerden çoğunu saptırır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Muhakkak Allah, mahlûkâtı bir karanlık içinde yarattı. Nurundan onların üzerine saçtı. Bu nur kime isabet ettiyse hidâyet buldu. Ve nurun isabet etmediği kişi ise dalâlete girdi, (sapıttı). Âlemi ervahta, bu nuru şaşıran kimse, burada (dünyada) iman nurundan hataya düşer. İman nurundan hatâ'ya düşen Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in nurundan mahrum olup hidâyete nail olamaz. Kime âlem-i ervahta bu nûr isabet ettiyse dünyada iman nuru isabet eder. Kime iman nuru isabet ederse, ona Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in nuru isabet eder. Ve kendisine Kur'ân-ı Kerim nuru isabet edenler. Allah'ın ahdini, yine onunla bir çoklarını yola getirir..." cümlesinden olurlar. Kur'ân-ı Kerim kimileri için şifâ ve rahmettir; kimiler İçin de hastalık ve şekaavettir. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Allah'ın kelâmıdır. Allah'ın sıfatıda lütuf ve kahra şâmildir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin lutfu ile sâdıklar hidâyete erdiler; kahrıyla da fâsıklar dalâlete düşüp sapıttılar. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Hem onunla ancak o fâsıkları şaşırtır." Yaratılışın başlangıcında kendisine nurun serpintisi değenlerin haricinde kalanlar, sapıttılar. Sonra Cenâb-ı Allah, nurun serpintisinin dışında kalanları zikredip, ahdini bozanları haber verdi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Onlar ki, O'nun mîsâkı ile bağlandıktan sonra bozarlar." Mîsâk günü ihlâs ile ubudiyet ve tevhid üzerine Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine verdikleri ahdi, sözleştikten sonra bozanlar, "Allah'ın birleştirmeyi emrettiğini kat' edip keserler." Hakka ulaştıran seyrü sulûk'un iplerini ve kötülüklerden arınıp, can ü gönülden Allah'a yönelmenin bağlarını ve halka bağlılığı keserler. (Halbuki) Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "ve mâsivâdan kesilerek O'na çekil Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin gayrisinden külliyen ve tamamen kesilip Allah'a yönelmektir. "Ve yeryüzünde fesad çıkarıyorlar (bozgun¬culuk yapıyorlar.)" Yani onlar, tıynetlerinin toprağında bulunan fıtrî tevhidin tohumlarını, şirk ve peygamberlerin davetini kabul¬den yüzçevirmekle bozuyorlar. Tevhid tohumunu iman ve sâlih amel ile sulamaktan yüzçevirenler. "İşte bunlar hep o hüsrana düşenlerdir! Kendi içlerinde var olan, insan kemâliyet istîdâtmi hüsrana uğrattılar; suyun yokluğunda yerin içindeki çekirdekler, kabuk¬larını kırıp çıkma istidatlarını kaybedip çürüdüğü gibi... Allahü Teala şöyle buyurdu: "Kasem olsun ki asra...1 İnsan mutlak bir hüsranda;2 Ancak o kimseler başka ki, iman edip sâlih ameller işlediler ve hep hakkı vasiyet ettiler ve sabrı vasiyet ettiler! Allahı Nasıl İnkâr Edersiniz "Nasır inkâr ediyorsunuz?" "Nasıl" kelimesi, ij^ik; "İnkâr ediyorsunuz" fiilinin altında bulunan zamirden hâl olup mahallen mensubtur. Yani inat eder olduğunuz halde. (1/89) inkâr ediyorsunuz, reddediyor ve tanımıyorsunuz. Allah'ı Yani Allah'ın vahdâniyyetini (birliğini) inkâr ediyorsunuz. Âfâkî ve enfüsî (dışınızda ve içinizde) bir çok deliller sizinle beraber olup sizi küfürden imana çevirdiği halde nasıl inkâr ediyorsunuz? Âyet-i kerimedeki istifham (yani soru) inkârîdir. Pratikte böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını inkâr için değildir. Belki vak'anın inkârı, Allah'ı inkâr etmenin akıldan uzak olduğunu ve ondan taaccüb yani hayret edildiğini ifâde içindir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden taaccüb, taaccüb şekli üzerine olur. Bu taaccüb, onun taaccüb'a davet etmesidir. Sanki Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle diyor: Siz onların Allah'ı inkâr etmelerine şaşmıyor musunuz? Ebû'l-Leys'in tefsirinde de olduğu gibi. Kadî (Beyzâvî) istifhamın (sorunun) haber vermek için olduğunu söyler. Manâsı şöyledir: Bana haber verin! Siz neye göre inkâra kalkışıyorsunuz? "Ve sizler ölü idiniz." Ölüler" kelimesi, "Ölü" kelimesinin cemiidir. "sözler" kelimesinin "söz"ün cemii olduğu gibi. Yani siz, ölü olduğunuz bir halde yani hayatı olmayan cisimler idiniz. Anasır, gıdalar, nutfe (meni), bir çiğnemlik et, şekil almış ve almamış iken. Keşşafta buyuruldu: Eğer sen, onlar, câmid (cansız varlıklar) iken onlara nasıl ölüler denilebilir? Çünkü kendisinden hayat eseri görüldükten sonra onu kaybedenlere ölü demek sahih olur," dersen cevaben derim ki: Onlara ölü denilmesi, hayatlarının olmayışından dolayıdır. Allahü Teâlâ, "Ölü belde" buyurdu. "Allah, sizleri diriltti." Ruhları yaratmakla ve onları, siz annelerinizin rahimlerindeki için içinize üflemekle ve sonra dünyanızda size hayat verdi. Bu aynı zamanda onları yeniden diriliş için ilzam etmektir (susturmaktır). (Fe) harfi ta'kîb'e delâlet etmesi içindir. Çünkü dirilme, onların ölüm halinin ardından meydana gelen bir hâldir. Eğer onların üzerlerine bu haller tavırdan tavıra terettüb etmiş ve bazısı bazısınından sonra (terâhî) yoluyla gelse bile; buna birazdan işaret edileceği gibi takib var. Bunların gerçekleşme makamı dünya olduğundan uzun bir zamanda meydana gelmesi üzer. Bundan dolayı terâhî (mühlet) manasına olan li (atıf harfi ile) geldi. Buyurdu: "Sonra (Allah,) sizi vefat ettirecek." Ecelleriniz geldiği zaman canlarınızı alacak. Çünkü ruhlarınız, (Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine ve kudretine delâlet eden bir zahirî hüccet olarak bedenlerinizde emânet idi. Ölüm bir nimettir. Çünkü ölüm, ebedî bir hayat olan ikinci hayata bir vesiledir. Ölüm büyük bir nimettir. Allah, yine sizleri diriltecek" kabir'de suâl için. Allah, mezardaki ölüyü diriltir. O kabrinin başında dönenlerin terliklerinin ayak seslerini bile işitir. Ve ona (Münker ve Nekir isimli iki sorgu meleği tarafından) söylenir: "Rabbin Kim?" "Peygamberin kim?" *"Dinin nedir?" Buna (Yani "Sonra sizleri diriltecek" kavli şerîfıyle) ölümden sonra kıyamet için yeniden dirilişi değil de, kabir suali için diriliş manasına delalet ettiğine, terâhî yani mühlet yoluyla takib manasına olan (atıf harfi) delâlet etmektedir. Bu kavli şerîf ile kabirden sonra kalkış manasındaki dirilme murad edilseydi, o zaman, hesab ve ceza için terâhi olmadan (fasılasız olarak, ara vermeksizin) hemen Allah'ın huzuruna dönüş zikredilirdi. Halbuki burada, "sonra" (atıf harfi) zikredildi. Bu da kıyamet günü (haşr) dirilişine uygun düşme-mektedir. Bu âyeti kerime aynı zamanda kabir azabına ve kabirde rahat etmeye delâlet etmektedir. Teysir tefsirinde oldu¬ğu gibi. "Sonra da döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz." Haşr'den sonra. Allah'dan başkasına değil (ona götürüle¬ceksiniz.) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, size amellerinizle karşılık verir. Eğer amelleriniz hayır ise, cezası (karşılığı) da hayır olur; eğer amelleriniz şer ise cezası da şer olur. Hesab için kabirlerinizden haşrolursunuz. Siz bu halinizi bildiğiniz halde, küfürde olmanıza ne kadar şaşılır! Eğer denilse: "Eğer onlar, ölü olduklarını, sonra Allah'ın onları dirilttiğini ve daha sonra onları öldürdüğünü biliyorlarsa, neden Allah'ın, kabirlerinde onları bir daha diriltip kendisine döndür¬düğünü bilmediler?" Cevaben derim ki: tkisi hakkında ilim (yokluk ve yokluktan sonra var olmak ile ilgili bilgi) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kademe kademe onlara sunmuş olduğu ilimden almaları mümkündür. Bunun izahında ise hiç şüphesiz özür vardır. Âyet-i kerimede ise, ikisinin sıhhati üzerine delil olan şeylere tenbih vardır. O da Cenâb-ı Allah, eğer onları ilk defa yarattiysa, ikinci defa olarakta (ölümlerinden sonra bir daha) diriltmeye kadir olduğu gerçeğidir. Zîrâ bir şeyi ilk kez yaratmak ona ikinci kez yaratmaktan daha ehven (kolay) değildir. o haliktır ki, yerde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı." Bu başka bir nimetin açıklamasıdır. Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onları sizin için, sizin kendisinden faydalanıp dünyanızı mamur etmeniz ve dininizi ayakta tutmanız için yarattı. Eşyanın hepsi bu vakit yaratılmadı. "Yerde olanlar" yeryüzünde bulunan eşya. Beyan lercui "Hepsi" ikinci mevsûl'den hal olup mensubtur. Bu â-yet-i kerime ile eşyada asıl olan şeyin, mübâhlık olduğuna delil getirilmektedir. El-Kevâşjde olduğu gibi. Mutlak İbâha Küfürdür Teysîr'de buyuruldu "O (Allah) ki, yeryüzünde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı." Âyet-i Kerimesindeki, "Sizin için" kelimesinin başındaki Lâm (harf-i cer) edatını, bazı câhil mutasavvıflar (gerçek manâda tasavvuf ehli olmadığı halde tasavvuf ehli olarak geçinenler,) mutlak manâya hamlettijer. Ve Her şeyin mübâh olduğuna hükmettiler ve şöyle dediler: "Yasak yok, haram yok ve emir yoktur. Bir kişide marifet tahakkuk ettiği (gerçekleştiği) ve muhabbet kuvvetlendiği zaman ondan ibâdetler sakıt olur (düşer). Haramlar sakıt olur. (Ona haram kalmaz her şey helâl olur dediler). Çünkü sevgili, sevgilisini yoracak şeyleri (iş, emir ve yasakları) emretmez. Canın arzuladığını ve istediğini yapmaktan onu menetmez." Bu sözler onlardan yani mutasavvıf ve müteşeyyihlerden (gerçek tasavvuf ehli olmadığı halde sofu görünen ve evliya ve şeyh olmadığı halde, şeyhlik taslayanlardan) sadır olan sarih (apaçık) küfürdür. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, nehyetti (yasaklar koydu), emretti, (bazı şeyleri) mübâh kıldı, (bazı şeyleri) yasakladı, iyilik yapanlara cennet va'detti, kötülük yapanları Cehennemle korkuttu, müjdeledi ve tehdit etti. Bu konuda nasslar zahir ve deliller, gayet açıktır. Ki, bu âyet-i kerime'yi mutlak ibâhe'ye yorumlayanlardan, islâm dini külliyyen soyulur ve dinden çıkar. Teysir'in kelâmı bitti. "Sonra semâya inayet buyurdu da," Ona yöneldi, yani irâde ve dilemesiyle onu yarattı. Eğrilikten uzak, bir istiva ve semâyı üst üste, kat kat... Onun irâdesi başka bir şeyin sena ve atfına 1/90 veya bundan başka bir şeyi kastederek yöneldi. "Sonra semaya inayet buyurdu da onları, yedi sema halinde nizama koydu." Bu âyet-i kerimesiyle; "Bundan sonra da yeryüzünü döşedi. Arasında bir tenakuz (çekişme ve zıdlik) yoktur. Çünkü yay¬mak demektir. Hasan'dan rivayet olundu: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, arzı (yer küreyi) Beyti Makdis'in (Mescidi Aksâ'nın bulunduğu) yerde avucun içine sığacak bir taş parçası heyetinde (şeklinde) yarattı. Üzerinde kendisine yapışan bir duman vardı. Sonra duman yükseldi. O dumandan gökler yaratıldı. O avuç kadar olan taş olduğu yerde bırakıldı, sonra ondan yeryüzü döşendi. Kevâşî'de de böyledir. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri önce bir cevher yarattı. Onun eni ve uzunluğu bin senelik yılla on bin senelik yıl kadardı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri o cevhere heybetle baktı. Eridi ve hareket etti. Sonra ondan duman meydana geldi ve yükseldi. Suyun üzerinde toplanan köpük gibi oldu. O köpük yer yüzü, duman da sema oldu. Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Sema dumandan yaratıldı. Rüzgar ile yükseltildi. Bir işaretle birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Direksiz (ve dayanaksız) yükseltildi. Ve sonra bir üfürmeyle (İsrafil Aleyhisse-lâm'ın kıyamet için üfürmesiyle) kırılıp dökülecektir. Yedi Kat Semâ "Onları düzenledi" Yani onları tamamladı, tam kıvamına koyup, kuvvetlendirdi ve onları başlangıçta her türlü eğrilik ve yanlışlıktan korunmuş bir şekilde yarattı. Çünkü Allah onları yarattı ve sonra da bu şekilde olmadılar. (Sonra da gökte herhangi bir eğrilik veya yaratılış hatası oluşmadı). "Onları düzenledi" cümlesindeki "Onlar" zamiri mübhemdir (kapalıdır) Bu zamir şöyle açıklandı: "Yedi kat semâvât, yedi kat gök" olarak yarattı. Bu cümle, "Nice adam olarak" sözündeki "adam" gibi, temyiz olmak üzere mensubtur. (Çünkü temyizler mensubâttandır). Gök, yedidir. Birincisi'nin adı, Rakî'dir. Yeşil zümrüddendir. İkincisi'nin adı "Erfelûn"dir. Beyaz gümüştendir. Üçüncüsü, "Kaydûm"dur. Kırımızı yakuttandır. Dördüncüsü, "Mâûn"dur. O da, beyaz incidendir. Beşincisi, "Dİbkâae"dir. O da kırmızı altındandır. Altıncısı, "Vefnaae"dir. O da sarı yakuttandır. Yedincisi, "Urûbâae"dir. O da parıldayan bir nurdandır. Herşeyi Bilen Ancak Allah'dır (Allah), her şeyi bilendir." Burada (sebebiyet ve illet) vardır. Sanki Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: Allah, bütün eşyanın künhünü (mahiyetini) bildiğinden, yarattığını (yaratmayı dilediğini) en mükemmel bir şekilde ve en faydalı bir yöntemle yarattı. Buradan, işi bu (akıllara durgunluk veren ve insana) taaccub veren bir tertip üzere olanın, gerçek âlim olması gerekli olduğu delili çıkmaktadır. Çünkü fiilleri muhkem ve yerinde yapmak, onları en güzel ve en faydalı bir şekilde tahsis etmek; ancak ve ancak, âlim, (her şeyi hakkıyla bilen) hakîm (bütün işlerini bir hik¬metle yapan) ve rahim olan Allah'dan tasavvur edilir. O onların gönüllerindeki tereddüt ve şüpheleri uzaklaştıran ve giderendir. Onların bedenleri, kırılıp, toz haline gelip bütün parçalan birbirinden dağılıp ayrıldıktan ve toz haline gelip karıştığında, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dilemesiyle hepsinin birleşmesi onların gönüllerindeki tereddütleri ve şüpheleri uzaklaştırıp gideren gerçektir. Her bedenin cüzleri (parçalan), hiç bir şeyi eksik bırakmadan ve eklenme olmadan ikinci kere bir daha bir araya gelmekte ve daha önce olduğu gibi olmaktadır. Ruhâniyyatın Mertebeleri Bu âyeti kerimede ruhâniyyatın mertebelerine de işaret vardır. Birincisi: Arz (yeryüzü) melekût ve nefsâni kuvvetlerin âlemidir. ikincisi: Nefs âlemidir. Üçünüsü: Kalb âlemidir. Dördüncüsü: Akıl âlemidir. Beşincisi: Sır âlemidir. Altıncısı: Ruh âlemidir. Yedincisi: Hafâ (ahfâ) âlemidir. Hafâ, ruhun sırrıdır. Buna emirü'l-mü'min Hazreti-i Ali (r.a.) şu sözleriyle işaret ettiler. "Siz bana semâ'nın (manen yükselmenin) yollarını sorun. Ben onları arzın (yeryüzünün) yollarından daha iyi biliyorum. Onun yollan, haller ve makamlardır." Zühd, takva tevekkül, rızâ benzerleri gibi. Bilki mertebeler, göklerin ve beş arş'ın sayısınca on ikidir. Şeyh Üftade (k.s.) Hazretleri şöyle derdi Tevhid için, on iki yol vardır. Celvetiyye (yolunu takip edenler) onu tevhid ile kesiyorlar (bu yollan katediyorlar). Çünkü onların sırrı yakîniliktedir. Halvetiyye ise, bu yolları, esma ile kateder (keser). Çünkü onların sırrı berzahtadır. Ve onlar. cünnetü'1-efâl, cünnetü s-sıfat ve cünnetü'z-zât, diyorlar. Bu cünnetler (kapalılıklar), İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğuna göre, yedidir. Onlardan dördü yakın ehli, yani Celvetiyye yolunun yolcuları içindir. Üçü berzah, yani halvetiyye yolunun yolcuları içindir. Bu üçü'de ef âl, sıfat ve zâttır. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu Allah'ı nasıl inkâr edersiniz" Bu, mü'minlere tevhid ile hitab etmektir. Yani siz Allah'ı ve peygamberlerini inkâr eder misiniz? Çünkü: "Siz ölüler idiniz" Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünde zürriyetler idiniz. "Allah, sizleri diriltti" Sizi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sul¬bünden çıkarmakla ve sizlere "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" Hitabını duyurma lezzetiyle ve size hitâb lezzetlerini tattırdı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sizlere doğru cevâbı verme başarısını nasip etti. Hatta siz korkarak değil; severek: "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin," dediniz. "Sonra sizi öldürecek." Sizi babalarınızın sulblanna ve tabiî insan âlemine döndürmekle sizi tekrar Öldürecek. "Sonra Allah sizi diriltecek" Peygamberleri gönder¬mek ve onların davetini kabul etmenizle. 1/91 "Sonra da döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz." Peygamberlerin delaletiyle, şeriat caddesine tevhid kademi (ayağı) ile girerek; cennetin derecelerine yükseleceksiniz. Bura¬daki hitâb, peygamberler ve evliyaya, şerefinden dolayıdır. Yani, siz inkâr mı ediyorsunuz? Hani siz "adem" yokluk gizlilik ve bilinmezliğinde ölüydünüz (yoktunuz.) Âlem-i Ervâh'ın var olmasıyla sizi diriltti ve üzerinize nur serpti ruhunuzun tıynetini (çamur ve hamurunu) inayet suyuyla ve dört muhabbet eliyle vuslat sabahında yoğurdu. Sonra Allah, öldürdü. Hayal ve his mezarlığına (girdiniz ve böylece) Cemâlini müşahede etmekten ayrıldınız ve öldünüz. Sonra sizi yine diriltti. Peygamberler, insanları, vahyin nuruyla aydınlatıp nûrlandırdılar. Evliya ise, ruhla aydınlattılar. İmanın nurunun ruhuyla... Sonra ona döndürü¬leceksiniz. Peygamberlerin ona dönmesi, urûç (yani Hakka yükselmek ve) miraç iledir. Evliyanın dönmesi ise, rücu' (yani) hakkın cezbelerine dönmekledir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Ey o rabbine muti olan nefs-i mutmainneî 27 Sen dön o rabbine; hem râdıye olarak, hem merdiyye !.. Gir kullarımın içine, 29 Gir cennetime! Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne dönmek zarurî (kaçınılması mümkün olmayan) bir emir olduğuna göre, ya severek Allah'a dönülür. Yakûb'un kıraatında olduğu gibi. (Sülâsî mücerredden cemi müzekker muhatab olarak) "dönersi¬niz" o harfinin fethasi, cim'in kesresiyle okunur. Ya da zorla dönersiniz diğer (kıraat imamlarının) okuduğu gibi. ifâl babında okumaları gibi. O zaman da: "Döndürülürsünüz (zorla da olsa)" manasına gelir. Kendisine döndürüleceğiniz zât'a şu âyet-i kerimeyle işaret edildi: "O (Allah) ki, yeryüzünde rıe varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı." Yani sizi herhangi bir şey için yaratmadı; herşeyi sizin için yarattı. Belki sizi de sadece ve sadece kendi nefsi için yarattı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, buyurduğu gibi: "Ben seni kendim için yetiştirdim.41" Bunun manâsı, "Benden başka bir şey için olma. Ben de senden başka bir şey için olmam. Sen bana olduğun kadar; ben de o kadar senin için olurum." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin buyurdukları gibi: "Kim Allah için olursa, Allah'da onun için olur." Bu istidâd, mevcudattan hiç bir varlığa nasib olmadı. Yani insan gerçekten Allah'a hakikî kul olduğu zaman, Allah, onun olur (ve bütün dileklerini kabul eder.) Bu büyük bir sırdır. Rubûbiyyet sırrını ifşa etmek (yanlış yorumlamak) küfürdür. Kendisi için olduğunu bırakıp; senin olmayan şeylerle meşgul olma. Sonra O'suz kalırsın. "Sonra semaya inayet buyurdu da, onları yedi sema halinde nizama koydu." Bu âyeti kerime, göklerin ve yerin yaratılışının insanın vücûduna tâbi olduğuna işaret etmektedir. (Allah), her şeyi bilendir" Yani yarattığı herşeyi bilendir. Yaratmış olduğu herşey, mahlûkatında her zerre onun hamdini ve sıfatını teşbih etmektedir. Onun vahdaniyyet ve samadâniyyetine şahitlik etmektedir. Ve şöyle derler: "Ey RabbimizF Bunu sen boşuna yaratmadın, Sen noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh ve yücesin, O halde bizleri o ateş azabından koru." Mevlânâ Câmî (k.s.) buyurdular: Âlemler, senin vahdetinin (birliğinin) cilvegâhıdır. âhid ve senin vahdetinin delilleridi tinin (bi şâhid ve senin vahdetinin delilleridir. Âdem Aleyhisselam'in Yaratılışı Meali Şerifi Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye; "Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit, "Â!... Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın; biz hamdinle tesbîh ve seni takdîs edip dururken?!.." dediler. (Cenâb-ı Hak da:) Her halde, ben sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim." buyurdu. Ve Âdem'e bütün esmayı tâlim eyledi (öğretti). Sonra o âlemini (âlemleri) melâikeye gösterip: Haydin, da'vânızda sâdıksanız, bana şunları isimleriyle haber verin!" buyurdu.31 (Melekler dediler:) Sübhânsın (sen, hiç eksiksiz tamsın) yâ rab! Bizim için, senin bize bildirdiğinden başka ilim ne mümkün! 0 alîm, hakîm sen, şüphesiz sensin!" dediler.32(Cenâb-ı Hak Âdem'e:) -"Ey Ademî Bunlara, onları isimleriyle haber ver" buyurdu. Bu emir üzerine Âdem, onlara isimleriyle, onları haber veriverince de (Cenâb-ı Hak) buyurdu ki: -"Demedim mi size; ben, her halde, semâvât ü arz'ın gaybını (göklerin ve yer yüzünün bilinmeyen her şeyini) bilirim!.. Ve biliyorum; ne izhar ediyorsunuz (ne açıklıyorsunuz) da ne ketmeyliyordunuz... (ne gizliyordunuz) Tefsiri: kelimesi mukadder olan "Hatırla, zikret," (emri hâzırın) rhefûlüdür. Yani onlara zikret ve (o) vakti haber ver, manâ¬larına gelir. "Rabbin buyurdu, dedi. Zikretmek (ve hatırlamak) ile emir, zamanı hatırlamaya yöneltiliyor, içinde meydana gelen hadiseler değil. Zamanı hatırlamaktan maksad, zamanın içinde meydana gelen hadiseler olmakla beraber zikrinin mübalağa ile gerekli olmasından dolayıdır. Çünkü bir vakti hatırlamak; o vaktin içinde meydana gelen hadiseleri burhan yoluyla hatırlamak demektir. Çünkü vakit, o meydana gelen hadiseye müştemildir. İnsan, (zamanı hatırlayıp onu aklında) hazır ettiği zaman, sanki o zaman içeri¬sinde yaşanılmış olan olayı bütün tafsilatıyla o an hatırlamıştır. Sanki o hadisenin meydana gelişini müşahede etmekte ve ayânen (apaçık) gömektedir. "Meleklere" Kelimenin başındaki "Lam" tebliğ içindir. Bu bâbda câr ve mecrûr'un takdimi (mutaallikin'dan önce gelmesi), söylenen sözdeki uzunluğa uygunluktandır. Takdimde kendisine ihtimam olmakla beraber, sonra gelecek olan ilâhî beyyinâta aynı zamanda teşvik de vardır. Melek kelimesi "Melâike" kelimesi, dlLi "melek" kelimesinin cemiidir. Melekler", kelimesinin sonundaki (s) te harfi, te'kid içindir. (Cemi müzekker salimin dışındaki bütün) cemiler (hükmen) müennes oldukları için, müennes bir kelimeyle isimlendirildiler. (Yoksa meleklerde müenneslik ve müzekkerlik söz konusu değildir.) Melekler, Cenâb-ı Allah ile peygamberleri arasında vasıtadırlar (aracıdırlar.) Melekler, Allah'ın Resulleridirler. Çünkü "Melek"in aslı, "den gelen 'Me'leke" den maklub (çevrilmiş) olan 2) "Mel'eke'dir. de, risâlet manasınadır. Melekler İslâm âlimlerinin çoğuna göre. Melekler, Latif cisimler olup değişik şekillere girebilen varlıklardır. Bunun delili, peygamber¬lerin melekleri, değişik suret ve şekillerde görmesidir. Meleklerin çokluğu anlatılırken şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: Adem oğlu, cinlerin onda biri kadardır. İkisi (yani insan ve cinler) kara hayvanlarının ancak onda biri kadardır. Hepsi, kuşların onda biri kadardır. Hepsi deniz hayvanlarının ancak onda biri kadardır. Bütün bunların hepsi, semâ dünyasının meleklerinin onda biridir. Bütün bunlar, ikinci kat semâ'nın meleklerinin onda biri kadardır. Bu şekilde tâ yedinci kat semâ'ya kadar yükselir. Sonra bütün bunların hepsi, Âlem-i Kürsfde bulunan meleklerin yanında küçük, az ve önemsiz bir miktardır. Sonra bunların hepsi, arşın kubbelerinden sadece bir kubbede bulunan meleklerin onda biri kadardır. Arşın Surâdikınin yani çadır ve kubbelerinin sayısı altıyüzbindir. Her kubbenin uzunluğu, eni ve kalınlıkları ise, gökler yer ve bunların aralarında bulunanlar karşısında ancak, hissedilebilecekleri kadar olabilirler. 0 kubbe ve çadırların her bir karışında mutlaka bir melek, secde, rükû' ve kıyam halindedir. Onların teşbih ve takdis ile iniltileri vardır. Sonra bunların her biri (1/92) Arşın çevresinde dolaşan ve tavaf eden meleklerin yanında denizden bir damla kadardırlar. Sonra Levh'in melekleri gelir. Onlar, İsrafil Aleyhis¬selâm'ın emrindedirler. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın ordusu oian melekler gelir. Melekler sayısızdırlar. Onları bizim matematik değerlerimiz ifâde edip sayilamadığı gibi ömürlerinin bir müddeti yoktur. Meleklerin, ibâdetlerinin keyfiyeti tam bilinmiyor. Meleklerin sayısını ancak yaratıcısı, alîm ve habîr olan Allah bilir. Allahü Teâlâ bu konuda şöyle buyurdu. "Ve rabbinin ordularını ancak kendisi bilir" Bir Meleğin Ömrü Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, semâ'ya yükselip Mi'râca çıktığı zaman, bir yerde melekler gördü. Şerefli bir yerde bazısı bazısının (ardına) doğru gidiyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu. -"Bu melekler, nereye gidiyorlar?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Bilmiyorum! Ancak ben yaratıldığım günden beri onların böylece gittiklerini görüyorum. Onlardan daha önce gördüğümü bir daha hiç görmedim,"dedi. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleriyle, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, onlardan birine sordular: -"Ne zaman yaratıldın?" O, melek: -"Bilmiyorum! Sadece bildiğim, Allah Teâlâ Hazretleri, her dört bin senede bir, altı yıldız yaratır. Allah, beni yarattığı günden beri, dörtyüz bin yıldız yarattı," dedi. Kudreti bu kadar büyük ve melekûtu bu kadar geniş olan Allah Subhânehû ve Teâlâ Hazretleri, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Kendileriyle yeryüzünde olan melekler murad edilmiştir. Cinlerin Babası Cânn'ın Yaratılışı ve Kavmi Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gök ve yeri yarattı. Melekleri ve cinleri de yarattı. Melekleri semâ'da iskân etti (yerleştirdi), cinleri de yeryüzüne yerleştirdi. Cinler, "Cânn"ın evlâdıdır. Cânn, cinlerin babasıdır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, beşerin (insanlığın) babası olduğu gibi... Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Cânnı ateşin dumansız alevinden yarattı. Semâ ile gök arası onundur. Yıldırımlar oradan iner. Orada oturduklarında nesilleri çoğaldı. Cânnın yaratılması, yerle gök arasında yaşaması, Adem Aleyhisselâm'dan altmış bin sene önceydi. Cann ve kavmi, bu âlemde, yedibin sene kadar uzun bir ömür sürdüler. Sonra onların arasında hased (kıskançlık), aşırılık ve zulümler başgösterdi. Fesat ve fitne çıkarttılar. Birbirlerini öldürdüler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onların başına dünya semâsının meleklerini gönderdi. İblis'i onların başına "âmir" tayin etti. İblisin (şeytanın) adı (o zaman) Azâzil idi. iblis, cinlerin en bilginiydi. Yeryüzüne indirildiler. Melekler, cinleri hezimete uğratıp, onları yerden çıkarıp, deniz adalarına ve dağların yüksek tepe ve oyuklarına sürdüler. Arzda sakin oldular. Üzerlerindeki ibâdet emri hafif idi. Çünkü meleklerden sınıfın her biri göklere yükselirdi. Korkulan şiddetli olurdu. Dünya semâsının meleklerinin işleri bir üsttekilerine nazaran kolay olurdu. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri İblise yeryüzünün mülkünü (saltanatını) ve cennetin hazinelerini verdi. İblisin yeşil zümrüdden iki kanadı vardı. Bazen yerde Allah'a ibâdet ederdi, bazen gökte ve bazen de cennette ibâdet ederdi... Zamanla içine "ucub" girdi. Kendi kendini beğenme kaprisine kapıldı. Kendi kendine şöyle düşündü. -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu maddî ve manevî saltanatları bana verdiğine göre, ben Allah'a karşı meleklerden daha müker-rem ve sevimliyim," dedi. Yine böylece dünyaya yönelip onunla mutmain olan herkese işinin değiştirilmesi emredilmiştir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İblis ve ordusuna: "ben kılacağım, yaratacağım," yapacağım, "Yeryüzünde," gökte değil, çünkü, azgınlıklar ve zulümler yeryüzünde olmaktadır. "Halife"... Halife, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dir. Çünkü Âdem aleyhisselâm, cin'den sonra geldi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzünde Allah'ın halifesidir. Yani, "yeryüzünde siz meleklerden bedel bir halife yaratacağım ve sizleri kendime yükselteceğim." Dedi. Onlar bunu kerih (sevimsiz) gördüler, hoş karşılamadılar. Çünkü onlar, ibâdet cihetinden meleklerin en önde gelenleriydiler. Her Yüz Senede Bir Müceddid Gelir Bil ki, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu âlemin nizâmını halifeler ile muhafaza etmektedir. Hazineler, mühürlerle korunduğu gibi... Bu âlemin (gerçek) halifeleri, kutublardir. O kutublar. her asırda ancak bir tane olur. (Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretleri, gerçek halife, kutub ve müceddidier için şöyle buyurdu: Muhakkak Âllahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu ümmet için her yüz senenin başında onların dinlerini yenileyen bir müceddid gönderir. ) Hilâfet Hz. Adem İle Başladı, Hz. İsa İle Son Bulacaktır Halifelik, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile başladı, Isa Aleyhisselâm ile de son bulacaktır. (Halifeliği peygamberlikle karıştırmamak lâzım'. İsa Aleyhisselâm, âhirzamanda yeryüzüne inip Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine ümmet olacak, onun şeriatıyla amel edecek ve hatta Imam-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife Hazretlerinin içtihâd ve mezhebiyle amel edecektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm, Mehdi aleyhisselam'm yardımcısı ve veziri olması olması itibariyle son halifedir. Yoksa son peygamber Efendimiz (s. a. v.) Hazretleridir. Mütercim) Halife tayin etmede hikmet, üzerlerine halife tayin edilenlerin, ilâhî feyiz ve emirleri vasıtasız almaktaki kusurlarıdır. Çünkü feyiz veren Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olup mukaddes ve temiz olduğu halde, feyiz alacak olanların kirli ve gayet düşük (alçak) şeylere bağlanmalarındandır. Yemek, içmek ve bunların dışında kötü vasıflar gibi insanı (feyizden) meşgul eden engellerden dolayı, Allah halifeler gönderdi. Kendisinden istifade edilecek olan feyiz, ancak iki cihet sahibi olanların vasıtasıyla elde edilir. Yani bir tarafta tecerrüd etmiş (dünya sevgisinden soyutlanmış) cihet, diğer taraftan taalluk etmiş cihet, işte o nerede olursa halifedir. İşte bu sebeple Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bir meleği halife olarak göndermedi, 1 Çünkü insan meleklerden istifade etmeye güç getiremez. (Direkt faydalanamaz). Çünkü cinsleri farklıdır. Görülmüyor mu? Kemikler, etten gıda almaktan aciz oldukları, aralarında cins uzaklığı olduğu için, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri hikmetinden dolayı aralarına, ikisine münâsib kıkırdak koydu. Kıkırdak, etten gıda alıp, kemiğe versin diye... Sultanlar (kral ve padişahlar) kendileriyle teb'alannın (vatandaşlarının) arasında vezir koydular. Zîrâ vatandaşlar, sultan'dan çok, vezirin kabulüne daha yakındırlar. (1/93) Ve yine ateş yakmak isteyen kişi, yaş odunlar ile ateş arasına tutuşması ve yanması için, kuru odunları koydu. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın, Yaratacağı İnsanı, Meleklere Haber Vermesinin Hikmeti "Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye, -"Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit..." Bu âyet-i kerimenin dört faidesi vardır: Birincisi: İnsanlara, müşavereyi (danışmayı) öğretmektir. İnsanlar, bir işe girişmeden, onu en takvâlı (en bilginlerine) ar-zedip nasihatlerini almalıdır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, herşeyi bildiği ve hikmeti bütün eşyaya baliğ olduğu ve kimseyle müşa¬vere etme ihtiyacı olmadığı halde meleklere, "Ben yeryüzünde bir halife yaratacağım" dedi. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu "Meşveret (danışmak) ileriyi görenlerin işidir. Akıl aklın sırdaşıdır. Zîrâ peygamber'in sözüdür: "Danışılan kimse emin olmalıdır." Şöyle denilmiştir: En akıllı kişi bile, akıl sahipleriyle müşavere etmekten müstağni değildir. Hayvanı en çok koşan kişi bile kamçıdan müstağni değildir. En verâlı (takvalı) kadın bile kocadan müstağni değildir. İkincisi: Yaratılacak olan insanın, şanının yüceliğine işarettir. Çünkü beşer, varlığıyla Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin melekûtuna yerleşti. Ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu yaratmadan önce ona halife adını (lakabını) verdi. Üçüncüsü: İnsanın açık olan fazîletini izhâr etmektedir. Melekler insandan fesatlıklar görerek; Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın; biz hamdinle tesbîh ve seni takdîs edip durur¬ken?!.." dediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onlara şöyle cevâb verdi: "Her halde, ben sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim." buyurarak insanın faziletini izhâr etti. Dördüncüsü: Muhakkak hikmet, çoğunlukla içinde iyiliğin fazla olduğu şeyi gerektirir. Eğer çok hayır, az şer için terke-dilirse, çok şer işlenmiş olur. Meselâ, kangren olmuş bir uzvu (organı) kesmek, az bir serdir. Bütün bedeni kurtarmak çok büyük bir hayırdır. Eğer kangren olmuş olan organ kesilmezse onun hastalığı bütün bedene sirayet edecektir. Onu helâka götürür. İşte böyle büyük bir şerre yol açmış olur. "Dediler," Bu cümle istinaftır. Sanki: "(Allah, ben halife yaratacağım) dediği zaman, melekler ne dediler," denilmektedir. Onun için: ıyıi "Dediler," denildi. "Orada yaratacak mısın" yani yeryüzünde. "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak, fesat çıkaracak kimseler mi?" Cinler fesat çıkardıkları gibi mi? Zarfın tekrar edilmesinin faydası, onun akıldan uzak olduğunu te'kid içindir. " Ve kan dökecek (birisini mi?)" Cânn'ın evladı kan döktüğü gibi, yeryüzünde zulmen kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın. Kati (adam öldürme) yerine "kan dökmek"le tabir edilmesinin sebebi, kan dökmenin öldürmenin en çirkin çeşidi olmasındandır. Bazı arifler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm hakkında münazaa eden melekler, Ceberut ehlinden değillerdi ve semâ melekûtunun ehlinden de değillerdi. Onlar, üzerlerine nûr galib olan nur ve onları ihata eden mertebelerden dolayı, kâmil olan insanın şerefini ve onun Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin katındaki rütbesini biliyorlardı. Her ne kadar tam manası ile kavrayamasalar da... Yer melekleri, cinler ve üzerlerine zulmen galib olan şeytanlarla münazaa etti. Bu da hicabı mûcib olmaya başladı. "Ben yeryüzünde bir halife yaratacağım" âyet-i kerimesinde arzın (yeryüzünün) zikredilmesi ve tahsisi vardır. Her ne kadar Âdem Aleyhisselâm hakikâtte bütün âlem¬lere de halife ise de... Burada aynı zamanda yeryüzünde yaşayan o meleklerin (ta'n ediciler) yerici ve karalamacı olduklarına imâ vardır. Çünkü zan, ancak makamın vitrininde olandan sadır olur. Semâvât ehli (göklerde yaşayan melekler) ulvî âlemin müdeb-birâtıdırlar. (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışı ile ilgili olarak) Yeryüzü meleklerinin söyledikleri ise; ancak onların üzerinde oldukları neş'et ile Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yeryüzündeki hilâfet makamına gibta ettikleri için böyle söylediler. Ve kendi mülk¬lerinin makamlarına olan gayretleri ve üzerinde oldukları (yapma¬ları gereken) teşbih ve takdis ile Allah'a ibâdet etmelerindendi. Her kab içindekini süzüp dışarıya verir. Amma niza' (meleklerin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışı hakkında konuşmaları) Hakîm olan Allah'ın fiili üzere cereyan etti. Nİzâ' onun huzurunda ve onun işiyle oldu. Kemâli hikmetinden ve sanatının kuvvetinden dolayı bağışlandılar. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu Zira bu sözleriniz gerçi layık değilsede rahmetim gadabım üzerine sebkat ve gâlibtir. Ey Melik, bu sebkattan senin vücûdunda işkâl ve şek çağrısını vazederim. Bizim hikmetimizde, her nefis, yüz peder doğar yine yüz anne fenâ'ya düşer. Ananın ve babanın hilmi ve merhameti, hilim ve merhameti¬mizin köpüğü gibidir. Futuhât-(ı Mekkiyede) şöyle buyuruldu: Hârût ve Mârut Âdem Aleyhisselâm hakkında münazaa eden meleklerden idiler. Bundan dolayı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onları, fesatlıkları izhâr etmek ve kan dökmekle mübtelâ kıldı (imtihan etti). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şeriflerinin sırrını (iyi) anla: 1/94 "(Kardeşinin başına gelen bir hadiseden dolayı) Kardeşini ayıplamayı bırak, (bir müddet sonra) Allah ona afiyet verir de, seni (aynı duruma) mübtelâ kılar. (Gülme komşuna gelir başına demişlerdir.) Yine Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı kan dökmekle yeren ve karalayan bu melekler, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin mücâhidlerine yardım etmesi için gönderdiği, Allah'ın dini ve şeriatının gayretiyle kan dökenlerdir. "Hallürr-Rümûz ve keşfü'l-Künûz" isimli kitabda da böyledir. "Halbu ki biz" yani halbu kî bizler. "Teşbih ediyoruz." Yani senin şanına yakışmayan şeyleri sana mal etmekten seni tenzih ederiz. "Senin hamdinle, (seni överek)", Bize in'âm etmiş (vermiş) olduğun değişik nimetlere hamd olmak üzere. O nimetlerin başında bu ibâdet için bize vermiş olduğun tevfikiyyet (başarı) gelir. Teşbih: Celâl sıfatının izhârıdır. Hamd: in'âm (nimetlendirme) sıfatının hatırlatılması içindir. "Ve biz takdis ediyoruz" Takdis etmekle takdis ediyoruz, "Seni, senin için" Yani sana layık yücelik ve izzetle (ve üstünlükle) seni vasfederiz. Sana yakışmayan sıfatlardan seni tenzih ederiz. Buradaki Lam, beyân (açıklama) içindir. "Allah sana güzellik (İyilik) versin" deyiminde olduğu gibi, mahzûf bir masdara taalluk etmektedir. Lam'ın zaid olup (tezyini kelâm için gelmesi de) caizdir. O zaman "Ve biz seni takdis ediyoruz" manasına gelir. Teysir Tefsirinde buyuruldu: "Teşbih": Allah'a yaraşmayan (ve ona yakışmayan) sıfatları ondan uzak tutmaktır. Takdis ise, Allah'a yakışan sıfatları Onun hakkında söylemektir. Davudü'l-Kayserî (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular. "Teşbih", "Takdis"den daha umûmidir. Çünkü teşbih, Cenâb-ı Hakkı noksan sıfatlardan, mümkinât ve hudûsten tenzih etmektir. Takdis İse, Allah'ı hudûsten tenzih etmektir. Ve varlıklar için lâzım olan kemâlâttan tenzih etmek içindir. Çünkü kemâlâtın varlıklara izafeti onu mutlak kullanmadan çıkarır. Onu noksanlıklara bağlar. Davud Kayserinin sözü bitti. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: "Sen kendisinin şanı, asla fesat çıkarmak ve kan dökmek olmadığı halde, zürriyetinin şanı fesat çıkarmak ve kan dökmek olan birisini mi halife kılacaksın?" Burada onların (meleklerin) bu sözleri arzetmelerinin maksadı kendilerinin halifeliğe daha elverişli olduklarını ve Benî Âdemin (Adem oğlunun) kendileri üzerine tercih edildiği halde onlarda fesat çıkarmak ve kan dökmenin varlığını ifade etmektir. Bu durumda sanki şöyle denildi: Meleklerin bu itirazlarına karşılık Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine buyurdu: "Dedi", Allah buyurdu. "Muhakkak ki Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." Âdem Aleyhisselâmı halife seçmemdeki hikmet ve maslahatı ve zürriyetinden kimin itaatkâr ve kimin asî olacağını herhalde ben bilirim. Böylece fazilet (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın fazîleti) ve adalet zahir oldu. Benim hüküm ve takdirime itiraz etmeyin. Gayıb olan (sizde bilinmeyen) tedbirimin keşfedilmesini benden istemeyin. Her mahlûk, Halikın gaybına muttali' olamaz. Zîrâ hiç bir teb'a melik'in sırrına vakıf olamaz. Sâliklere Tenbih Bu âyet-i kerimede "Salik" (Talebe ve mürîdler) için şu tenbih vardır: Sâlik Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, önünde (yani onun kitabı ve Rasûlünün sünnetiyle) halifelerinin, şeyhlerin ve âlimlerin yanında yetişmelidir. Asla "enâniyet" izhâr etmemelidir. Ve (Kendilerinden ders aldığı) Halifelerin, şeyhlerin ve âlimlerin yanında ilmini izhâr etmemelidir. (Bilgiçlik taslamamalıdır.) Çünkü o fena yoluna girmiş bir sâliktir. Fânî kişi ise, Tavus (kuşu) gibi olmamalıdır. O (Tavus kuşu), nefsine âşik olduğu, kendisini çok beğenip, kendisine hayran olduğu ve kendisine taaccub ettiği halde asla vücûdunu görmez. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri böyle bir duruma düşmekten melekleri sakındırarak bizlere vaazetti. "Muhakkak ki ben, sizin bilmediklerinizi bili¬rim." Buyurdu. Sa'di buyurdular Ondan başka bilen yoktur. Ona bağlan. Herşeyi bilen odur. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Te'vilâti Necmiyyede (buyuruldu) "Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye: -"Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit, Burada AİIahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ;) "Kılacağım" dedi Yaratacağım" demedi. Bu iki ma'nâ'dan dolayıdır. Birincisi: Çünkü "Kılma ve yapma işi, "Yaratmak" işinden daha umûmidir. Çünkü "Kılma ve yapma işi", yaratmak olduğu gibi aynı zamanda başka bir şey de olabilir. Yaratıcı sıfatıyla Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu yaratır. Bu husûsîyet herkes için değildir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdukları gibi: "Ey DavudF Gerçekten'biz seni yeryüzünde bir halife yaptık" Yani biz seni halifeliğe müsait bir şekilde yarattık ve onu sana verdik. İkincisi:Kılma ve yapma işi", "Âlem-i emre" mahsus¬tur. O da melekût içindir. Ve o "Halk âlemi"nin zıddıdır. Çünkü o, halk âlemi cisimler ve hissiyat âlemidir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Baki (Alem-i) Halk O'nun, (Alem-i) Emir O'nun.... Yani mülk alemi ve melekût alemi onundur. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âlem-i emre mahsus olan şeyleri, "Kılma ve yapma" ile zikretti. Bu, Emri, Halk'tan ayırmak içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Hamd, o Allah'ın hakkıdır ki, gökleri ve yeri yarattı. Zulmetleri ve nuru yaptı. Burada, gökler ve yer, cisimlerden ve mahsusattan oldukları için Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onları, "Yaratmakla zikretti. Zulûmat ve nûr, mahsûsâtm dışında melekûttan oldukları için de Allahü Teâlâ onları, "Kılma ve yapma) zikretti. Bizim zulûmat ve nûr melekût'tandır dememiz şu mübarek âyetten dolayıdır: "Allah 'imân edenlerin velîsidir; onları zulümâttan nura çıkarır. Bu âyeti kerime zulûmat ve nûr'un melekût'tan olduk¬larını kaydetip, mahsusattan olmadıklarını beyan etti. Amma zulûmat ve nûr (dan) mahsusattan (fizikî olarak, karanlık ve aydınlık manasına) olanlar ise, onlar, göklerde ve yerde dahil olanlardır. (1/95) Gökler ve yerde olan aydınlık ve karanlıklar mahsusattandir. Bunu iyi anla!.. (Dünyamızı aydınlatan ışık mahsûsattır. Kalbimizi aydmlattan nûr ise melekût âlemindendir. Dünyamızı karartan karanlık mahsûsattır. Kalbimizi karartan zulûmat ise melekût âlemindendir. Mütercim) Yine böylece Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cismâniyete taalluk eden yaratılışını haber verirken; "Yaratmak"la zikretti ve (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cismini yaratacağını şöyle haber verdi): "Rabbin melâikeye dediği vakit; 'Haberiniz olsun, ben bir çamurdan bir beşer yaratmaktayım.71. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın "Ruhâniyef'ini yaratmaya taalluk eden yaratmayı da "Kılma ve yapma, fiili ile zikretti ve (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın ruhaniyetini yaratacağını şöyle haber verdi:) "Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit..". Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Meleklerden Üstünlüğü "Ben yapacağım, kavli şerifinde başka bir işaret daha vardır. O" da, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm melekler üzerine şeref ve izzetini izhâr etmektedir. Bu da meleklerin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a tazim (ve saygı) nazarı ile bakmaları ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan zahir olan ve evladından (hasbe'I-beşer meydana gelen) beşeriyet vasıflarından dolayı değerlerini inkâr etmemeleri içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "halife" buyuruyor ve işte bundan dolayı onları yarattı, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a halife adını verdi? Mevcudattan hiçbir şey, bu hilkat ve kerametin şerefine nail olmadı. Halife adını alması iki manâ'dan dolayıdır. Birincisi: Çünkü o yani Âdem Aleyhisseiâm ve zürriyeti, bütün mahfûkatın halifesidir. (Bütün varlıklardan sonra gelip onların meziyyetlerine sahihtir). Hiçbir varlık onun esrarına (varis olup onun) halifesi olamaz. Bu şundandır: Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bütün âlemlerde var olan herşeyi Âdem Aleyhisseiâm (ve zürriyetînin) içinde topladı: Ruhâniyyetten, cismâniyyet, semâvât (gökler) arzî (olan şeyler), dünyevî (olan şeyler), uhrevîyât, (uhrevî olan şeyler), câmidât, nebatat, hayvâniyyat ve melekûtî alemleri onda topladı. O hakikaten her şeyin halifesidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ona hususî bir keramet (değer ve saygı) ikram etti "(Onu yarattı ve) içine kendi ruhundan üfürdü. Allah, bunu âlemde hiçbir (varlığa) ikramda bulunmadı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, şu kavli şerîfiyle bu manâ'ya işaret etti. "Şanım hakkı için, biz benî Âdem'i terkîm ettik (mübarek kıldık),karada ve denizde binitlere yükledik ve hoş hoş nimet¬lerden besledik, yarattıklarımızdan çoğunun üzerine geçirdik!70 Bundan dolayı bütün mevcudat için elverişli olan şeylerin hepsi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a tahsis edilmiştir. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerine mahsus sıfatlar değil. (Âdem Aleyhisseiâm ve zürriyeti bütün varlıkların özelliklerini taşımaktadır; ama Hak Teâlâ'nm sıfatlarını taşımamaktadır.) İkincisi: Âdem Aleyhisseiâm, halife olup, sûreten ve mâ'nen Allahü Teâlâ Hazetlerinin naibi (vekîli)dir. Sûreten nâib olması, Âdem Aleyhisseiâm'in hakikaten Hakk'ın varlığına halife görünmesidir. Çünkü insanın varlığı, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin varlığına delâlet etmektedir. Binâ'nm, yapıcının varlığına delâlet etmesi gibi. İnsanın vahdaniyyeti, Hakkın vahdâniyyetinin, insanın zâtı, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin zâtının, insanın sıfatı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin sıfatının halifesidir. İnsanın hayatı, Allah'ın hayatına halifedir; insanın kudreti, O'nun kudretine, insanın irâdesi, Allah'ın irâdesine, insanın işitmesi. O'nun işitmesine, insanın görmesi, O'nun görmesine, insanın konuşması, O'nun kelâmına, insanın ilmi, O'nun ilmine, insanın (vücudunda ruhunun berli bir mekânının olmayışı ruhun vücudun bütün hücrelerinde aynı anda bulunması, ruhunun bir mekâna bağlı olmayışı), Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin mekândan münezzeh oluşuna, insanın ruhunun bir ciheti olmayışı, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bütün cihetlerden münezzeh oluşuna halifedir. İnşallah anlarsın!. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine halife olduğu gibi başka bir varlık halife olmadı. Ve eğer, onlarda bunların bazıları bulunsa bile, hiçbirinde Hakkın sıfatlarının insanda toplandığı söylenemez. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin sıfatlarından hiçbir sıfat, hiçbir varlık İçin aynada tecelli eder gibi (apaçık) tecelli etmedi. İnsanın kalbi O'nun sıfatının tecelligâhıdır. Amma hayvanlar: Her ne kadar hayvanlarda bu sıfatların bazısı varsa da; lâkin hayvanlar kendilerinde var olan bu sıfatların farkında değiller. Amma melekler: Onlar, her ne kadar kendilerinde var olan sıfatlardan haberdâr iseler; lâkin onlardan hiçbiri kendilerinde var olan bu sıfatların hepsini kuşatacak bir ilme sahip değiller. Ve bu sıfatların hepsi meleklerde tahakkuk etmiş değiller. Bunun için melekler: "Yücesin sen (ya Rab!). Bi¬zim, senin bize öğrettiğinden başka bir bilgimiz yoktur," dediler. İnsan ise, kendi nefsinin hilâfete mahsus olduğunu bilmektedir. İnsan, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bütün isimlerini bilmektedir. İnsanın Allah'a Halife Olması Amma ma'nen insanın Allah'a halife olması ise, âlem'de Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin nurunun ışığıyla aydınlatan bir kandil bulunmamasmdandır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin sıfatlarının nuru yeryüzünü onun halifesi olarak ancak insan kandil'inden aydın¬latmaktadır. (Çünkü hiçbir meleğin ulaşamadığı âlemi emr'den insanın kalbine ilâhî feyiz ve nur inmektedir.) Çünkü insan, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin feyzini kabul etmeye masâid bir şekilde yaratıldı. Zîrâ ona kalb camının (lambasının) içinde "sırrın" kandili verildi. Cam (ampul) cesedin kandilindedir. Kalbin ampulunda ise, ruhun yağındadır. Aklın sıfatlarında yanması yakın olur. Ateş değmezse bile yanar. Sırrın kandilinde hafi fitili vardır. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri yeryüzünde bir halife kılmak istediği zaman, Cemâlinin nuruyla o insana ait sırrın kandiline tecelli eder. Dilediği kimsenin, hafi (ve ahfâ) fitilini nuru için elverişli kılar. Onun kandili, Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin nurunun ışığıyla aydınlanmaya (nurlanmaya) başlar. O kişi Rabbinden gelen bir nûr üzerinedir. Ve böylece yeryüzünde Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin halifesi olmuş olur. Sıfatlarının nuru bu âlemde zahir olur. Müstahakkına (hakkeden kişiye) adalet, ihsan, ra'fet (acıma) ve rahmet ile zahir olur. Hakkeden kişiyede, izzet, kahr, gadab ve intikam ile zahir olur. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "Yâ Davudi Muhakkak ki biz seni arz'da bir halife kıldık; İmdi insanlar arasında hak ile hükmet de hevâya (keyfe) tâbi olma ki, seni Allah, yolundan sapıtmasın. Çünkü Allah yolundan sapanlar hesap gününü unuttukları cihetle, kendilerine pek şiddetli bir azap vardır! Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri habibi Hazretleri için şöyle buyurdular: edibi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) "Sânım hakkı için, size bir Resul geldi ki, kendinizden... Gayet izzetli... Zorlanmanız ona aöır geliyor, üstünüze hırs ile titriyor, mü'minfere raûf rahîmdir. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve ümmeti için şöyle buyurdu: "Muhammed Rasûlullah'tırî Onun maiyyetindekiler ise küffara karşı çok çetin, kendi aralarında gayet merhametlidirler.. Bu sıfatlar, ne bir hayvana ve ne de bir melek üzerine zahir olmadı. Ve seni Hârut ile Mârufun haliyle nehyedene de açılmadı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in zürriyetinin (değerini) inkâr ettiler; hevâ (ve heveslerine) tâbi olmalarından, kati (1/96), zulüm ve fesattan dolayı. Onlar: "Eğer insanların yerinde yeryüzünde biz halife olsay¬dık; biz onların yaptıklarını asla yapmazdık," dediler. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ikisini (Hârût ile Mârufu) yeryüzüne indirdi. Onlara beşeriyyetin elbisesini giydirdi. Onlara insanlar arasında hakk (ve adaletle) hükmetmelerini; insanları, şirk, haksız yere kati (adam öldürme), zina, ve şarap içmekten nehyedip (alıkoymalarını) emretti. Katâde Hazretleri buyurdular: Hârût ile Mârufun (dünyada beşeri bir sıfatla inmeleri üzerine) bir ay geçtikten sonra, imtihan olundular. Şarap içtiler, kan döktüler, katlettiler (adam öldür¬düler) ve puta secde ettiler. (Bundan) insanın halifeliğe mahsus olduğu sabit oldu ve Allah'ın nurunun feyzini kabule elverişli olduğu kesinlikle anlaşıldı. Eğer melekler için, bu hususiyet olmuş olsaydı, bu hayvanî, yedi kötü vasıflar ile imtihan olunmazlardı. Peygamberler (Aleyhimüsselâm)'ın bunlara benzer âfât ve (kötü) ahlâklardan masum oldukları gibi. Her ne kadar onların beşeri sıfatları için bunlar lâzım ise de... Lâkin onların, tecelli eden nûr ile kalblerinin kandili nûrlanır. Kalblerinin nuruyla, zahirî ve bâtinî olarak, cesedlerinin bütün kandillerini aydınlatmak (nurlan-dırmak) istediler. Yeryüzü Rabbinin nuruyla aydınlandı. Nurun şanının yüksekliğiyle beraber, bu sıfatların zahirine mecalleri ve zulumâtı kalmadı. Meleklerin Hz. Adem'in Cesedinde Gördükleri Melekler, işin başında Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cesedine baktık¬larında, cesedin melekûtunda yırtıcı (zarar verici), hayvânî ve beşerî zulumâtı müşahede ettiler. Meleklere ait bir melekût ile gördüler. Bu sıfatlar onların nazarlarından gizli kalmadı. Âl... Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın" Meleklerin bu sözleri, değişik manâlara delâlet etmektedir. (Birincisi:) Şundandır ki, Mahakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, melekleri, bu şekilde konuşturmasının sebebi, şunun bizim tarafımızdan iyice anlaşılması içindir: Muhakkak bu kötü sıatlar (sıfatı zemime)'nin bizim tıynetimizde var olduğunu ve cibilliyetimizde terkib edildiğini ve bizim kötülüğü emreden nefsi emmâremizin hilelerinden asla emin olmamamızdır. Nefse asla itimad etmemeli ve nefsimizi asla temize çıkarmamalıyız. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın sözünden hikâyeten buyurdukları gibi: "Nefsimi terbiye de etmiyorum (temize çıkarmıyorum); çünkü nefis cidden emmare'dir, (mübalağa ile) fenayı emreder, meğer ki rabbim rahmetiyle yarlığaya. Çünkü rabbim gafur, rahîm'dir."53 (İkincisi:) Şundandır: Bizim, yapmış olduğumuz bütün sâlih ameller. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bize olan rahmetinden. fazlından ve bize vermiş olduğu başarıdan dolayıdır. Ve (çıkarmış olduğumuz her) fesâd ve işlemiş olduğumuz her zulüm ise. kötü tabiatımızdan ve tıynetimize mahsus bir durumdan dolayıdır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Sana güzellik¬ten her ne ererse, bil ki Allah'tandır. Kötülükten de başına her ne gelirse, anla ki sendendir. Üzerimizden geçmeyen ve bizden sadır olmayan her türlü fesad ve zulüm, (yani eğer kötülük ve günah işlemiyorsak bu) Cenâb-ı Hakk'ın muhafazası ve Rabbın korumasıyladır. "(Nefis şiddetle kötülüğü emreder.) Ancak Rabbimiri rahmetiyle yarlığadığı müstesna. (Üçüncüsü:) Şundandır: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, fazlü kereminin kemâlinden dolayı bizleri, kulluğa ve hilâfete kabul etti. Bizim hakkımızdaki güzel yardımından (hüsnü inayetinden) dolayı, mukarrabbîn (kendisine yakın olan) meleklere: "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." dedi. Rahmetinden ümit kesmememiz ve hizmetinden kesilmememiz için böyle buyurdu. (Dördüncüsü:) Şundandır: İstidadın bozulması büyük bir iş, iri bir yapıdır. Halifeliğin binası da istîdât ve kabiliyyet üzerine kuruludur. Meleklerin bu istîdât ve kabiliyeti yoktur. Bu saadet¬ten asla gâfîl olmamalıyız. Bunu elde etmek için çalışmalı ve hakîkî saadete kavuşmalıyız. (Beşincisi:) Şundandır: Melekler, gerçekten buyurdular: "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın?" dediler. Çünkü melekler, ruh üflenmeden önce Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cesedine baktılar. Meleklere ait bir nazar ile Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın birbirlerine zıd olan dört unsurdan (anâsırı erbaa, yani toprak, su, hava ve ateşten) yaratılmış olan cesedinin melekûtunda. birbirle¬rine zıd olan unsurların terkibinde doğan beşeri, behimî ve hayvanı ve yırtıcı (zarar verici) sıfatını müşahede ettiler. Melekler, bunları zararlı olan hayvanların ve canavarların cesedle-rinde müşahede ettikleri gibi... Belki melekler, ayân-beyân gördü-ler. Çünkü melekler Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan önce yaratıldılar. Onu müşahede ettikten ve gerçekleştirdikten sonra onun üzerine hallerini kıyas ettiler. Bu onların hakkında gayb olmaz. Bu ancak bizim için gaybtır. Çünkü biz hisle bakıyoruz. Melekût his ehli ve bizim için gayb olur. Melekût nazarıyla bakan kimse, melekleri müşahede eder ve melekûtleri ruhani bir bakışla görür. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "Böylece biz İbrahim'e göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu (manevi varlıklarını) gösteriyorduk ki, yakiyn elde edenler (kesin inananlardan olsun). Ve yine buyurdu: "Onlar, göklerin ve yerin melekûtuna bakmadılar mı? Bu zaman, gayb olmaz (gayb diye bir şey kalmaz.) Gayb, senden gayb olan (sana görünmeyen) şeydir. Senin müşahede ettiğin (gördüklerin ise) şehâdet yani görünendir. Melekût, melekler için müşahede edilen şeydir. İlâhî huzurda bulunmak ise onlar gaybtır. Melekler için, bulundukları merte¬beden yüce Rabbin huzuruna yükselmeleri yoktur. (Melekler, oldukları makamın bir üst makamına geçemezler). Muhakkak insan surî olarak, hissî bir şehâdet âlemindendir. Ruhî olarakta hissî olmayan melekûtî gayb âlemindendir. (Bu) İlâhî nurların feyzinin kabulüne musâit olma sırrıdır. İnsan terbiye ile şehâdet âleminden gayb âlemine yükselir. 1/97 O da melekût ve tâbi olmak sırrı ile, hususiyetle rnelekût âleminden Ceberut ve azemût (büyük) âleme yükselmesidir. Bu da gayb'ın gaybidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Celâl ve Cemâlinin nuruna tâbi olan sırdan istifade eden, Allah'ın nuruyla müşahede edilir. O zaman Allahü Telâlâ Hazretlerinin halifeliğinde, "gaybı" yani görünmeyeni ve "şehâdeti" yani görüneni hakikaten bilinmiş olur. Allah buyurdu; "O (Allah) bütün gaybı bilir, fakat gaybina kimseyi apaçık agâh etmez,26 Yani kendisine mahsus olan şey, gayb'ın gaybma "biri" (hiç bir kimeseyi) muttali kılmadı. Ancak seçtiği bir rasûl müstesna! Çünkü '' '' " Ancak seçtiği bir rasûl müstesna! Çünkü 'o'nun önünden ve ardından râsidlar (gözetleyiciler) dizer. Yani insanlardan hiç bir varlık gayba muttali olmadı; resul müstesna. İşte bu insanın istîdâdmda merkezleşmiş ve örtülü bir sırdır. İnsandaki bu sırrı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri biliyordu; ama melekler bilmiyordu. Bundan dolayı: Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." Buyurdular. (Altıncısı:) Şundandır: Melekler, kendi taat ve ibâdetlerinin çokluğuna ve günahlardan korunmuş olan istîdâtlanna, nefsâni sıfatlarının neticelerine baktılar. Kendi (melek olma) kişiliklerini büyük gördüler. Âdem Aleyhisselâm (ve zürriyetini) küçük gördüler. Ve dediler: Orada kılacak mısın (yani yeryüzünde) "Halife", onlar halife olmakla beraber; "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi kılacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek teşbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" Yani biz, onların bu vasıflarından dolayı daha layikiz, (halifelik bizim hakkımızdır) dediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri İsrail oğullarına, Tâlut'u gönderdiği zaman, şöyle demeleri gibi: Peygamberleri onlara: "Allah, size hükümdar olmak üzere Talût'u gönderdi." demişti. Onlar: "Ona bizim üzerimize hükümdar olmak nereden geldi? Oysa hükümdarlığa biz ondan daha lâyıkız, ona maldan bir genişlik, bir bolluk da verilmemiştir." dediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onlara, "melik" (idareci) olmaya hak kazanmak için mal sahibi (zengin) olmanın şart olmadığını, Talut'u İsrail oğullarının başına idareci seçmesinin sebebi, Talut'un ilerlemiş olması ve cisminin (beden ve sağlının düşmanın içine korku verecek şekilde) büyük olmasından olduğunu beyan edip, Peygamberleri de : "Onu sizin başınıza Allah seçmiş ve ona bilgi ve vücut bakımından bir güç, bir genişlik vermiştir." dedi. Hem Allah, mülkünü dilediğine verir. Allah('ın rahmeti) geniştir, o her şeyi bilir' dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, burada meleklere aynı şekilde cevab verdi: "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." dedi. İcmali olan bu cevab'tan sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm (zürriyetinin) halife seçilmelerini tafsilatıyla şöyle açıkladı. Gerçekten Allah, Adem'i, seçti. "Ve Adem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti, "Ey İblis! O benim yedi kudretimle yarattığıma secde etmene ne menetti (engel oldu)? Hilâfet istîdâtma mâlik (ve sahib) olmanın çok taat ile olmadığının bilinmesi içindir. Mülkün mâliki Allah'dır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu dilediğine verir: Karara suresi, Ayet: De ki: "Ey mülkün sahibi AllahımJ Dilediğine mülk verirsin, dilediğinden de mülkü çeker alırsın ve dilediğini azîz edersin, dilediğini zelîl edersin. Hayır yalnız senin elindedir, muhakkak ki, sen her şeye kadirsin.26" Hz. Adem'in ilmi meleklerin ibâdetinden üstündür Melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı taatleriyle övündükleri zaman, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a bütün eşyâ'nm isimlerinin ilmini verdi. Bilsinler: Kendileri her ne kadar taat ve hizmet ehli iseler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm da akıl ve minnet ehlidir. Hizmet ehli olan (meleklerin değeri) nerede, Allah'ın minnetine kavuşmuş eşyâ'nın isimlerinin ilmiyle nimetlendirilmiş olan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm kıymeti nerede? Melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı üstünlük taslayıp, övündükleri için, ona secde ediciler oldular. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin onların ibâdetinden müstağni olduğu (kimsenin ibâdetine ihtiyacının olmadığı) anlaşılsın diye. Allahü Teâlâ Hazetleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâmıa maddi ve manevî nimetleri ihsan ettiği için, melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmiş oldular. Melekler iyi bilsinler ki, fazilet, Allah'ın elindedir. Onu dilediğine verir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, "Ben sizin bil¬mediklerinizi bilirim." Kavli şerifinde başka bir işaret daha var. O da Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın melekler tarafından bile bilinmeyen bir çok fazilet (ve üstünlüğü) olduğu gibi, yine melekler tarafından bilinmeyen, birçok kötü vasıf ve değerini küçültücü (rezaletlerin peşinde koşan) nefsinin olduğunu melekler bilmiyorlar. Çünkü melekler, onun kötü vasıflarını bilmiyorlardı. Bu kötü vasıflar, kalıbının neticelerinden, hayvanî (sıfatlar ile) müşterek olarak, kötü sıfatlarının dışında melekûtuna konulmuş olmasındandır. Bu kötü sıfatlar, ruhun nefse nazarında, kendisine uyulduğu zaman nefsi emmârenin neticesi olur. Nefse uymakta, ucbe (kendi yaptığını beğenme hastalığına) kapılmaktan, riya (gösteriş) sum'a (yapmış olduğu ibâdetleri halka duyurmak), hased, âhiret'in karşılığında dünya hayatını satın alma, bid'ata saplanmak, eğri yollara girmek, kötü (yanlış ve bozuk) itikada bağlanmak ve bunlardan başka, hayvanların kendisinde müşterek olmadığı haller, şeriatın gereğiyle amel etmemedir. Tevilât-i Necmiyyede olanlar burada bitti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın Toprağının Yeryüzünden Alınması Ve (Allah,) Adem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti," Veheb bin Münebbih Hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yaratmayı murad ettiği zaman, yeryüzüne vahyetti yani yeryüzüne anlattı ve ona ilham etti. -"Ben senden halife kılacağım, onlardan kim bana itaat ederse onu cennetime koyarım ve onlardan kim bana asî olursa onu da Cehenneme koyarım." dedi. Yeryüzü (toprak): -"Benden bir varlık yaratacaksın da o da Cehennemlik mi olacak?" diye sordu: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"Evet!" dedi. Yeryüzü (arz) ağlamaya başladı. Toprağın ağlamasından, kendisinden kıyamete kadar akacak olan pınarlar fişkırdı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yeryüzünün dört zaviyesinden toprağın siyahından, beyazından, kırmızısından, güzelinden, çirkin ve kötülüğünden, kolayından, zorundan, dağından ve ovasından kendisine bir avuç toprak getirmesi için, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı yeryüzüne gönderdi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm. yeryüzünden toprak almak için geldiğinde, toprak şöyle yalvardı: -"Benden toprak alman için gönderen Allah'ın aşkına, benden bir şey alma," diye yakardı. Çünkü Sultana yaklaşmakta birçok menfaatler olduğu gibi, büyük bir tehlike de vardır. Denildiği gibi: Babacığım! Sayısız, menfaatler oradadır. Ve eğer huzur istersen kenarı uzlete çekil. 1/98 Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, ondan bir şey alamadan mekânına geri döndü. -"Yeryüzü senin büyük adına yemin ederek bana yalvardı. Bunun üzerine ondan bir şeyi almayı kerih (çirkin ve kötü) gördüm. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Mikâil Aleyhisselâm'ı gönderdi. Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzüne indi. Yeryüzü, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a dediğinin aynısını söyledi. Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, bir şey almadan geri döndü ve Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın söylediğinin aynısını söyledi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsrafil Aleyhisselâm'ı gönderdi. İsrafil Aleyhisselâm da bir şey almadan döndü. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın dediği gibi mazeret beyan etti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ölüm meleğini (Azrail Aleyhisselâmı) gönderdi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzüne geldiğinde, arz (yeryüzü ona: -"Seni gönderen Allah'ın izzet (ve üstünlüğüne) sığınırım. Bu gün benden alacağın bir avuç toprak yarın Cehennemde olacak"dedi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ben de 0 yüce ve azîz olan Allah'ın bir emrine asî olmaktan ona sığınırım," dedi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzünün dört köşesinde (açı ve boyutunda) kırk zira kadar bir avuç toprak kapıp aldı. Bundan dolayı topraktan yaratılan insan oğlu, yeryüzünün değişik renklerinden dolayı değişik renk ve vasıflarda dünyaya gelmektedirler. Onlardan kimi beyaz, siyah, kırmızı, yumuşak ve serttir. Bütün zürriyet bu avuç topraktan oldu. İnsanın bedeninin aslı bu topraktır. İnsan vefat ettiği zaman, toprağının alındığı yere defnedilir. Azrail Aleyhisselâm bu toprağı aldıktan sonra göğe yükselir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu: -"Yeryüzü sana yalvardığında ona rahmet edip acımadın mı?" Azrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ya Rabbil Senin emrin mi üstün, yeryüzünün yalvarması mı?" dedi, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sen onun evladının ruhlarını kabzetmeye (almaya) elveriş¬lisin," buyurdu. Ravzatül-ulemâ'da buyuruldu: Yeryüzü Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬lerine şikâyette bulundu: -"Ya Rabbi! (İnsanın yaratılması için benden alınan toprak ile) ben eksiliyorum," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"(Senden alınan toprağın) en iyi ve en güzel kokar bir şekilde elbette sana geri iade edeceğim," buyurdu. Onun için cenazelere misk ve güzel kokular sürülmektedir. (Bitti) Âdem Aleyhisselâm Nerede Yaratıldı? Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a emretti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm için yeryüzünden alınan toprağı, Mekke ile Tâif arasında bulunan Nu'mân vadisine koydu. Bu toprağın yansını cennette ve diğer yansını ateşe koyduktan sonra onu orada Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dilediği zamana kadar terketti. Sonra onu çıkarttı. Sonra üzerine "kerem" yağmurunu yağdırdı. Onu yapışkan bir çamur haline getirdi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, o topraktan Âdem Aleyhisselâma suret ve şekil verdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışında yaratıldığı yer hakkında ihtilaf ettiler. Bazı âlimler tarafından denildi ki, Âdem Aley¬hisselâm, gökte yaratıldı, Bazıları dünya cennetlerinden bir cennette yaratıldı. Nilin ve diğer nehirlerin kendisine aktığı cennetler gibi. Müfessirlerin çoğuna göre, Âdem Aleyhisselâm "Adn cennetinde yaratıldığı ve oradan çıkarıldığı görüşündedir. Keşfü'l-Kunûz'de olduğu gibi. Hz. Adem'in Yaratılışı Hadis-i kudsî'de buyuruldu: oy*"Ben Âdem'in toprağını kırk sabah (yed-i) kudretimle yoğurdum." Yani kırk gün, (o alemin her günü) dünya seneleriyle tam bin sene kadar uzun bir zaman dilimidir. Sona Allah onu kırk yıl terketti yani olduğu gibi bıraktı. Ta kuruyasıya kadar. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın çamuru "salsal" (kuru balçık) haline geldi. Salsal, kurumuş bir çamurdur. Gayet kuruduğu için "fehhâr" yani balçıktan yapılan çanak, çömlek, testi ve bardak gibi ses veriyordu. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onun üzerine tam otuz dokuz (39) yıl "hüzün" üzüntü yağmurunu yağdırdı. Sonra onun üzerine bir sene de "sürür" yani sevinç yağmurunu yağdırdı. Bundan dolayı insan oğlunun düşünce ve üzüntüleri çok olur. Lâkin akıbeti sevinçle biter. "Her başlangıcın bir sonucu vardır." Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri de: "Demek ki zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık varls Evet, o zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var! 6" buyurdular. Muhakkak her zorluktan sonra kolaylık vardır. Sevin bundan dolayı; bu Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kelâmı (va'di)dir. Melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâmın (daha kuru çamur hafinde olan cesedine) uğrayıp geçiyorlardı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın suret ve şeklinin güzelliğine ve boyunun uzunluğuna taaccubla bakıp hayran kalıyorlardı. Çünkü uzunluğu beşyüz zira idi. Amma hangi zira ile beşyüz zîrâ olduğunu ancak Allah bilir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın başı göklere değiyordu. Melekler daha önce ona benzeyen bir suret görmemişlerdi. İblis ona uğradı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı gördü. Ona, niçin hangi iş için yaratıldın dedi. İblis eliyle Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın salsal halindeki cesedine vurdu. (Çıkardığı sesten) içinin boş olduğunu anladı. İçine girip öbür taraftan çıktı. İblis beraberindeki meleklere: Bu boş olarak yaratılmış! Bir yerde sabit kalamaz ve dayanılmaz, dedi. Sonra meleklere: -"Siz bunun sizden daha faziletli olduğunu mu sanıyorsunuz? Siz ne yapıyorsunuz?" dedi. Melekler: -"Biz Rabbimize itaat ediyoruz," dediler. Şeytan kendi kendi¬ne şöyle söylendi: Eğer bu benden faziletli yaratılırsa vallahi ben ona itaat etmem. Eğer ben ondan üstün olursam elbette onu helak edeceğim." Akibeti söylediği gibi oldu. Tükrüğünü ağzında topladı ve sonra tükrüğünü Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın salsal halindeki cesedine fırlattı. Melun şeytanın tükrüğü, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın göbeğinin olduğu yere düştü. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın karnından şeytanın tükrü¬ğünü oyup çıkarmasını emretti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın oymasıyla Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın karnı kazılmış oldu. Köpeğin Yaratılışı Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın oyup çıkardığı Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın göbeğinden köpek yaratıldı. Köpekte üç özellik vardır. (Birincisi:) Köpek Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın çamurundan yaratıldığı için, insan oğluna ünsiyet ve yakınlık etmektedir. (İkincisi:) Gecelerin çoğunu uykusuz geçirir, Cebrail Aleyhisse-lâm onun çamuruna dokunduğu için. (Üçüncüsü:) insan ve başkasını ısırır. Kendisine eziyet edildiği halde köpek sahibine ihanet etmez. İblisin tükrüğünün eser ve izi olarak. Adem Aleyhisselâm'a Ruh Verilme Zamanı Adem Aleyhisselâm, cuma günü ikindiden sonra yaratıldı. (1/99) Yeryüzünden alınan topraktan yaratıldığı için kendisine "Âdem" adı verildi. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm, toprağın her çeşidinden yaratıldı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a ruh üflemek istediği zaman, ruh'a Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın içine girmesini emretti. Ruh: -"Ya Rabbi! Çok derin, uzak ve karanlık bir yerdir," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ikinci kere emredince yine: -"Ya Rabbil Çok derin, uzak ve karanlık bir yerdir," dedi. , Üçüncü kere emredince yine: -"Ya Rabbil Çok derin, uzak ve karanlık bir yerdir," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, üçüncü kere yine: -"Ey ruh! Kerhen yani istemeyerek de olsa gir; kerhen de yani istemiyerek de çık. Bundan dolayı ruh bedenden ancak kerhen (istemeyerek) çıkar. Ruh, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın içine girdiğinde, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın başına, alnına, kulaklarına ve dillerine girmeye başladı. Sonra ruh, bütün cesedine sirayet etti. Hatta ruh ayaklarına indi. Ruh, çıkış yeri bulamadı. Burnuna geldi. Burnuna gelince aksırmaya başladı. Aksırdığı zaman, Rabbi ona: "Hamd âlemlerin Rabbine mahsustur," de, dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, "Elhamdülillahi'-r-Rabbil'âlemîn" deyince, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona: Allah sana rahmet etsin dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: Ey Âdem seni bunun için yarattım," buyurdu. Ruh dizlerine kadar indiğinde, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, sıçrayarak, ayağa kalkmak istedi. Ayağa kalkamadı. Buna gücü yetmedi. Ruh ayaklarına ulaşınca, ayağa kalktı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: "İnsan pek acelecidir. ' insan aceleci olarak yaratılmıştır." Buyurdular. Böylece Âdem Aleyhisselâm, et, kan, kemik, sinir ve barsakları (iç organları olan) bir beşer haline geldi. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona, tırnaktan elbise giydirdi. Cesedi her gün, ziyadeleşmeye başladı. Hızla gelişti. Cesedinde dokuz kapı vardı. Başında iki kulak açıldı. Onlar ile işitmeye başladı. İki gözü açıldı. Gözler ile görmeye başladı. İki burun deliği açıldı. Burun delikleriyle her türlü koku ve nefes aldı. Bir ağız açıldı. Ağzın içinde dili olup onunla konuşmaya başladı. Kendisine damak verildi. Damak ile her şeyin tadını buldu. İki kapıda cesedinde açıldı. Onlur ön ve arkasidır. Bunlardan da yediklerinin ve içtiklerinin ağırlıkları çıkmaktadır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın; aklını dimağına, iştahını böbreklerine, Gadabını kara ciğerine, şecaatini (cesaretini) kalbine, rağbetini (bir şeye yönelmesini) akciğerine, gülmesini dalağına, sevinç ve üzüntüsünü yüzüne koydu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı, kemikle işitir, yağ ile görür, et ile konuşur ve kan ile bilir hale getiren Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri gerçekten noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Adem Âleyhisselâm, tam tesviye edilince, her şeyi kendisine verilince ona kendi ruhundan üfledi. "Sonra onu düzenli bir şekle sokup, içine kendi ruhundan üfürdü. Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın İlmi Ve Âdem'e eşyanın hepsini öğretti. Yani Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a bütün eşyanın isimlerini ilham edip kalbine koydu. Kalbinde olan eşyanın isimlerini dili konuşmaya başladı ve yanındakilere onları söyledi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, her dilde eşyanın bütün isimlerini öğretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yarattığı bütün cinslerin (şeylerin) isimlerini Öğretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a (her şeyi gösterdi. Ona atı gösterip): Bunun adı attır. (O'na deveyi gösterip:) Bu devedir, buyurdu. Böylece bütün varlıkları gösterip bu şudur, adı budur, buyuruldu. (Sadece eşyanın isimlerini değil) o varlıkların hallerini, onların dinî ve dünyevî faydalarını öğretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a meleklerin isimlerini, zürriyetinin hepsinin isimlerini (ta kıyamete kadar yeryüzüne gelecek olan bütün insanların kendi dillerindeki isimlerini), hayvanların isimlerini, nebatat ve câmidâtın isimlerini, her şeyi yapma sanatını, şehirlerin ve köylerin, kuşların ve ağaçların isimlerini, olacakların ve kıyamet gününe kadar yaratılacak olan şeylerin isimleri (bu gün bizim bildiğimiz ve bilmediğimiz bütün âlet ve edevatın isimlerini öğretti), yiyeceklerin ve içeceklerin isimlerini, cennetteki bütün nimetlerin isimlerini, her şeyin ismini hatta bütün çanak-çömlek ve çömlekciklerin isimlerini, kalkan, siper, kap kaçak ve hatta süt sağacak kabın bile adını öğretti. Keşfü'l-Künûz'da buyuruldu: İlim ehlinin büyük bir çoğunluğu, isimlerin, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden bir tevfikiyet (başarı vermesi) ile Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a öğretildiğinde ittifak ettiklerinin manâsı: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Âleyhisselâm için zarurî bir ilim yarattı; lafızların ve manâlarının bilinmesiyle. (Allahü Teâlâ, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle buyurdu:) Bu lafızlar, şu manâların karşısına vazedilmiştir (konulmuştur). Haber'de (geldi): Allahü Teâlâ, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında, onun içine harflerin sırlarını koydu. Bunu hiç bir melek'in içine koymamıştı. Harfler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın diliyle değişik lisân yani lügat halinde dışarıya çıktı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, harflere değişik suretler, şekiller (kelime ve cümleler) verdi, harflerden envâ-i çeşit şekillerde diller türedi. Yine haber de geldiğine göre, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında, ona yediyüzbin dil (lügat) öğretti. Âdem Âleyhisselâm, kendisine yasak edilen ağaç'tan yediği zaman; Arabça hariç, diğer bütün diller kendisinden (soyulup) alındı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı peygam¬berlikle seçtiği zaman, o dilleri yine kendisine verdi. Böylece Âdem Âleyhisselâm, bütün dilleri konuşur oldu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın mucizelerinden biri de, ta kıyamete kadar evladının konuştuğu bütün dilleri bilmesidir. Arabîden, Farisî, Rumca, Yunanca, İbrânice ve Zenci dili ve diğer bütün dilleri biliyordu. Bazı müfessirler buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a kazanç yollarından tam bin meslek öğretti. Sonra Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle buyurdu: -"Ey Âdem! Evlâdına söyle: Eğer siz dünyayı istiyorsanız; onu bu sanat ve meslekler ile taleb edin (isteyin ve elde etmeye çalışın). Dünyayı dine {alet ederek) veya şeriatın hükümlerinin karşılığında dünyayı elde etmeyin." Peygamberlerin Meslekleri *Âdem Aleyhisselâm, çiftçi, yani zirâatçi idi. *Nuh Aleyhisselâm, naccâr yani marangozdu. *Idrîs Aleyhisselâm, terzi idi. *Salih Aleyhisselâm, tüccar idi. *Dâvud Aleyhisselâm, demirci olup zırh örerdi. *Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, sepet örüp satardı. Büyük bir saltanatına rağmen, beytü'l-mâl yani hazineden maaş almayıp, sepet yapıp satarak kendi elinin emeğiyle geçinirdi. Ondan yer ve çocuklarına yedirirdi. Asla beyt'ül-malden alıp yemezdi. *Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, çobandılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin geçimlerinin çoğu evinde yapmış olduğu dikişten idi. Hadis-i şerîfte şöyle: "Erkeklerden ebrâr yani iyilerin ameli (mesleği) dikiş işleri (terzilik), kadınlardan iyilerin işi de ip örmektir." Ravzatül-Ahbâr'da da böyledir. Hz. Adem'in Meleklere Eşyanın İsimlerini Haber Vermesi Âlimler, buyurdular: Ve Âdem'e isimleri öğretti," âyet-i kerimesinde geçen, "İsimler" (kelimesi) (1/100) Külleha sözünün isitiğrâk ve iktiranını gerektirir. Bu sebeple "Onların hepsi" kavli şerîfî ise, şumûl (geneli) icâb eder. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a mahlukâtin isimleri öğretildiği gibi Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimleri de öğretildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a mahlu-kâtin isimleri öğretilmesiyle meleklerin ona secdesi sahih oldu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm mahlûkâtın isimlerini öğrendiği için melekler ona secde ettiler. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimlerini öğrenen kişiye gerekli olan şey nedir? Ne düşünürsün? "sonra onları meleklere arzetti". Yani o müsemmâları (isimlerin sahiblerini), burada, onlar" (cemi müzekker gaib) zamiriyle zikredilmesinin sebebi, müsemmâ'nın içinde akıl sahihlerinin bulunmasındandır, akıl sahibleri diğerlerine galib oldu. Bundan maksat, bir şeyin başkası için izhâr edilip, ondan maksat olan bir başkasının halinin bilinmesidir. Hadis-i şerîfte, "(Allah) onları,, zürriyetler halinde onlara arzetti." Allah azze ve celle Hazretleri, bir örnek olmak üzere, meleklere bütün varlıkların her çeşltlnin fertlerinden her birini onlara arzetti. Arzedilen o fertlerden geride kalanların halleri ve hükümleri kendiliğinden bilinir. Bu talim'den hikmet ve maksat Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın şerefi ve onun seçilmesidir. Esrarın izhârı ve gizli ilimlerin, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin ilminin gay-binden, kullarından dilediğinin dili üzere izhâr etmektir. O (Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu nimeti) kendisinin seçtiği (safîyullah) olan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a talim edip, ikram etti. Onun, ilmi ve marifetiyle mülk'e ve başkasına muhtaç olmasın içindir. İşte, Allah'ın herşeyi kaplayan rahmetidir. "Ve rahmetim her şeyi kaplamış ve kuşatmıştır. Olii "Dedi, buyurdu." Allahü Teâlâ azze ve celle Hazretleri, melekleri matem içinde taciz bırakmak içindir. Ta'ciz bırakma hitabı caizdir. Aciz bırakmak, bir şeyin getirilmesini emretmektir. Burada emredilen şey, muhataba onu getirmesini emretmek değil, muhatabın onu yapamadığını ve bu konuda aciz olduğunun zahir olmasıdır. Bu emir, yapılması muhal olan bir şey olsa da; ressamların yapmış oldukları suretlere, kıyamet gününde diriltmekle emir olunmaları gibi. Suret yapanlara yapmış oldukları suretleri diriltmeyle emir olunmaları, bundan aciz olduklarının anlaşılması ve pişmanlıklarının artması içindir. Bu son pişmanlık fayda vermeyecektir. "Bana haber verin," yani bana haber verin, bildirin, "Şunlann isimlerini", mevcudatı, şunları isimleriyle at "Eğer siz sadık iseniz," Kendi düşüncenize" göre siz, hilâfete daha layık (ve müstehak) olduğuna ve bu şekilde konuştuğunuzda sâdık iseniz. Denir ki bu âyet-i kerime, "tevhid ilmi"nden sonra evlâ olan (insana yarışan en güzel şey) lügat ilmini öğrenmektir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın fazilet ve üstünlüğünü meleklere, lügat ilmi sebebiyle gösterdi. Yani bu âyet-i kerime, bir şeyi iddia edenden delil istenir. Çünkü melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan üstün olduklarını söylediler, onlardan delil istendi. Melekler, gaybi araştırdılar. onların kapılan ayânen çalındı. Yani melekler, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendilerine gösterdiği eşyâ'yı bilmedikleri halde, nasıl oluyor da kendilerince görünmeyen fesad hakkında konuşabiliyorlar? Ey iddialarda bulunanlar, nerede manâlar? Ey marifet ehli! Nerede muhabbet? Ey muhabbet ehli! Nerede taat ve itaat? Ebû Bekir Vasitî Kulun onu tanıyıp sevmemesi muhaldan-dır. Bir kişinin Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerini sevip onu zikretmemesi, muhaldir. Bir kişinin zikredip, zikrin tadını kendisinde bulmaması yine muhâl'dandır. Zikrin halâvetini (tadını) bulan kişinin, başka bir şeyle meşgul olması muhâl'dir. "Dediler," İstinaf cümlesi olup, cevab makamına kaimdir. Sanki' şöyle denilmektedir: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklere, eşyayı gösterip haydi bunların isimlerini bana haber verin dediği zaman, melekler ne dediler? Mükellefiyetlerinden çıktılar mı? Ne yaptılar? Melekler bu durumda ne dediler? Denildi ki melekler şöyle dediler: İUlklL "Seni tenzih ederiz" Yani senin mukaddes şanına layık olmayan şeylerden seni tenzih ve teşbih ederiz, demektir. İşlerinin hikmet ve masla¬hattan hali (yoksun) olması başta olmak üzere sana yakışmayan bütün işlerden seni tenzih ederim demektir. O (yani İUikll- "Seni tenzih ederiz") kelimesi tevbelerden önce söylenen bir kelimedir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm şöyle demişti: "Sen sübhansın", "tevbe ettim, sana döndüm. Yunus Aleyhisselâm (balığın karnında iken) şöyle demişti: Senden başka ilâh yoktur, sen münezzehsin. Şüphesiz ben hafoızlık edenlerden oldum" "Seni tenzih ederiz" kelimesi, masdann yerine vaki olan bir isimdir. Ancak izafet ile kullanılır. Eğer izafet soyulup müfred isim olursa o zaman da teşbih için alem isim olur. kelimesi, sonundaki elif ve nun'dan dolayı gayri munsariftir. (Çünkü kendisinde iki illet bulunmaktadır). "Bizim, senin bize öğrettiğinden başka bir bilgimiz yoktur." Meleklerin mükellef oldukları şeyden (eşyanın isimlerini söylemekten) aciz olduklarının itirafıdır. Onlara sorulan sorunun tefsir ve açıklamak istemek için olup, itiraz için olmasını belirtmektir. Zîrâ: "Bizim, senin bize öğrettiğin¬den başka bir bilgimiz yoktur" âyet-i kerimenin manası, "bizim ilmi kabiliyetimiz ancak bulunmuş olduğumuz âleme münâsib şeyleri bilmektir. Bu âlemin dışındaki şeyleri bilmeye gücümüz yoktur. Onlar bizim istidamız dairesinin dışındadırlar. Eğer bu eşyanın isimlerini bilmeye bizim gücümüz ve istîdâtımız yeterli olsaydı, elbette sen o eşyanın bilgilerini öğretir ve içimize koyar¬dın," demektir, ü- masdariyet içindir, yani biz ancak senin bize öğrettiğin ilmi biliriz demektir. Mahallen merfu'dur. Çünkü"ilim yoktur" kelimesinin masdanndan bedeldir. Senin: "Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur" sözünde olduğu gibi. "Şüphesiz sen, sen" "sen" zamirinin i'rab'dan mahalli yoktur. "Alîm" Kendisine bir şey gizli olmayan, herşeyi hakkıyla bilen. Bu, (Alim kelimesi), "Ben sizin bilmedik¬lerinizi bilirim," kavli şerifinin onlar hakkında gerçekleştiğine işarettir. "Hakîm," İşlerini muhkem yapan, hikmet sahibi. Herşeyi kendisinde bulunan bir yüksek bir hikmete binâen yapan demektir. Bilmiyorum Diyebilmek Bu âyet-i kerime, kula noksanlarından, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin ihsan ve fazlü kereminden asla gafil olmaması gerektiğine işaret etmektedir. Ve insanın bilmediği konularda "bilmiyorum" demesini ve bildiği konularda da bilgiyi asla gizlememesinin gerekli olduğundan asla çekinmemelidir, hükmü¬nü ifâde etmektedir. Dediler ki, "Ben bilmiyorum" (demek) ilmin yarısıdır. Kâdî Ebû Yusuf Hazretlerine bir mesele soruldu. İmam Ebû Yusuf: -"Bilmiyorum," dedi. Kendisine: -"Sen her gün beytü'I-mal'dan (hazineden) şu kadar mal alıp geçiniyorsun (maaş alıyorsun). Ondan sonra da bilmiyorum, diyorsun," dediler. İmam Hazretleri: -"Ben ilmim kadar hazineden maaş alıyorum. Eğer cehaletim kadar alsaydım dünya malı buna yetmezdi," buyurdular. Hikâye Hikâye olunur ki, âlimin biri mimberin üzerindeyken ona bir mesele soruldu. Alim: -"Bilmiyorum," dedi. Ona: -"Mimber, cahillerin yeri değildir," denildi. Alim: -"Ben ilmim kadannca yükseldim, eğer cehaletim kadarınca yükselseydim, başım göklere değerdi," buyurdu. "Dedi", Allah buyurdu. Bu da istinaftır. "Ey Adem bunlara haber ver," Yani onlara bildir. "Onların isimleriyle" Meleklerin kendisini bilmekten aciz ofdukları, kusurlarını itiraf edip, isimlerini bilme mertebesine ulaşamadıkları şeylerin isimlerini meleklere haber ver. Bu emir üzerine Âdem onlara isimleriyle onları haber verdiğinde," Rivayet olunur ki, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, bir mimberin üzerine çıktı. Ve ona meleklere eşyanın isimleri vermesi emir olundu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, eşyanın isimlerini meleklere haber verirken, melekler onun önünde oturmuşlardı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm herşeyin fayda ve menfaatini zikretti. Hanefi mezhebinin müçtehidlerindendir. Yıllarca Kadılık yaptı. 798 (H. 182) yılında Bağdatta vefat etti. Allah buyurdu; "Ben size, ben göklerin ve yerin gayblarını bilirim, dememiş miydim?" İstifham (soru) ikrar içindir. Yani, ben yerde ve gökte gayb olan varılmasına yol ve bilinmesine delil olmayan her şeyi bilirim. "Ben sizin açıkladığınızı bilirim,"Yani sizin, "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek teşbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" sözünüzde izhâr ettiğinizi bilirim. "Ve içinizde gizlediğiniz şeyleri de bilirim" Ve sizin Allah, bizden daha şerefli, üstün ve kendisine bizden daha sevimli bir varlık yaratmaz, temenninizi de bilir. Buda. "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim," kalvi şerifinin delâlet ettiği'manâdır. Lâkin Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bunu geniş bir şekilde yayarak getirdi. Üzerine delil gibi olsun diye. Muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklerin bilmediği (onlarca gizi olan) göklerin ve yerin işlerini, onlara zahir olan onların zahirî ve batınî hallerini bilmekte ve onların bilmediğini bilmektedir. Burada meleklerin suâl ile evlâ olanı terketmeleriyle azarlanmaları vardır. 0 da onların gözetleme yerinde durup, hadisenin kendilerine açıklanmasıydı. Bu âyet-i kerime, insanın şerefine, ilmin meziyyetine ve ilmin ibâdetten daha faziletli olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Çünkü melekler, Âdem Aleyhis¬selâm (ve zürriyetinden) daha çok ibâdet etmektedirler. Bununla beraber halifelik için seçilmediler, (halifelik onlara verilmedi. Yine bu ayeti kerime) hilâfette ilmin şart olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Belki ilim hilâfette umde (asıl maksat ve halifeliği ayakta tutan direk)dir. Adem Aleyhisselâm, bu meleklerden üstündür. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm, onlardan daha alimdir. En çok bilen daha faziletlidir. (En faziletli en çok bilendir). Şu âyeti kerimeden dolayı: De ki: 'Hiç bilirlerle bilmezler müsavi olur mu?' Ancak temiz akıllı olanlar anlar!9. İlim meclisi İlim, en şerefli cevherdir. (Cevheri bakımından şereflidir). Lâkin ilimle beraber elbette ibâdetin de olması lâzımdır. Ilım ağaç menzilesinde (mertebesinde) ibâdet ise onun meyvesi menzilesindedir. Şeref ağacındır. Çünkü ağaç asıldır. Lâkin ağaçtan faydalanmak meyveleri sebebiyle olmaktadır. Ebû Zer (r.a.) Hazretlerinin hadîs-inde şöyle buyrulmuştur: "İlim meclisinde bulunmak, bin rek'at (nafile) namaz'dan daha faziletlidir. Bin hastayı ziyaret etmekten bin cenazeye katılmaktan daha faziletlidir. Denildi ki: -"Ya Rasûlellah" ilim meclisinde bulunmak Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumaktan da faziletli mi?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Kur'ân-ı Kerim ancak ilim ile fayda verir," buyurdular. Mesnevi de buyuruldu Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın mülkünün mührü ilimdi. Bütün âlem onunla şekil ve cân buldu. İlmin Fazileti Ve İlim Öğrenmek Hadis-i serîfte sövle buvuruldu: "Babanın yüzüne bakmak ibâdettir. Kâbe-i mukerremeye bakmak ibâdettir. Mushaf a (Kur'an-i kerime) bakmak ibâdettir. Âlim'in yüzüne bakmak ibâdettir. Kim bir âlimi ziyaret ederse, sanki beni ziyaret etmiş gibi olur. Kim bir âlim ile musâfaha ederse, sanki benimle musâfaha etmiş gibidir. Kim bir âlimin yanında oturursa benimle oturmuş gibidir. Dünyada benim yanımda oturan kimseyi kıyamet gününde Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬leri, onu yine yanımda oturtturur." İlim Talebeleri Cehennemden Azad Olmuşlardır Hadis-i şerîfelerinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Cehennemden azâd ettiklerine bakmak istiyorsa ilim talebelerine baksın. Muhammed (s.a.v.) nefsi kudret elinde olana and olsun ki, hiçbir talebe yok ki değişir yani âlimlerin kapısına gider ve gelirse muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ onun her adımına bir senelik ibâdet (sevabını ) verir. Her adımına cennette bir şehir yaratır. O yeryüzünde yürür, üzerinde yürüdüğü toprak onun için istiğfarda bulunur. Akşama ve sabaha da günahları bağışlanmış olarak girer. (Günahları affolunur.)" Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Tevilâtı Necmiyyede buyuruldu "Ve Âdem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti," İsimler üç kısım üzeredir. Birinci kısım, bunlardan bir kısım, ruhanîlerin, melekûtîlerin isimleridir. Bu, meleklerin makamı ve mertebesidir. Melekler bu isimlerin bazısına sahihtirler. Yine bu ilmin bazısına istidatları da vardır. Çünkü onlara ilimleri olmayan şeyler haber verilmiştir. Ruhanîlerin ve melekûtilerinde cismânîler gibi bize şehâdetleri vardır. (İ/İ02) ikinci kısım: Onlardan bir kısım, cimânîlerin isimleridir. Bu meleklerin mertebesinin altında bir mertebedir. Onların haber vermeleri mümkündür. Çünkü meleklere göre cismânî şeyler, bize nisbetle hayvanlar gibidir. Çünkü hayvanların mertebesi insanların mertebesinin altındadır. İnsan, hayvanların hallerinden haber verebilir. Üçüncü kısım, ilahiyattır. Bu mertebe meleklerin mertebe¬lerinin üstündedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Kendilerine hakîm olan Rabblerinden korkarlar ve emrolundukları her şeyi yaparlar. İnsana ondan haber vermek mümkün değildir. Melekler içinde kendilerini aşan şeyden haber vermek mümkün değildir. Allah'ın kendilerine öğrettiğinin üstünde olanları haber veremez¬ler. Çünkü o gaybtır. Meleklere gayb âlemine yükselmek yoktur. O cebârut âlemidir. Melekler ise melekût âlemindedirler. Meleklerin bilinen bir makamı vardır. Onu aşamazlar. Sidre-i müntehâ'da Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine: "Bir parmak ucu kadar yaklaşsam, yanarım" demesi gibi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, isimleri bilmekle tahsis edildi. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm, âlemin hulâsasıdır (Özetidir.) Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın ruhu âlem ağacının tohumuydu. Onun şahsı âlem ağacının meyvesiydi. Bundan dolayı onun şahsı (âlemin) içindeki her şey yaratıldıktan sonra yaratıldı. Meyve, ağacın tamamen yaratılmasından sonra yaratıldığı gibi. Meyve, ağacın bütün dallarında (parçalarında) olduğu ve hatta ağacın en yüksekliklerinde göründüğü gibi; böylece Âdem Aleyhisselâm da mevcudat ağacının dalları üzerinde tabir edilip o ağacın alt ve üstünde bulunur. O mevcudat ağacının bütün parçalarında (dallarında) onun için bir menfaat, zarar, maslahat ve mefsedet vardır. Mevcudat ağacında var olan her şey "isim" ile isimlen¬dirildi. Bu menfaat ve mazarratı (zararlı şeyleri) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisine öğrettiği ilim ile kavramaktadır. Bunlar, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan bilip, melek¬lerin bilmediği şeylerin cümlesindendir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın halinin kemâlini beyan etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimleri, onun menfaati ve mazarratı üzerine geldi; başkaların isimlerinden fazla olarak. Bu, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın mahluk, Allahü Teâlâ'nm Halik (yaratcı), Âdem Aleyhisselâm, nzıklanan, Allahü Teâlâ'nm rezzâk (rızik veren), Âdem Aleyhis-selâm, âbid, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ma'bud (ibâdet olunan), Âdem Aleyhisselâm (ve zürriyeti) ayıp sahibi (ayıp işleyenler olunca) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri settâr (hataları ve ayıpları örten), Âdem Aleyhisselâm, zelle (ve evladlan günahkâr olunca) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gaffar (günahları bağışlayıcı), Âdem Aleyhis-selâm, tevbe edici olunca, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, tevvâb (tevbe-leri kabul edici), İnsanlar, faydalı olunca Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona fayda ve menfaati yarattı, İnsanlar, başkalarına zarar verici olunca Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de ona zarar veren oldu, insanlar, zâlim olunca Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri adaletiyle tecelli etti, insan mazlum olunca Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri müntekim (mazlumun hakkını zâlimden alan) oldu ve diğer bütün halleri buna kıyas et. Hamıd Aytaç'dan celi divani hatla yazılmış bir Ayet-i Kerime Meleklerin Hz. Ademe Secde Etmeleri Meali Şerifi Ve o vakit melâikeye, -"Âdem için secde edin!" dedik. Derhal secde ettiler... Ancak iblis dayattı, kibrine yediremedi. Zâten, kâfirlerden idi...34 Ve dedik ki; "Yâ Ademî Sen ve zevcen, cenneti mesken edin. ikiniz de, ondan dilediğiniz yerde bol bol yeyin. Fakat, şu ağaca yaklaş-mayin ki, haddi aşan zâlimlerden olmayasmız!"35 Bunun üzerine. Şeytan onları oradan kaydırdı... ikisini de, bulundukları nâz ü na'îm'den (cennet nimetlerinden) çıkardı. Biz de, -"Haydi" dedik; "bâzınız bâzınıza düşman olarak inin! Ve size yerde, bir zamana kadar bir karar ve nasip alma var..." 36 Derken, Âdem Rabbinden birtakım kelimeler telakki etti, yalvardı. O da tevbesini kabul buyurup, ona yine baktı. Filhakika, O'dur ancak, öyle Tevvab, öyle Rahîm...37 Dedik: -"İnin oradan hepiniz! Sonra, benden size ne zaman bir hidâyetçi gelir de, kim o hidâyetçimin izince giderse, onlara bir korku yoktur ve mahzun olacaklar onlar değildir. 38 Küfre saptananlar ve âyetlerimize yalan diyenler ise, işte bunlar, ateş arkadaşlarıdır; onlar, onda muhalled kalacaklardır.39 Tefsiri "Ve biz meleklere dediğimiz zaman." Yani Ey Muhammedi (s.a.v.) söylediğimiz zamanı hatırla. ikîScJJ "Meleklere," Yani hepsine Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin şu âyetinden dolayı: "Bunun üzerine meleklerin hepsi toptan secde ettiler. "Adem için secde edin," Yani ona saygı ve hürmet edin. "Sucûd", aslında sükû¬netle beraber tezellül demektir. Şer'-i şerifte ise, ibâdet kasdıyla yüzü yere koymaktır. Emredilen şey, ya şeriat manâsına olur. Kendisine secde edilen hakikî manâda Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleridir. Âdem Aleyhis-selâm şan ve şerefinden dolayı meleklerin secdelerinin kıblegâhı kılındı. (Emredilen şey) ya da lügat manasında olur. Bu da Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı mütevâzi olmaktır. Ona tahiyyet (selâm ve saygılar sunmak) ve ona tazimde bulunmaktır. Yusuf Aleyhisse-lâm'ın kardeşlerinin kendisine secde etmeleri gibi. Geçmiş ümmetlerde tahiyyat (yani, selam ve saygı secdesi) caizdi. İslâm'da İnsana Secde Etmek Yoktur Selmân-ı Fârisî Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine secde etmek istediği zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazetlerinin: -"Mahlûk'a Allah'dan başkasına secde etmesi yakışmaz. Eğer ben bir kişinin bir kişiye secde etmesini emretseydim; elbette kadının kocasına secde etmesini emrederdim, buyurmalarıyla mahlûka secde etmenin hükmü nesh oldu (yürürlükten kalkı, haram oldu.) Bu ümmetin iyi dilek ve saygı belirtme hareketi selâm'dir. Lâkin selâm verirken eğilmek mekruhtur. Çünkü se¬lam verirken eğilmek, Yahudilerin işlerine benzemektedir. Dürer' de olduğu gibi. Bu güzel söz, (yani meleklere Âdem Aleyhisselâma secde etme emri) Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın meleklere eşyanın isimlerini haber vermesinden sonraydı. Denildi ki, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarat¬tığında, meleklere kendilerinin mi daha bilgili yoksa Âdem Aley-hisselâm mı meselesi müşkil geldi (çözemediler). Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklere eşyanın isimlerini sordu, melekler bileme¬diler. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a sordu. O bildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, eşyanın isimlerini bilince melekler, onun kendilerinden daha âlim olduğunu kabul ettiler. Meleklere, kendilerinin mi daha faziletli yoksa Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın mı daha üstün olduğu konusu müşkil geldi (anlayıp çözemediler). Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, melek¬lere Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmelerini emredince melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm kendilerinden daha faziletli oldu-ğunu anladılar. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin lütfü ve keremindendir ki, meleklere babamız Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmesini emretti; bize de kendisinden başkasına secde etmeyi yasakladı. "Güneşe ve aya secde etmeyin. Onları yaratan Allah'a secde edin. Mukarrabîn melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmeye emrolundular. Biz de Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine hizmet ve secde ile emrolunduk. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu Ve o zaman meleklere: "Âdem için secde edin!" dediğimizde," ayeti kerimesinde geçen, "Secde edin,"kelimesinin üç manası vardır. Birincisi: Siz Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine melekî bir tabiat ve ruhani bir meleke ile secde ediyorsunuz. Tabiatınızın hilâfına Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde edin. Belki ibâdet edin, emre uyarak incelin alçalın ve ilâhî hükme yapışarak ona secde edin. İkincisi: Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a mahsus fazîletine saygı duyarak ve onun hilâfet şanına tazimen Ademe secde edin. Bu Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'da tecelli etmesinden dolayıdır. Kim Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde ederse gerçek manâda Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine secde etmiştir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Habîbî Aleyhisselâm, hakkında buyurdukları gibi. (1/103) "Muhakkak ki sana biat edenler ancak Allah'a biaf etmektedirler. Üçüncüsü: Ademe secde edin," yani Adem için secde edin demektir. Çünkü meleklerin, taatleri ve ibâdetleri, sevabı mûcib olmayıp derecelerini yükseltmemektedir. Meleklerin ibâdetlerinin faydası iki manâ'dan insana dönmektedir. Birincisi: İnsanlar, taatta meleklere uymakta ve onların edebleriyle edeblenmekte, emirlere uymakta ve nehiylerden kaç¬makta insanlar, kendilerine melekleri numûne-i imtisal (örnek) edinerek, gurur ve kibirden kaçınmaktadır. Kendisine lanet ve rahmetten kovulma bitişmesin diye, şeytana lanet ve rahmetten mahrumiyet ile cezalandırıldığı gibi. İnsanlar, meleklere tâbi olmakla övülen ve saygıdeğer bir varlık olmaktadır. Melekler, Allah'ın emirlerine sarılmakta asla geri kalmadıkları gibi... "(Melekler,) Allah'ın emirlerine asi olmazlar ve emredildikleri şeyi yaparlar. İkincisi: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin rahmet ve fazlü kereminin kemâli insanlar ile beraberdir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklerin, taat, teşbih, hamdlerindeki bütün himmet ve gayretlerini insanların mağfiretini isteme istîdâtı üzerine yoğunlaştırdı. Alahü Teâlânın buyurduğu gibi: Melekler Rablerini hamd ile teşbih ediyorlar ve yeryüzünde bulunan kimseler için mağfiret diliyorlar. İşte bundan dolayı meleker, insanlar için secdeyle emir olundular. Onlara istiğfarda bulunmaları için secdeyle emir olundular. "(Hemen) secde ettiler," Yani melekler, hemen secde ettiler, çünkü melekler, nurdan yaratılmışlardır. Efendimiz '(s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Melekler, nurdan yaratıldılar." Boyun eğmek ve taat etmek ise nurun şanındandır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a ilk secde eden melek Cebrail Aleyhisselâm olduğundan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona peygamberlere vahiy indirmesini ve özellikle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine vahiy indirme vazifesini vermekle ona ikramda bulundu. Sonra Mikâil, sonra İsrafil, sonra Azrail ve daha sonra diğer melekler secde ettiler. Denildi ki, ilk secde eden İsrafil Aleyhisselâmdı. Başını sec¬deden kaldırdığı zaman, kendisine bir ikram olarak, bütün Kur'ân-ı kerimi alnında yazılı buldu. Secde emrine uymada bütün melekleri geçtiği için. "(Hemen) secde ettiler," Buradaki harfi, meleklerin Allah'ın emrine uymada süratli davrandıklarını ve bu konuda asla tereddüt edip tenbellik göstermediklerini ifade etmek içindir. İblis hariç," Yani'İblis secde etmedi. Çünkü o ateşten yaratılmıştı. Kibirlenmek, yücelik ve büyüklük taslamak ateşin şanındandir. Alim¬ler, bu istisnâ'dan iki görüş belirtmişlerdir. Birincisi: hariç," cümlesi istisnâ-i muttasıldır Çünkü İblis, binlerce meleğin arasında bulunan sadece cin, kabilesine mensub bir cin idi. İblis meleklerin arasında bir cin olduğu için, melekler ona galib olmuşlardı. Meleklerin sıfatıyla muttasıf olmuştu. "(Hemen) secde ettiler," kavli şerîfiyle melekler ona galebe çalmışlardı. Sonra İblis onlardan birinin istisna edildiği gibi istisna edildi. Bundan dolayı müfessirierin çoğu İblis'in meleklerden olduğuna kaildirler. Çünkü meleklere secde hitabı geldiğinde şeytan meleklerle beraberdi. Bağavî bu görüşün daha sahih olduğunu söyledi. Meleklerden İsyanın Tasavvuru Teysir'de buyuruldu: Melekler, için "(Melekler,) Allah'ın kendile¬rine emrettiklerine karşı asi olmazlar ve emredildikleri şeyi yaparlar Ve Rabbinin katında olanlar, Allah'a kulluk etmekten asla kibirlen¬mezler, O'nu tenzih eder, şanını ulularlar ve yalnızca O'na secde ederler. Buyurulması, meleklerden isyanın tasavvuruna delildir. Eğer meleklerden isyanın tavassur edilmesi mümkün olma¬saydı, melekler, "isyan etmezler" ve "kibirlenmezler" şeklinde övülmezlerdi. Lâkin meleklerin taati tabiatleri gereğidir; isyanları ise çok zordur. Beşerin (insanların) ise, taati zor, hevâ (ve hevese) tâbi olmak ise, insanlarda tabiatleri gereğidir. Meleklerden isyanın tasavvur edilmesi inkâr edilemez. Gerçekten Hârut ve Mârufta zikredilenler zikredildi. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu İmtihanda onlar, altüst oldularsa da sarhoş olan (birbir¬lerinin sırlarını saklayan) bundan daha basiretsizdi." İkinci söz: Melekler hemen secde ettiler. Yal¬nız İblis dayattı secde etmedi," ayeti kerimesi, istisnâ-i mü-nkati'dir. Çünkü İblis meleklerin cinsinden değildir. Belki cinlerdendir. İbiis'in cinlerden olduğuna (Kur'an-ı kerim'in ayetleri) vardır. "Yine o vakti hatırla ki biz, 'meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" demiştik. İblis hariç olmak üzere onlar hemen secde ettiler. İblis cinlerdendi. Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıktı. (Doğrusu budur. İblis meleklerden değildi. Şeytan cinlerdendi.) Hâfiz'dan (rivayet edileli) *Cin ve melekler bir cinstir. *Onlardan temiz olan melektir. *Kötü olan ise o şeytandır. *Melekle, şeytanın arasında olan ise cindir. İblis Secde Etmedi Kibirlendi "İblis kaçındı, imtina etti," Yani İblis secde emrinden İmtina etti. kendi iradesiyle bir şeyden kaçınmaktır. "kibirlendi" Yani büyüklük tasladı ve kibrini izhâr etti. Âdem Aleyhis-selâm'a secde etmeyi, ona tazim etmeyi ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı selam ve saygıyla karşılamayı Rabbinin ibâdetine bir vesile edinmediniz Kişinin nefsini başkalarından daha büyük görme¬sidir. ise bunu büyük bir pişkinlikle istemektir. Yani kendisini bâtıl ile süslemek suretiyle aslında kendisinde olmayan bir şeyle üstünlük taslamaktır. Âyet-i kerimede "Kaçınmayı", "Kibir taslama"dan önce zikretmesi, kaçınmak, kibirlenme¬sinin sebebi, onun zahirî olması ve eserinin açıklığa kavuşmasıdır. Mesnevî'de Buyuruldu Bu, (büyüklük taslama işi) donmuş buzun güneşten gâfıl olması gibi manâ'dan habersiz olmaktır. Buz, güneşi görünce, kalmaz. Yumuşayıp, ısınıp akar gider. (Âlimler) buyurdular: Melekler, secde ettiklerinde, İblis İmtina etti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a yönelmedi ve hatta sırtını ona çevirdi. Bu şekilde secde eden meleklere doğru dikilip kaldı, (1/104) Melekler secde halinde tam yüz sene kaldılar. (Başka bir rivayette) melekler, secde halinde beşyüz sene kaldı, denildi. Melekler secdeden başlarını kaldırdılar. Şeytan hâlâ orada ayaktaydı, onlara tariz etmekte ve secde etmekten imtina etmekten pişman da değildi. Melekler, şeytanı orada durup, kendileriyle beraber secde etmediğini görünce, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin rızası için ikinci kez secdeye kapandılar. Melekler bu şekilde iki secde yapmış oldular. Secde'nin biri Âdem Aleyhis-' selâm içindi: diğeri Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri için. Şeytan, meleklerin yapmakta olduğu secdeleri gördü, onların yaptığı gibi yapmadı. İşte bu, şeytanın secde etmekten kaçınmasıdır. Şeytan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmekten kaçınıp secde etmediğinden dolayı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin onun, sıfatını, halini, suretini, şeklini ve nimetini değiştirdi. Böylece şeytan bütün çirkinlerden daha çirkin oldu. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Her halde Allah bir kavme verdiğini onlar nefislerindekini bozmadıkça- bozmaz.. Bazıları, şeytan secde etmemekle; şeytanın cesedi, domuzların şekline, yüzü de maymun yüzüne dönüştü. Şeytanın nesli ve zürriyeti vardır. Neshedilenin nesli olmuyorsa daf lâkin istediğinde, bir bakışla bakar ve onun bakma¬sıyla nesli olur. Şeytan Neden Secde'den Kaçındı? Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri tarafından, Şeytana: -"Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in kabrine secde et, senin tevbeni kabul edeyim, günahlarını bağışlayayım," denildi. Şeytan: -"Ben Adem'in kalıbına, cesed ve bedenine secde etmedim: nasıl olur da onun mezar ve ölüsüne secde edeyim," dedi. Yine haber'de geldiğine göre, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, şeytanı her yüz bin senede bir ateşten çıkarır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı da cennetten çıkarır ve ona secde etmesini emreder. Şeytan yine secde etmekten kaçınır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmeyen şeytanı yine ateşe döndürür. "Ve şeytan kâfirlerden (inkarcılardan) idi." Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin ilminde kâfir idi. Veya ken¬disinin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan üstün olduğuna itikad ettiğinden Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etme emrini çirkin gördüğü için kâfirlerden oldu. Şeytan kendisinin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan üstün olduğuna inanıyordu. Bir kişinin kendisinden daha üstün olduğu bir şeye secdeyle emredilmesi ve onunla tevessül etmesi güzel olmazdı. Şu âyet-i kerime bunu anlatmaktadır: (Şeytan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmekle emir olunduğunda secde etmediğinde:) Allah: "Ey İblis! O benim kudretimle yarattığıma secde etmene ne engel oldu? Kibirlenmek mi istedin? Yoksa yüksek derecelerde bulunanlardan mı oldun?" dedi Bu soruya şeytan şöyle cevab verdi: İblis dedi ki: "Ben ondan hayırlıyım. Beni âteşten yarattın, onu ise çamurdan yarattın. Şeytan sadece kendisine emredileni terketmekle şey¬tan olmadı. Kendisini Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan üstün ve daha hayırlı olduğunu iddia etmesiyle lanete uğradı. Ehli sünnet ve'l-cemaatin mezhebin de, şakî olan kişi gerçekten said olabilir. Saîd kişi de şakî olabilir. Kâfir kişi Müslüman olduğu zaman, Müslü¬man olduğu âna kadar kâfir idi. Islâmı tasdik ve ikrar etmesiyle Müslüman olduğundan, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onun geçmiş olan bütün günahlarını bağışlar. Müslüman kâfir olduğu zaman, bundan Allaha sığınırız, bu vakte kadar Müslüman sayılırdı. Ancak eskiden yapmış olduğu bütün ameli yanar, silinir. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, şeytan için, "Ve şeytan kâfirlerden idi," buyurdu. Halbu ki o zaman şeytandan başka kâfir yoktu. Ondan sonra kâfirlerin olacağı Allah'ın bilgisi dâhilinde olduğundan onun kâfirlerden olduğunu zikretti. Yani şeytan kendisinden sonra inkâr eden kâfirlerden idi, demektir. Bu Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Adem Aleyhisselâm ve eşi Hazreti Havva'ya yasak edilen ağaçtan yememelerini tenbih ederken buyurdukları: "(Eğer yasak edilen ağaçtan yerseniz) ikiniz de zalimlerden olursunuz," kavli şerifine benzemektedir. Kibir İnsanı Saptırır Bu âyet-i kerimenin faydalarındandır: (Birincisi:) Kibir taslamanın çirkinliğini izhâr etmesidir. Zîrâ kibir sahibini küfre götürür. (İkincisi:) Bu ayeti kerime, insanı Allah'ın emrine bağlanmaya teşvik etmektedir. Kişiyi Allah'ın sırrını araştırmaya dalmayı terkettirir. Emir vucûb içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisi¬ni, küfür üzere öleceğini bildiği kişiler, hakikaten kâfirdirler. (Üçüncüsü:) İtibâr ömrün sonunadır. Her ne kadar şimdiki haline göre mü'min olduğuna hükmedilirse de, o gerçekten kâfirdir. Bunlar vefat ile ilgili meselelerdir. Yani itibâr Ömrün tamamlanmasına, ölüm vaktinedir. İtibâr sonuca olduğuna göre, kul ibâdet ve taate koşmalıdır. Her kolaylığı, özellikle Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ömür senelerinin sonunda iyi bir sonuçla kapaması için kolaylıklar yarattı. İnsanın sonuçta amel defterini sâlih amel ile mühürlemesi içindir. Rabiatü'l-Adeviyye (r.h.) Hazretleri, Süfyân-ı Sevri (k.s.) Haz¬retlerine şöyle buyurdu: -"Sen sayılı günler içinde yaşayacaksın. Bir gün gittiğinde, senin sayılı günlerin bir kısmı gitmiş olur. Senden bazı günlerin gittiğinde, hepsi gitmiş (ve bütün ömrünün gitmesi yakınlaşmış) olur. Sen amel edersen amel et ve giden ömründen ibret al. Benim dirhem ve dinarım (altın ve gümüşlerim) gitti, malım azaldı, makam ve mevkim düştü, deme. Belki bunun aksine, günüm gitti. Bu giden günümde ne yaptım? De. Çünkü bu giden gün ile ömür eksilir." Bir âbid ölüm düşeğinde iken şöyle dedi: -Üzüntüm hüzünler diyarı olan dünya için değildir. Benim üzüntüm, uykuyla geçirdiğim gecelere, iftar (yeme ve içmeyle) geçirdiğim günlere ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin zikrinden gafil olarak geçirdiğim saatlere üzülmekteyim. Alâ ibni Ziyâd'dan şöyle rivayet olundu: Dünya hergün şöyle seslenir: Ey insanlar! Ben yeni bir günüm, ben yapacağın amellere şahidük etmekteyim. Eğer benim güneşim batarsa, bir daha kıyamete kadar ben size dönmem." Hayırlı Însan ve Şerli İnsan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine, soruldu: "Yâ Resûlellah! İnsanların hayırlısı kim-1dir?"'Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "Ömrü uzun ve ameli güzel olandır" buyurdular. Yine soruldu: şer'' ve kötü insan, ömrü uzun, ameli kötü; insanların şerrinden korkup ve hayrı umulmayan kişidir," buyurdular.'' Hasan Basrî Hazretleri, meclisinde oturanlara şöyle dedi: -"Ey şeyhler topluluğu (gün görmüş kimseleri) Ekin hakkında ne düşünürsünüz? Tam kemâle erdiği zaman ne yaparlar?" -"Biçilir" dediler. Hasan Basrî Hazretleri: -"Ey gençler topluluğu! Bazen de ekin olgunlaşmadan önce afetlere uğrar," buyurdu: Bazıları şöyle buyurdular: (1/1O5) Ölümden önce sen, kendin için bir hazırlık yapî Çünkü yaşlılık ölüme hazırlıktır. Göç oldukça zordur, o halde çaba göster. Asıl durak yerinde durup dinlenmemek için. Yine Hasan Basri Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Ey Ademoğlu! Bir senenin sıkıntısını bir güne getirip sığdırmaya kalkışma. Çünkü o günün sana getireceği şeyler, sıkıntı olarak zaten sana kâfidir (yeter). Eğer sen o yıl yaşarsan zaten Allah senin rızkını verir. Şayet yaşayamayacaksan, bu takdirde kendine ait olmayan birşeylerle uğraşır olacaksın." Ebû Derdâ (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Güneş doğduğunda muhakkak yanında iki melek vardır. 0 melekler, seslenirler ve onların seslerini insan ve cinler hariç bütün varlıklar işitirler. O melekler şöyle derler: "Ey insanlar! Rabbinize gelin. Az ve yeterli olan bir şey; çok ve insanı oyalayan şeylerden daha hayırlıdır. Güneş her battığında mutlaka yanında yine iki melek vardır. Melekler, nida ederler ve o meleklerin seslerini insan ve cinler hariç yeryüzünde bulunan bütün varlıklar işitirler. Melekler şöyle dua ederler: "Allahım, malını senin yolunda infak edenin yerine yenisini ver. Malını infak etmeyip, elinde tutanın da malını telef et" Mesnevî'de buyuruldu Verilen her bir ekmek on ekmek getirir. *Can dahi on cana bedel olur. "Dedik ki: "Ey Âdem, mesken tut, sen." Kurtubî Hazretleri tefsirinde buyurdu: Hiç şüphesiz, İblis kâfir olunca, Allah, onları cennetten çıkardıktan sonra onu oradan uzaklaştırdı. Allah buyurdu: Ey Adem kal, otur, yani, ikâmetin lâzımdır, dedi. Adem aleyhisselâm, cenneti mesken edindi. Cennet sükûnet mahallidir. Sükûn'den, yerleşmekten murad, hareketsiz olmak demek değildir. Belki giymek ve istikrar demektir. "Ve zevcin", Havva, Kadına (eş manasında), denir. kelimesi daha fesihtir. Ebû'1-Leys tefsirinde olduğu gibi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onlara evvelâ hüküm'den maksadın o olduğunu tenbih için onlara hitabetmedi. Matufun aleyh, ona tabidir. "Cennette" Bütün müfessirlerin icmâı ile cennet, sevâb yurdudur. Bazı mü'tezile ve kaderiyye buna muhalefet ettiler. Onlar, cennetten murad, bostan (bağ ve bahçe) demektir. Filistin toprağmdaydı. Veya Faris ile Kirman arasında bir yerdeydi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'i imtihan etmek için yarattı. Burada geçen, inmek, intikâl manasınadır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm. oradan Hind'e indi. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Bir kasabaya inin buyurulduğu gibi. Bu (görüş) tartışmalıdır. Çünkü inmek (evet bazen) intikâl manasında istiare yoluyla kullanılır. Hakikî manasında kullanmak mümteni ve akıldan uzak olduğu zaman, mecazî olarak, intikâl manasında kullanılır. Amma burada öyle değildir. Hazreti Havva'nın Yaratılışı Hazreti Havva'nın yaratılışında ihtilâf edildi. Cennete girdikten sonra mı, önce mi yaratıldı? îbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet edilen bu hadis, birincisine (yani Havva annemizin cennete girmeden önce yaratıldığına) delâlet etmektedir: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklerden bir ordu gönderdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'yı altından yapılmış, yakut, inci ve zümrüd ile süslenmiş koltuklar üzerinde taşıdılar. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in üzerinde yakut ve inciyle donatılmış taçlar ve elbiseler vardı. Melekler bu şekilde onları cennete götürdüler. İbni Mesûd (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet edilen ise, ikincisine (yani Havva annemizin cennette yaratıldığına) delâlet eder: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, cenneti yarattı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı cennete yerleştirdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, cennette yalnız kaldı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a uyku verdi. Sonra onun sol eğe kemiklerinden birini aldı. Onun yerine et koydu. Ondan Havva'yı yarattı. Havva İsmi İnsanlardan bazıları, şöyle denilmesi, yani "Hazreti Havva'nın Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in eğe kemiğinden yaratıldığını söylemek caiz değildir, diyorlar. Çünkü, (Havva'nın yaratılması için ondan alınan bir eğe kemiğiyle) onda noksanlık meydana gelmiş oluyor. Peygamberlerden noksanlık olduğunu söylemek ise caiz değildir." Biz onlara cevaben deriz ki, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan meydana gelen bu noksanlık, suret bakımındandır. Manâ bakımında ise onu mükemmel kılmak içindir. Zîrâ onun eğe kemiğinden yaratılan Hazreti Havva ile Âdem Aleyhisselâm sükûnet buldu, yalnızığını ve üzüntüsünü giderdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, uykudan uyandığında Havva'yı başı ucunda oturur buldu. Hemen ona sordu: -"Sen kimsin?" 0: -"Ben bir kadınım" dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Sen niçin yaratıldın?" -"Senin benden; benim de senden sükûnet (huzur ve saadet) bulmam için, yaratıldım", dedi. Melekler, sordular: -"Ey Adem! Onun adı nedir?" Âdem Aleyhisselâm: -"Havva," dedi. Melekler: -"Niçin (Havva)" dediler. Âdem Aleyhisselâm: -"Çünkü o bir "hayy" canlıdan" yaratıldı. Veya o bütün canlıların (insanların) aslı olduğu için. Veya onun çenesinde, siyaha çalan bir kırmızılık (ben) olduğu için (Havva) ismini aldı. Denildi ki dudaklarında (siyaha çalan bir kırmızılık) vardı. Kadına "Mer'eh" denilmesinin sebebi, "mer'e" erkekten yaratıldığı içindir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, Edemeden yani, yeryüzünün üstündeki bazı topraktan yaratıldığı için kendisine Adem denildiği gibi... Hazreti Havva, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan sonra, yedi sene ve yedi ay yaşadı. Bütün ömrü, dokuz yüz doksan yedi (997) seneydi. Bil ki, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, birini anne olmadan babadan yarattı, o, Hazreti Havva'dır. Birini babasız olarak bir anneden yarattı. O, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dır. Diğer insanları bir anne ve bir babadan yarattı. Yani Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın evladından yaratıldı. Diğerini de babasız ve annesiz yarattı, o da Âdem Aleyhis-selâmdır. (1/106) Akıllan şaşırtacak şekilde yaratmış olduğu varlıklara ilahî sanatının hayret uyandıran sırlarını ortaya koyan Allah sübhânehü ve Teâlâ Hazretleri, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Onu teşbih ederim. Hazreti Havva'nın Yaratılış Hikmeti Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Hazreti Havva'yı (kadını) bazı hikmetleri gerektiren bir emirle yarattı. (Birincisi:) Onunla Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm yalnızlığını gidermek içindir. Çünkü Hazreti Havva, onun cinsindendi. (İkincisi:) Zürriyetinin devam etmesi (bâv olması) içindir. Zaman geçtikçe ta kıyamet saatine kadar evladı devam etsin diyedir. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinin bakâsı, (devam etmesi) peygamberlerin gönderilmesine, şeriatlerin teşri edilmesine ve hükümlerin indirilmesine sebebtir. (Üçüncüsü:) Hazreti Havva'nın yaratılmasının neticesi, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin marifetidir (AHahı tanımasıdır). Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri mahlûkatı marifeti, yani bilinmesi için yarattı. Evlilikte dinî, dünyevî ve uhrevî bir çok faydalar vardır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, kitabında zikrettiği bütün peygamberler evlenmişlerdir. Alimler buyurdular ki, Yahya Aleyhisselâm, evliliğin faziletine nail olmak ve peygamberlerin sünnetini ikâme etmek ve ayakta tutmak için evlendi. Lâkin cima etmedi. Çünkü bu azimettir. Onun için Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu Derken melekler kendisine nida ettiler -o kalkmış mihrâbda namaz kılıyordu. "Haberin olsun, Allah sana Yahya'yı müjdeliyor; Allah'tan bir kelimeyi tasdik edecek, hem bir efendi, hem gayet zâhid ve bir peygamber, sâlihînden...3/39" Bu âyette Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Yahya Aleyhisselâm' nefsine hakim olan, iffetli diye övdü. Eşbâh'ta beyan edildi: İman ve nikâh'dan başka; Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanından beri meşru kılınmış ve günümüze kadar devam edip gelen ve cennette de devam edecek hiç bir ibâdet yoktur. Evli kişinin, bekâra karşı fazîleti, mücâhid'in evinde oturana olan üstünlüğü gibidir. Evli kişinin kılmış olduğu bir rek'at namaz, bekârın yetmiş rek'at namazından daha faziletlidir. Bütün bunlar, evliliğin, neslin devamına ve kişinin zinâ'dan korunmasına sebeb olduğu içindir. Evlilikle ilgili teşvik ve fazîletler, İkinci bin yılının birinci yüz yılından önceki zaman içindir. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Ümmetimin üzerine, bin yüz seksen sene geçtikten sonra, evlenmemek, uzlet ve dağ başlarına çekilmek, gerçekten helal oldu." Çünkü ikiyüz yılın insanları, harb ve kati (öldürme) ehliydiler. Bu durumda bir eniği (köpek yavrusunu) terbiye etmek, çocuk terbiye etmekten daha hayırlıdır. Kadınların yılan doğurmaları, çocuk doğurmalarından daha hayırlıdır. Sadî buyurduğu gibi Kadınlar yüklendiklerinde çocuklara, doğum vakti olduğunda sanki birer yılan doğurmakta. Cennette Yiyin İçin Bu Ağaca Yaklaşmayın "Ve ikiniz ondan yiyiniz," Yani cennet meyvelerinden yiyin. Hitabın şekli, her ikisine (Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'ya) müsâvî (eşit) bir şekilde olup, emredilen şey ikisinedir. Muhakkak Hazreti Havva (yasaklanan ağaçtan) yeme hakkında Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a örnek olmuştur. Cennette yerleşmenin aksine... Ancak cennette yerleşmeleri ve orada kalmaları hususunda, kendisi Âdem Aley¬hisselâm'a tabidir. Sonra bununla emretmenin manası ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın hilâfet için seçildiği ve ona tahsis edilmesiyle beraber onunla meşgul olması, (yasak ağaçtan yemesi) Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın mahlûk olmasından ileri gelmektedir. Zîrâ mahlûka yakışan kendisi gibi bir mahluk ile sükûnet bulması ve onunla haz almaya çalışmasıdır. Yasak Ağaç "Bol bol," Yani geniş, bol, sayısız ve sıkıntıya girmeksizin yiyiniz. "İstediğiniz cihetten" Yani cennetin dilediğiniz yerinden yiyiniz. İkisine emrin geniş tutulması, cennetin ağaçlarının arasında nehyedilen ağacın meyvesini yemede doğan illet ve özrü uzaklaştırmak ve hasr içindir. "Yaklaşmayınız," Yemek için yaklaşmayın. Eğer sadece yaklaşma nehyedilseydi harfinin zamme (ötre) olması gerekirdi. "Bu ağaçtan." kelimesi, esmâ-i işaretten (yani jli kelimesinden) bedel olduğu İçin nasbtır veya te'vil ile onun sıfatıdır. Defûl'dür. Esmâ-i işaret rhenbidir. İ'râb kabul etmez. Esmâ-i işaretin i'râbı müşârun ileyhlerinde tezahür eder. kelimesi bundan dolayı nasb'tır.) Müştakkıyla yani, bu ağaçtan hazırlanan şeyden yemeyiniz. Burada nehyin yaklaşma¬mak için ifade edilmesi, yemeden haramda mübalağa içindir. Kendisinden kaçınmanın vucûbunu (yani farzı) ifâde etmektedir. Haram edilen ağaçtan murad. buğday ve sümbül'dür. Meşhur olan budur. Tasavvuf ehlinin yanında üzerinde icmâ edilen ve en münâsib olan budur. İnsanlık nevî, sümbül'ün devrinden zahir olmaktadır. Onun üzerinde her renk vardır. Onun meyvesi, bal'dan daha tatlıydı. Kaymaktan daha yumuşaktı. Kar'dan daha beyazdı. Buğday ağacının her başağında bulunan, her bir buğday dânesi, sığırın böbrekleri kadardı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, dünyada onun evladının rızkını buğdaydan yaptı. Bundan dolayı denildi ki, insanoğlu, başak yemek, başaklan ekmekle (zîrâat) ile mübtelâ oldular. Yasak edilen ağaçtan) murad. üzümdür. Bundan dolayı üzümden yapılan şarap, üzerimize haram kılındı. (Veya haram edilen ağaçtan murad) incirdir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yasak edilen incir ağacından yediği için. Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri, onu incir ağacının yapraklarından elbise giymeye mübtelâ etti, meyvesini yemekle mübtelâ kıldığı gibi... Bu güzel bir mübtelâ'dir. Denildi ki (yasak edilen ağaç) bunların dışında bir şeydi. Evlâ olan (yasak edilen ağacın cinsini) tayin etmemektir. Çünkü bu konuda kesin bir nass (âyet ve hadîs-i şerif) yoktur. "(Yasak edilen ağaçtan yediğiniz) takdirde ikiniz de zâlimlerden olursunuz." "O takdirde ikiniz olursunuz" kelimesi. "Yaklaş¬mayınız" kelimesinin üzerine ma'tûf olduğu için meczumdur. (Cezim alâmeti olarak tesniye nunu düştü) Veya nehye cevâb olduğu için mensubtur. (Nasb alâmeti olarak tesniye nunu düştü.) Birincisine göre manâ: Sizden ağaca yaklaşan olmasın, yoksa zâlimlerden olursunuz. İkincisine göre bu ağaca yaklaşırsanız zalimlerden olursunuz. Hangisi olursa yaklaşmak yani yemek ikisinden (Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın) zâlimlerden olmasına sebep olmasıdır. (1/107) Yani günahları irtikab etmekle nefislerine zulmedenlerden olursunuz. Veya keramet (saygı değerliklerinin) ihlal edilmesi, nimetin elden gitmesi ve Allah'ın hududunun tecâvüz edilmesiyle mübaşeretlerinin hazzı noksanlasın Kurtubî buyurdu Bazı "Meânî"(ilmi) erbabı, dediler ki: "( ağaca) yaklaşmayın" kavli şerifinde bu hatâ'nın vuku bulacağına ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten çıkarılacağına, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın cennette yerleşmelerinin ebedî olmadığına işaret vardır. Zîrâ cennette ebedî kalacak olana hiçbir tehlike ve onlara yasak hiçbir şey olmaz. Onlara emir ve yasak olmaz. Buna delil şu mübarek âyettir: "Muhakkak ben yeryüzünde halife kılacağım, 'buyurması Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten çıkarılıp yeryüzüne indirileceğine delildir. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de Tasavvufî Manalar Şeyh Necmeddin (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a, Mevtası hitab etti. Amma mübtelâ. imtihan ve nehyetme hitabıyla hitab etti. Allahü Teâlâ'nın Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a hitab edip ona izzet ve şeref vermesi ve onu nehyetmesi, şuna delâlet eder: sanki Allah şöyle buyurdu: Ey Adem! Cennet ve cennetin içinde bulunanları sana mübâh kıldım. Ancak şu ağaç hariç. Çünkü o muhabbet ve marifet ağacıydı. Muhabbet, mihneti doğurur. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin insanı muhabbet ağacından nehyetmesi, insanın muhabbete karşı çok haris (sevgiye düşkün) olmasındandır. Zîrâ insan, kendisine yasak edilen şeye çok harisdir (düşkündür). Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın nefsi Hazret-i Havva, cennet ve cennetin içinde bulunanlardan sükûnet buldu. Ancak nehyedilen ağaçta sükûneti bulmadı. Çünkü kalb onu çekmişti. Ve nefsin de onun için büyük bir hazzı vardır. Onu korumak için, çalışmaktadır. Onu kasdetti. Hatta onu elde etmek için çalıştı. Hilâfet, muhabbet ve mihnetin sırrı bu şekilde izhâr oldu. B Bu Celâl ve cemâl tezahürünün gerçekleşmesidir. Tevvâb (tevbeleri kabul eden), gafur, afüvv (çok affedici), kahhâr, settâr (ayıplan örten) sıfatlarının tezahür etmesi gibi. Velhâsıl: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın o ağaçtan yiyeceğini bildiği için, o ağaçtan yemeği yasakladı ki, tevbeyi mucip (gerektiren) bir isyan olsun... Tevbe ve muhabbet, günah kirlerinden temizlemeye vesile kılındı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Şüphesiz ki Allah, çok tevbe edenleri de sever, çok temizlenenferi de sever." Allahü Teâlâ, ağaçtan yemeği Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a yasakladı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm isyanını, unutmaklığı sebebiyle işledi; Allah ona, isyanı sebebiyle tevbe; tevbesi sebebiyle muhabbet ve günahlarından temizliği nasibetti. Varid olduğu gibi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bir kulu sevdiğinde, (o kişiye tevbe nasib etmesiyle geçmiş) günahları ona zarar vermez." Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onu günah işlemekten muhafaza eder. Onun için muhabbet (Allah sevgisi) girdiği zaman, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ona, tevbe ve pişmanlık muvaffakiyetini (başarısını) verir. Hemen ardında tevbe, teşrif (muhabbetle müşerref olmak) ve (günahlardan) kaçınma bulunan her zellenin, tenzihî zelle olduğu söylenilmektedir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, tenzihî zelle işlemekle levme mustehak olması; Ebrârın hasenatı (iyilikleri), mukarrabîn'in günahlarıdır," kâbilindendir. Celvetiyye tarikatımızın merciî olan Aziz Mahmud Hüdâyî Hazretleri buyurdular: "Cennette davetten murad, insanoğlunun vücûdunda bulu¬nan ruh makamına davettir. Sanki insanın kalbine şöyle denilmiş¬tir: Ey insanın kalbi, sen ve eşin taat ve ibâdetle ruha yerleşin. Kalbin eşi de, insaniyetin nefsidir. Ey kalb ve nefis, taat ve ibâdetle ruha yerleşin," demektir. Surj "Ondan (cennet) nimetlerinden bol bol yiyiniz", Yani İlâhî marifetlerden bol bol faydalanın. Çünkü ruh, marifet makamıdır. Marifet ise, taat ve ibâdet sebebiyle hâsıl olur. "Dilediğiniz cihetten" Yani sizin hayırlardan ve sâlih amellerden sevdiğiniz amel ile. Ve bu ağaca yaklaşmayın," Yani muhalefet ağacına yaklaşmayın. Bu hitab sadece Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'ya münhasır (sadece onlar için) değildir; tâ kıyamete kadar yeryüzüne gelecek olan bütün kullara şâmildir. Mü'mine yakışan: Taat ve ibâdetleri sebebiyle yücelip Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak; tehlikelere ve Cehennemin derekelerine düşmemek için Allah'a muhalefet etmekten kaçınmaktır. Mesnevide buyruldu Mertlik ilacını kullan da, Hamel burcundaki parlak güneş gibi ol. Şeytanın Gayreti "Bunun üzerine şeytan onları oradan kaydırdı." Yani, Âdem Aleyhisseiâm ile Hazreti Havva'yı cennetten gide¬rip, oradan uzaklaştırdı. Bir şey gittiği zaman, "Benden gitti, uzaklaştı," denir. dayandırmaktır, üjfetha ile hatâ demektir. Bu durumda aî; kasd ve maksud olmaksızın, doğruluktan sapmak ve doğruluğun gitmesi demektir. Burada *J3 "ayak kaydırma" kelimesinin şeytana hamledilmesi, şeytanın, vesvese, hile, ve davetiyle onların cennetten çıkarılmalarına sebeb olması iledir. Eğer sen: "İblis kâfirdi. Kâfirler cennete giremezler. Şeytan nasıl cennete girdi?" dersen; cevaben derim ki: "İblis, melekler gibi saygı ile cennete girmekten men olundu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'ya vesvese verip, onları mübtelâ kılmak için cennete girmekten men olunmadı. "(Şeytan) onları içinde bulundukları (cennet yurdu)ndan çıkardı (çıkarılmalarına sebeb oldu). "Nimet ve ikram ve güzelliklerden çıkarıp uzaklaştırdı. Aslında İblis, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten çıkarılmasını kasdetmemiş (amaçlamamıştı); Şeytan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın o yüce mertebesinden düşmesini; kendisinin Allah'ın rahmet'inden uzaklaştığı gibi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in da uzaklaştırılmasını kasdetmişti. Şeytan maksadına eremedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm için şöyle buyurdu: Sonra Rabbi. onu (Ademi) seçti de tevbesini kabul buyurdu ve ona doğru yolu gösterdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın Yeryüzünde Yaratılıp Cennete konulması ve oradan da Dünyaya gönderilmesinin hikmetleri Şeyh Sadreddin Konevî Hazretleri "El-Fukûk" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın iblisin: "Derken, Şeytan bunlara kendilerinden, örtülmüş olan çirkin yerlerini açmak için ikisine de vesvese verdi ve: "Sizi rabbınız başka bir şey için değil; sırf melek olacağınız yahut ebediyyen kalanlardan olacağınız için bu ağaçtan nehyetti" dedi.7/20 Sözünü işittiğinde, kendisi ve eşi şeytanı tasdik ettiler. Bu kaziyye (bu kaide ve kural) iki müşkil emre şâmildir. Bu iki kaideyi tenbih eden bir şey bulamadığım gibi zahirî ve batmî ilim sahiblerinden bu konudaki (soru ve tereddütlerime) cevab veren de olmadı. O da: (Birincisi:) Âdem Aleyhisselâm, meleklerin kendisine secde etmelerinden sonra, meleklerin toplanması Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın onlara eşyanın isimlerini bilmesi ve onlara haber vererek, delillerini göstermesinin neticesinde meleklerin kendisine secde etmelerinden sonra, onun halifeliğe layık olduğunu Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri tarafından bildirilmesi meleklere tavsiye edilmişken nasıl olur da, Allah'ın emirlerine muhalefet eder. Şeytanın "(Sizin bu ağaçtan men edilmeniz) birer melek ya'da (cennette) ebedî kalıcılardan olmamanız içindir" iğvâ, vesvese ve aldatmasına nasıl olur da kanabilir? (İkincisi:) Yine Âdem Aleyhisselâmm, şeriat diliyle marifet cennettine girenler, ondan çıkarılmayacağını nasıl olur da bilmedi? Muhakkak ki cinayetin meydana gelmesi ve fesadın olması asla kabul edilmez. Cennete girmek, haddi zatında orada ebedi kalmayı gerektirir. Bu hal, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılıp içine konulduğu cennetin, eni ve genişliği yer ve gökleri kaplayan, arzı kürsî olan, sekizinci felekte bulunan (yedi kat semâ'nin üstünde olan) ve tavanı Rahmanın arşı olan (âhirette mü'minlerin gireceği) cennet olmadığına açık bir şekilde delâlet etmektedir. Zîrâ bu cennet, oraya girenler için, asla isyanın işlendiği yer ve fesadın mahalli değildir. Cennetin nimetleri muvakkat hiç değildir. Cennetin nimetlerinin kesilmesi asla mümkün değildir. Çünkü bu makam, haddi zatında iktizâ edilen şeyin hakikatinin verilmesini gerektirir. Bu da cennet nimetlerinin ölüm veya başka bir sebeble asla kesilmemesidir. Allahü Tçâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. (Bu cennet nimetleri.) ardı arası kesilmeyen bir ihsan olacak." Yani cennet nimetleri asi (herhangi bir sebebten dolayı kesilmez) ve bitmez. (Bunu) anla! Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın bu kıssa'daki halleri: Ve Bir vakit -"Yâ Mûsâ! Biz bir türlü yemeğe, kaabil değil katlanama-yacağız. Artık bizim için rabbine dua et, bize arzın yetiştirdiği şeylerden, sebzesinden, kabağından, sarımsağından, mercimeğinden, soğanından çıkarsın" dediniz. -"Yâ!... O hayırlı olanı, o daha aşağı olanla değişmek mi istiyorsunuz? Bir kasabaya inin, o vakit size istediğiniz var" dedi. Üzerlerine de zillet ve meskenet binası kuruldu ve nihayet Allah'tan bir gadaba değdiler. Evet öyle!..Çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerine küfrediyorlar ve haksız¬lıkla peygamberleri öldürüyorlardı. Evet öyle! Çünkü isyana daldılar ve aşırı gidiyorlardı, dedi.2761 diye halleri tasvir edilen İsrail oğullarının durumlarına benzemektedir. Bu münâsebet ve ortak hallerinden dolayı Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın kıssasını. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve Isrâiloğullarır.ın kıssasına mürâdif olarak getirdi. Aralarında uzun zamanlar olmasıyla beraber... Allah Sübhânehü ve Teâlâ Hazretleri, zaman değil de hal ve fiildeki bu benzerliğe riâyet etti. İşte bu durum, Kur'ân-i Kerim'in esrârmdandir. Şeyhin kelâmı bitti. Eğer sen: "Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin: "İnsanı başlangıçta cennette yaratmamasında ve cennetten çıkarılıp dünyaya göndermek için mübtelâ etmemesindeki sebeb ve hikmet nedir?"diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki: Bu, kullara, kendisine tazim edilmesi vâcib olan bir nimettir. Eğer insanlar, başlangıçta dünyada yaratılmasalardı, cennetin değerini bilmezlerdi. Denildi, (insanların yeryüzünde yaratılıp sonra cennete girmeleri), cennette amellerinin mükâfatı olarak girmeleri içindir. Başlan¬gıçta cennet, (insanların doğup büyütüldüğü ve kendisine sahip) oldukları bir yer olmadığının bilinmesi içindir. İnsanların zevale (nimetin ve dünyanın geçiciliğine) inanmaları içindir. Denildi ki: Biz dünyada yaratıldık ki, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Celâl sıfatının gereği olarak, itaatkârı, muhalif olandan ve kötüyü, iyiden ayırması içindir. Çünkü cennetler, celâl sıfatlarının tezahür ettiği yer değildir. (Cennet cemâl sıfatının tezahür ettiği yerdir.) Eğer biz cennette yaratılmış ve orada bakî (ebedî kalmış) olsaydık, Allahü Teâiâ Hazretlerinin hakkımızdaki Celâl sıfatı tecelli etmezdi. Mülkte zahir olmadığı gibi. (Bunlar ve diğer sebeblerden dolayı) İlâhî hikmet, insanın yeryüzünde yaratılmasını iktizâ etti (gerektirdi.) Âdem Aleyhis-selâm'dan zelle'nin meydana gelmesi, Allahü Teâlânın rahmet, gufran ve affının zahir olup tecelli etmesi içindir. Eğer Âdem Aleyhisselâm, cennette kalmış olsaydı, onun kemalâtının yarısı giderdi. 0 da kahrın tecellisidir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm cennetten çıktı ki, Cemâl ve Celâl isimlerine mazhâr olsun. Sonra Âdem Aleyhisselâm, kâmil ve faziletlerin ve kemâlâtın bütün çeşitlerine bezenmiş mükemmel bir şekilde cennetler âlemine dönmesi için dünyaya gönderildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın dünyada yaratılıp cennete konulması ve oradan bir daha yeryüzüne gönderilme¬sinden maksat daha önce geçtiği gibi, iyiyi kötüden ayırt etmek içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünden peygamberlerin efendisi (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin, onun peygamber kardeşlerinin, evliyanın ve mü'minlerin dünyaya gelmesini takdir etti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm 'm çamurunu her mü'min ve düşmanın toprağıyla yoğurdu. Onu dünyaya çıkarttı ki, sulbünden cennette nasibi olmayanların dünyada doğup, cenneti görmeden Cehenneme gitmeleri içindir. Kâmil ve mükemmel olan şeyh, "Keşfü'I-Kunuz ve halli rumuz" isimli kitabın hamişinde buyurdular; gerçekten bu kitab dalında yazılan ender ve değerli bir kitabtır: Ben kürsimde bazı rnülhidlerin suâl tezkiresini buldum. Efendim İbni Nureddin Ayasofya camiinin vaaz meclisinde, Hace Hafız Şirâzinin kelâmından soruyordu: "Ben mülkü gördüm. Firdevsin ötesindedir yerim. Âdem de buldu ama, o sonra harab oldu." (1/109) Şeyh Bedihî bir cevab verdi: Suâl ile mulhid'in muradı anlaşılmaktadır. Şeyh buyurdu: Sen Âdemi cennetten çıkarttın. Sen onun sulbünden, hasedi değil de, fesad ile istîdâdını batırdın. Eğer babamız Âdem Aleyhisselâm, cennetten çikarılmasaydı, mulhidler, facirler ve kâfirler cennette kalacaklardı. Allahü Teâlâ'nın gayreti, Âdem AleyhisselânVın dolayısıyla kâfir, mülhid ve facirlerin cennetten çıkarılmışını gerektirdi. Ebû Medyen (k.s.) Hazretlerine: "Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cen¬netten çıkarılıp yeryüzüne indirilmesi, nehiyden sonra onun ağaçtan yemekte ileri gitmesinden dolayı değil miydi?" diye soruldu. Buna cevaben buyurdular: "Eğer babamız Âdem Aleyhisselâm, sulbünden Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin çıkacağını bilseydi, ağacın meyvesini değil; damarlarını yerdi. Cennetten çıkmak, yeryüzüne inmekten acele etmek için, nasıl meyvesini yemekten acele etmezdi. Adem Aleyhisselâm, Muhammedî kemâlin ve Ahmedî cemâlin zahir olması için yeryüzüne indi. Halilu'r-Rahmân (İbrahim) ona ve peygamberimize salâtü selâm olsun, sordular: -"Ya Rabbi! Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı neden cennetten çıkarttın? Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"Bilmez misin? Sevgilinin cefâsı şiddetli olur," buyurdular. Celvetiyye tarikatımızın merkez ve mercîlerinden olan Üftâde (k.s.) Hazretleri, buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten çıkarılmasının sırrı şudur. Âdem Aleyhisselâm. tevhid mertebesinin, onun içinde bulunduğu mertebelerin içinde en yücesi olduğunu gördü. Âdem Aleyhis¬selâm, onu Cenâb-ı Allah'dan sordu. Yüce Allah: "0 makama ancak ağlamakla ulaşabilirsin," buyurdu. Adem Aleyhisselâm ağlamak istedi. Ona, "cennet, ağlama yeri değildir" denildi. Belki cennet sürür (ve sevinç) yeridir. Bunun üzerine Âdem Aleyhis-selâm, dünyaya inmeyi istedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan meydana gelen zelle (günah), cennette bulunduğu mertebesinin arzuladığı ve sevdiği mertebeye nisbetle düşük olmasındandır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın bu durumu; "Ebrânn hasenatı (iyilikleri), mukarrabînin günahlarıdır," kâbilindendir. Yine "Vakiâtü'l-Hüdâr isimli kitabda da böyledir. Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf? Manâlar Şeyh Necmuddin (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm, inayetin (ilâhî yardımın) mahmudu (övülmüşü) ve meleklerin secdegâhı oldu. Keramet tacını ve Saadet elbisesini giyc(i. Belinde kurbet (yakınlık) kuşağı, boynunda zülfet boyunduruğu vardı. Rütbe bakımından onun üzerinde bir rütbe yoktu. Rütbesinde kendisiyle beraber ve kendisinin üzerinde bir şahıs yoktu. Her lahza şöyle nida edilmekteydi: "Ey Ademi Kaza geldiği zaman; feza daralır." Mesnevide buyuruldu Uzun bir zaman geçmedi, elbiseleri alındı, taç ve hilatleri soyuldu, melekler onu sertlik ile itip onu araştırmadan ve bekletmeden çıkartmaktaydılar. "Şeytan onların ayaklarını kaydırdı," Takdirin eli, güzel tedbir yapmaktadır. "Şeytan oradan (cennetten ayaklarını kaydırdı.)" Yani bu izzet (şeref) ve yakınlıktan onları uzaklaştırdı. Miskîn şeytan bu konuda Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın kurdu gibidir. Hani cinayeti işlediklerinde, ağzını yalanca bir kana bulamıştı. Kardeşleri onu kuyunun dibine atmışlardı, inayet olmadığı için şeytan, yalancı bir nasihat kanıyla hortumunu buladı. "İkisini oldukları yerden (cennetten) çıkarttı." Selâmetten melâmete (yerilmeye), sevinçten üzüntüye, nimetten nikmete, muhabbetten mihnete, kurbetten (yakınlıktan) gurbete, ülfetten külfete (zorluğa) ve vuslattan fırkata (ayrılığa) düştü. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, ağaçtan yemeden önce, her şeyle ünsiyet kuruyor ve her şey onunla ünsiyet peyda edebiliyordu. Bundan dolayı kendisine "İnsan" adı verildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, muhabbet ağacını tattığı zaman, herşeyden vahşet buldu (uzaklaştı). Herşeyi düşman edindi. Muhabbet şartı bu şekilde, mahbub (sevgili)den başka herşeyi düşman bilmektir. Zîrâ mahbub'un zatı kullukta şirki (ortaklığı) kabul etmediği gibi, yine muhabbette de (sevgide de) şirki kabul etmez. Bundan dolayı onlara şöyle buyuruldu: "Birbirinize düşman olarak inin." Yine Halilullah ftazreti İbrâhimin hali de başlangıçta böleydi. Yıldızlar, ay ve güneşe taalluk edip; "Bu benim Rabbimdir, diyordu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm "dostluk ağacını tadıp (Halil olduğu) zaman, "Ben batanları sevmem" Ben sizin (Allah'a) ortak koştuğunuz şeylerden uzağım". "Hep onlar benim düşmanım, ancak o rabb'ul-âlemîn başka!" dedi. "Biz, inin dedik," Hitab Adem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'yadır. Zamirin cemi olarak gelmesi ise, ikisinin insan cinsinin aslı olmalarındandır. Sanki bütün insan cinsine "inin" denilmektedir. Denildi ki, o beş kişi içindir. Beşincileri, Tavus'dur. Bu emir, onları bir kelimede intizam etti. Onların yeryüzüne inmeleri, cümleten olmamıştır. Belki İblis, lanete uğradığı zaman yeryüzüne inmişti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva ise ondan çok uzun bir zaman sonra indiler. Ancak şu var ki, İblisin cennetten ikinci kere çıkarıldığı ihtimali de vardır. (1/110) Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a vesvese vermek için girdikten sonra. "İnin" kelimesi, ikisinin (Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın) huld cennetinde olduklarına delâlet etmek¬tedir. Zîrâ onlar, inme ile emir olundular. İnme ise, yükseklikten aşağıya doğru inmekle olmaktadır. Geçen âyetlerde, geçen ilimler geçti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm Yeryüzüne İndirilmesinin Hikmeti Kurtubî tefsirinde buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten indirilip, yeryüzüne yerleştirilmesi, bu konudaki, ezelî hikmetin tezahür etmesindendir. Bu ezelî hikmet, yeryüzünde onun neslinin üreyip çoğalması, yeryüzünde şeriat (emir ve yasaklar ile) mükellef olmaları, imtihana çekilmeleri ve bunun neticesi olarak, ührevî sevâb ve cezaya çarpılmalarıdır. Çünkü cennet ve Cehennem her ikisi de teklif (ibâdet veya herhangi bir sorumlulukla mükellef kılınma) yurdu değildirler. Yasak edilen ağaçtan bir (tadımlık) yemek onların cennetten çıkarılıp yeryüzüne inmelerine sebeb oldu. Onları cennetten çıkarttı. Çünkü onlar onda yaratılmıştı, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzünde Allah'ın halifesi olmak için o yasak ağaçtan yedi ve yeryüzüne indi. (Asıl hikmet budur.) Allah için, dildeğini yapma kudreti vardır. (Allah dilediğini yapar). "Muhakkak ben yeryüzünde halife kılacağım," buyurdu. Bu gerçekten büyük bir menkibe, şerefli, faziletli ve değerli bir haldir. Kurtubinin sözleri bitti. Âdem AJeyhisselâm'm cennetten İnişi, kendisine verilen bir şeref ve imtihan, saadet ehli ile şekaavet ehlinin arasını temyiz için olan bir iniştir. Çünkü bunlar, ilâhî hilâfetin gereğidir. Keşfül-kunuz'da olduğu üzere... Müfessirlerin çoğu, "İnin" kelimesinin; "Sizler, istihfafa uğramış bir şekilde inin" demektir, Lâkin bu konudaki söz, Huzzâm'ın dediğidir. İbni Kemâl ismi ile meşhur olan zât, "kader ve kaza" isimli risalesinde buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'yı: "Rabları da kendilerine nida etti: "Ben sizi bu ağaçtan nehyetmedim mi ve size "haberiniz olsun bu şeytan açık bir düşmandır size" demedim mi?22 şeklinde azarlaması, taltif şeklînde olan bir azarlamadır. Cezalandırma ve sert bir azarlama değildir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın: Hepiniz oradan topluca inin" emri mükemmelliktir, uzaklaştırma ve yaklaştırmadır. Şair'in; "Ben evimin sizden uzak olmasını isteyeceğim; sizin yakın olmanız için. dediği ma'nâ kabilinden bir şeydir. Kıyamete Kadar Sürecek Düşmanlık "Bazınız bazınız için düşman olarak (inin)," Burası, haldir. Vav harfinden istiğna edip, onun yerine zamir kullanıldı. Yani, düşmanlar olduğunuz, bazınız bazınızı sapıtmak için çalıştığı halde inin demektir. "düşman" kelimesi, hem müfred ve hem de cemi için kullanılmaya uygundur. Bundan dolayı iıliî "düşmanlar," buyur-madı. İblis, ikisinin (Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın düşmanıdır, onlar da iblisin düşmanlarıdırlar. Yılan Adem oğlunun düşmanıdır, insanlar yılanın düşmanlarıdırlar. Yılan insanları ısırır, insanlar da onu vurup öldürürler. İblis İnsanları fitnelere düçâr kılar, vesvese verir, insanlar da ona lanet okurlar. Yine Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın zürriyetinin arasında dünyada hased (kıskançlıktan) doğan düşmanlıklar ve dinî ihtilafların sebeb olduğu düşmanlıklar vardır. îblis ile olan düşmanlık dinî'dir. Din bakî oldukça İblis ile olan düşmanlık kalkmaz. Yılan ile olan düşmanlık tabiî'dir. Bu tabiat yılan ve insanda oldukça bu düşmanlık da kalkmaz. Sonra bu düşmanlık bizimle onların arasında kuvvetlendi. Lâkin bir taraf (mü'minl Allah onlarla beraberdir. Zafer mü'minlerindir. "Bazınız bazınız için düşman olarak (inin)," kavli şerifi, bu düşmanlığın olduğunu haber vermektedir. Yoksa düşmanlığın olmasını emretmemek-tedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Bazınız bazınız için düşman olarak (inin)," dediğinde, Âdem Aleyhisselâm: "Allah, ben sizin düşmanınızım demediği için ona hamdü senalar olsun (elhamdülillah)" dedi. Burada kullanılan düşman kelimesi aslında mecazidir. Sahibinin kötülüğünü beyan etmektedir. İstikrar Mekânları "Ve sizin için yeryüzünde bir karar kılma yeri vardır." Bu karar kılma, ya yeryüzünde olur veya ölüp mezarlarda yerleşme şekliyledir, (veya her ikisi şeklindedir). Sonra, "insanların istikrar ettiği (durup eğlendiği) yerler üçtür. (Birincisi:) Anne rahmidir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Sizi bir tek candan yaratan O'dur. Sonra sizin için bir karar yeri, bir de emanet yeri vardır. Biz âyetlerimizi, anlayan bir toplum için apaçık beyan ettik. İnsan, babanın sulbünde emânet, annenin rahminde ise karar bulmaktadır. İkincisi: Dünyadır. (Bu âyette) Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Sizin için yeryüzünde belirli bir vakte kadar, bir karâr yeri"ve bir nasib vardır." Üçüncüsü: Ahîrettir. Ukbâ'da yerleşme iki yeredir. Ya cennette olur: Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: O gün cennetliklerin kalacakları yer çok iyi, dinlenecekleri yer pek güzeldir. Yerleşme Cennette veya Cehennemde olur. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Orası (Cehennem) cidden ne kötü bir uğrak, ne kötü bir konaktır'. "ve meta, sizin için oradan nasiblenmek vardır," Yani maişet ve faydalanma yoluyla kendisiyle nasiblenmek vardır. "Bir zamana kadar," Ömürlerinizin sonuna kadar, o ölüm zamanıdır. Veya kıyamete kadar... Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ'nın, "Bir zamana kadar," kavli şerifinde, Âdem Aleyhisselârrî'a, dünyada ebedî olmayacağını bilmesi ve oradan kendisine döneceği vaad edilen cennete intikâl edeceğini bilme faidesi vardır. Âdem Aley-hisselâm'ın dışındakilerin ise sadece kıyamete döneceklerine delâlet etmektedir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm Nereye İndirildi Âdem Aleyhisselâm. indiğinde Hindistan toprağında bulunan Serendib Dağı'nin üzerine indi. Bundan dolayı bu vadinin ağaç¬larının kokusu güzeldir. Bu, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile beraber cennet kokusu bulunduğu içindi. Başı bulutlara değiyordu. Bundan dolayı saçları döküldü. Bu durum evladına da geçti. Hazreti Havva da Cidde'ye düştü. İkisinin arasında, yediyüz fersah vardı. Tavus, Hindistan ovasına; yılan Sicistan veya İsfehân'a, İblis ise, Ye'cûc ve Me'cûc şeddine düştü. Sicistan yılanın en çok olduğu memlekettir. (1/111) Eğer savaş olmazsa, yılanlar o şehri yer ve orada onların çoğu yok olur. Ve elbette Sicistan, yılanlardan dolayı bomboş kalırdı. Onlar cennetteyken en güzel haldeydiler. *Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Adem aleyhisselâmı ziraat (çiftçilik) ve kazanma ile mübtelâ etti. *Hazreti Havva'yı, hayız, ip (eğirmek), talak, akıl ve miras noksanlığı ile mübtelâ etti. *Allahü Teâlâ, yılanın ayaklarını karnında ve yiyeceğini de toprak kıldı. *Tavus kuşunun ayaklarını da çirkin etti. *İblise, en kötü ve çirkin şekli verip, onu rezil bir hale getirdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva'nın cennette kalma süreleri, âhiret günleriyle öğle vaktinden ikindi zamanına kadardı. Âhiret günlerinden her bir gün, dünya günleriyle bin sene kadar uzun bir zaman dilimidir. Yılan İle İnsanların Arasındaki Düşmanlık Zikredilir ki, yılan cennette Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın hizmetçisiydi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın düşmanına cennete girmesine imkân vermekle Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a ihanet etti. Burada ona düşmanlığını izhâr etmiş oldu. Yeryüzüne indiklerinde düşmanlıklar kuvvetlendi. Yılana: "Adem oğulları senin düşmanındır. Sen de onların düşmanlarısın. Onlar, nerede seninle karşılaşırlarsa, başını ezerler," denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Yılanları öldürün. (Özellikle) kısa kuyruklu habis, iki çizgi sahibi ebter olanı öldürün. Çünkü bunlar, gözü alır ve hamilenin hamlini düşürtürler Hadis-i şerîfte, umûmî yılanların içine dahil olmakla beraber özellikle bu iki yılan cinsi zikredildi. Bu hadîs-i şerîfle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, bu iki yılanın zararına tenbih etmek istedi. Yılanlardan zararları dokunmayan ve evlerin dışında yaşayan yılanlar da yine öldürülür. Zahir olan emrin umûmî olmasıdır. Evlerde yaşayan yılanlar ise, üç gün kadar izin verilmedikçe öldürülmez. "Muhakkak Medine-i Münevvere'de (şehir evlerinde yılan şeklinde yaşayan) cinler vardır. Onlar Müslüman olmuşlar. (Onlardan zarar gelmez). Onlardan herhangi bir şey gördüğünüzde üç gün izin verin. Eğer 3 gün sonra hâlâ size görünürlerse onu öldürün. Çünkü o şeytandır. İbnü Melek Hazretleri, "Şerhü'l-Meşârik'te buyurdular: "Cinler, latif varlıklar olup, yılanların şekline bürünürler. Cinlerden yılan olup öldürülmekten nehyedilenler; küçük beyaz ve kıvrılmadan yürüyen yılanlardır. Sahih (doğru olan görüş) evlerde yaşayan yılanların öldürülmelerinin yasaklanması sadece Medine-i münevvereye mahsus bir durum değildir. Belki bütün şehirlerde evlerde yaşayan yılanlar öldürülmekten nehyedilmişlerdir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: Bir de şu vakti anlat ki cinlerden bir takımını Kur'an' dinlemek üzere sana sevketmiştik!29 Kuyruğu kısa ve sırtında iki çizgi olan yılanlar ise, izin verilmeden hemen öldürülür. İster şehirlerde olsun, isterse şehirlerde olmasınlar. Yılan ve Akrebin Zararını Defetme Duası Meskenlerde yılanlardan herhangi bir şey görüldüğü zaman şöyle denir: "Ben Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın sizden almış olduğu ahdi (sözleşmeyi) okuyorum. Ben Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın sizden almış olduğu ahdi (sözleşmeyi) okuyorum. Onların hakkı için bize zarar vermeyin." Eğer bundan sonra yine yılanlardan bir şey görürse, onu hemen öldürsün. Yılan Ve Akreb Sokmaması İçin Okunacak Dua Kim yılan ve akrebin zarar ve tehlikesinden korkarsa şöyle dua etsin: "Selâm Nuh'a, bütün âlemler içinde! Biz böyle mükâfat ederiz işte muhsinlere!"37/79-80 Bu âyeti kerimeleri okuyan kişi Allah'ın izniyle yılan ve akreblerin tehlikesinden emin olur. Bil ki hayvanlardan aslında insanlara eziyet eden her varlık, eziyetinden dolayı hiç şüphesiz öldürülür. Bunda ihtilâf yoktur. Yılan, akreb, zehirli keler ve benzerleri gibi. EI-Habbâzî nin, "EI-Hidâye" üzerine yazmış olduğu haşiyesinde şöyle buyurdu: Yılanın öldürülmesi, ya zararı defetmek veya bir faydayı celbetmek (çekmek) içindir. Bu güzel ve ince konuları toplayan ben fakir (ismail Hakkı Bursevî.) derim ki: Zarar için veya fayda için öldürülür sözünün içine, bal arısı, ipek böceği ve benzerleri de (bu hükmün altına) girer. Çünkü ipek böceğini öldürmeden kendisinden faydalanmak mümkün değildir. Yılanı Öldürmek Yılanın cevheri, başlangıçtan beri habistir. Yılan, şeytanı çenelerinin arasına alarak, cennete sokmakla Âdem Aleyhis-selâm'a ihanet ettiği için gerçekten kötüdür. Eğer yılan şeytanı cennete sokmasaydı, şeytan asla cennete girmeye yol bulamayacaktı. Şeytan ona: "Sen benim zimmetimdesin" demişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, yılanı öldürmeyi emretti. "Namazda olsanız bile yılanı öldürün," Yani yılan ve akrebi öldürün. Zehirli keler ise, diğer hayvanların arasında, gidip; Hazreti İbrahim'i yakmak için Nemrud'un tutuşturmuş olduğu ateşin iyice tutuşması için üfleyen hayvandır. Bu hareketinden dolayı lanete uğradı. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Kim zehirli bir keleri öldürürse sanki bir kâfiri öldürmüş gibi olur." Zehirli keler, bünyesinde zehir taşıyan hayvanlardandır. Yemekleri, özellikle tuz'u bozar. Tuzu (ve yemeği) bozmaya yol bulamazsa dama çıkar, yemek ve tuzun olduğu yerlerin hizasına pisliğini bırakır. Onun cibiliyyeti bozgun¬culuk ve fesad üzeredir. Farenin ise cevheri, gemide iken Nuh Aleyhisselâm'in gemis¬inin iplerine dalmıştı. Onları kesmeye çalıştı. Karganın cevheri, vazifesini terkedip leşe dalmaktır. Nuh Aleyhisselâm, kendisine kara durumunu araştırmak için vazife vermişti. 0 gemiden ayrıldı. Kara parçasını gördü. Gemiye hayırlı haber getirmesi gerekirken orada görmüş olduğu bir leşin üzerine inip yemeye daldı. Vazifesini unuttu. Çaylak, adi yırtıcı hayvanlar, kuduz köpek bunların hepsi zararlı olmaları bakımından yılan manâsının altına girer. Zararlarını defetmekle irşâd babında öldürülür. (1/112) Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular Yılan gördüğünde taş dostun olsun. Onun düşmanlığı ezelidir. Ve yine buyurdu: Kuduz arslana merhamet etmek felakettir. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede Tasavvufi Manalar Te'vflât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Muhabbet habbesi, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbinde bir tohum gibi yerleşip karar kılınca; Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın şahsiyetini kalbine yerleştirdi. Şahsını da yeryüzünde karar kıldı. "Sizin için yeryüzünde belirli bir vakte kadar, bir karar yeri ve bir nasib vardır," buyurdu. Nasiblenmek ve faydalanmak, muhabbet tohumu içindir. Muhabbet tohumu, taat ve kulluk suyu ile faydalanıp; tâ marifet meyvesini verme vaktine kadar gelişir. Allahü Teâlâ: "(O ağaç) ... yemişlerini rabbinin izniyle her dem verir "buyurdu. Yapılan tahkik ve incelemede, bu yaratlan ağaçların meyvesi değil, ancak marifettir. Şu âyeti kerimeden dolayıdır: "Ben cinleri ve insanları ancak bana'ibadet etsinler diye yarattım. Yani beni tanısınlar diye yarattım demektir. Marifetin meyvesi, herhalde ibâdetin dallarının üzerine zahir olur. Lâkin marifet, ancak, muhabbet habbesinden yeşerir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri haber verdikleri gibi: "Davud Aleyhisselâm: -"Ya Rabbi! Mahlûkatı neden yarattın? Diye sordu. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"Ben gizli bir hazineydim. Bilinmeyi arzuladım. Beni bilmeleri için halkı yarattım." Buyurdu. Bununla marifetin tohumunun muhabbet olduğu sabit oldu. Mesnevide buyuruldu Marifet güneşinin batışı yoktur. Onun doğduğu yer: Akıl, ruh ve kalblerdir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm Rabbine Yalvardı "Derken Âdem Rabb'ından birtakım kelimeler aldı." Âyeti kerimenin başındaki ü (fe) harfi, tevbe 'nin inme emrinden hemen sonra ve yeryüzüne inmeden önce meydana geldiğine delâlet etmektedir. Bundan dolayı Kurtubî buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm zellesinden dolayı tevbe ettikten sonra yeryüzüne indirildi. Buna ikinci kere varid olan, "inin," emri delalet etmektedir. Ve yine bundan yeryüzüne inme emrinin, istihfaf (hafif ve hakir) görme olmadığı ve gadab çeşidini kapsamadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Çünkü tevbeden sonra gadab olmaz. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onun tevbesini kabul ettikten sonra yeryüzüne indirildi. Rabbinden bir takım kelimeler almanın manâsı, onun almak ve kabul için yönelmesi ve istikbâl etmesi ve öğrendikten sonra onunla amel etmesidir. Eğer sen o kelimelerin ne olduğunu sorarsan, cevaben derim o kelimeler: Dediler ki: "Rabbena! nefislerimize zulmettik. Eğer sen bize mağfiret etmez, merhamet buyurmazsan, şüphe yok ki biz hüsrana düşenlerden oluruz"7/23 âyeti kerimesidir. Hafız buyurdu: Zâhid gururlandı. Koş selâmet, selâm diyarındadır. Âdem Aleyhisselâmın İstiğfar Duası Ibnü Mes'ûd (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine en sevimli kelime, babamız Âdem Aleyhis-selâm'ın hatâ (zelleye) düştüğü zaman, söylediği şu kelimelerdir: Allahımî Hamdinle seni teşbih ediyorum. Senin adın müba¬rektir. Şerefin yücedir. Senden başka ilâh yoktur. Ben nefsime zulmettim. Beni bağışla. Senden başka günahları bağışlayan yoktur." Ya Rabbi, beni Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hakkı için bağışla! Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Âdem Aleyhisselâm dua ederken: Ya Rabbi! Beni Muhammed (Mustafa) s.a.v. hazretlerinin hakkı için bağışla" dedi. Allah: Muhammed Mustafa'yı nereden biliyorsun," dedi. O: Sen beni yaratıp içime ruh üflediğinde gözlerimi açtım. Arşın direklerinin üzerinde Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Muhammed Allah'ın rasûlüdür" yazılıydı. Oradan muhlûkatinin en şereflisi ve en üstünü olduğunu anladım. Çünkü sen onun adını kendi adına yakınlaştırdın," dedi. Allah: Evet!" dedi. Ve böylece Âdem Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şefaatiyle bağışlandı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, cennetten indirilme anında söylediği ilk sözler şunlar: Ya Rabbi! Sen vasıtasız olarak beni kudret elinle yaratmadın mı?" Allah: Evet", dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm: Beni cennetine yerleştirmedin mi?" Allah: Evet," dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm: Ya Rabbiî Senin gadabın rahmetini geçmedi mi?" Allah: Evet!" dedi. Adem Aleyhisselâm: Ya Rabbil Eğer ben kendimi düzeltir, sana döner ve tevbe edersem, sen beni yine cennetine koyar mısın?" Allah: -"Evet dedi. İşte bu kelimeler, insanî ahidlerdir. Ademî mîsâk ve sözleşmelerdir. Halifeden, Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerine yapılan Rabbânî münâcâtlardır. Böylece Âdem Aleyhisselâm, masiyyetinden dönmekle, zellesini (günahını) itiraf etmekle, hatâ ve unutkan¬lığından dolayı özür dilemekle Allaha tevbe etti. (0 da) tevbesini kabul etti." Yani Rabbi ona rahmet ve tevbesini kabul etmekle döndü. Tevbe'in aslı, dönmektir. Onunla, yani tevbeyle kul vasıflandığı (kul tevbe etti denildiği) zaman; bu masiyetten taate dönmek manâsına olur. (1/113) Ve kendisiyle Yüce Yaratıcı (Allah) vasıflandığı zaman ise, cezalandırmadan, mağfirete dönüş murad edilir, (O da) tevbesini kabul etti." Cümlesinin başındaki ü "Fe" harfi, tevbe manasını tazammun eden kelimelerin akışını ve tevbesinin kabulündeki tertibe delâlet etmek içindir. Tevbenin Kabul Edilmesinin Şartlan Kuldan tevbe'nin tamam olması, için şu şartlar aranır: 1 - Yaptıklarına pişman olmak, 2- Şu anda günahları terketmek 3- İleride asla günaha dönmemeye niyet etmek, 4- Kullardan zulmedilenlere hakkını vermek, 5- Hasımlara haklarını eliyle vermekle onları memnun etmek, 6- Ve diliyle onlardan özür dilemekle tevbe tamam olur. Âyet-i kerime de, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in zikriyle iktifa etti. Çünkü Hazreti Havva hükümde ona tâbi idi. Bundan dolayı Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir çok yerlerinde ve hadîs-i şeriflerde kadınların zikri (erkeklere tâbi olmak suretiyle) dürüldü. Allah Tevbeleri Kabul Edendir "Muhakkak O! Allah Tevvâb'tir (Tevbeleri çok kabul edendir)" Kullarına mağfıretiyle çok dönüp muamele eden veya onların tevbe etmeleri için onlara çok yardım edendir. "O rahimdir," Rahmetinde mübalağa edendir. Bu iki vasfın arasını toplaması, (yani "Ettevvâb" ve "rahim" sıfatlarını bir araya getirmesi), tövbekar için, af ve mağfiretle beraber ihsan ile güzel bir vaaddir. Bu cümle, (O da) tevbesini kabul etti." Cümlesinin illetidir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu *Tevbe merkebi acâib bir merkebtir. *Bir anda o yerden göklere sıçrayıverir. *Günahkârların inlemesinden arş titrer. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Havva kaçırmış oldukları cennet nimetleri için tam yüz sene ağladılar. Kırk gün yemediler, içmediler. Adem tam yüz sene Havva'ya yaklaşmadı. Şehr bin Havşeb buyurdu Bana ulaştı ki, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzüne indiğinde, üçyüz yıl kaldı. Allahü Teâlâ'dan haya ettiği (utandığı) için başını hiç kaldırmadı. Dediler ki: Yeryüzü ehlinin bütün göz yaşlan bir araya gelse, Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın zellesinden dolayı akıtmış olduğu göz yaşları kadar olamaz. Davud Aleyhisselâm ile bütün yeryüzü ehlinin göz yaşları bir araya toplansa, cennetten çıkarıldığı için ağlayan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın göz yaşları kadar olamaz. Küçük günahlardan bile daha küçük bir zelle işleyenin hali bu olunca, "İsyan DenizTne dalanın hali nasıl olur? (Nasıl olmalıdır?) Tevbe, sabun'un yerindedir. Sabun zahirî kirleri giderdiği gibi, tevbe de bâtınî kirleri temizleyip giderir. Bir kul, günah ve kötülükten dönüp halini düzelttiği zaman, Allah'da onun şanını düzeltir. Geçmiş ve kaçırmış olduğu nimetleri ona geri verir. İbrahim Edhem Hazretlerinden Rivayet Olundu Bana ulaştı, lsrâiloğullarından bir adam bir buzağıyı annesinin gözlerinin önünde kesti. Elleri kurudu. Bu arada o oturuyordu. Düştüğünde, evinde idi. Annesi, hâlâ yavrusuna bakıyordu. Gitti, buzağının annesini okşadı, sevdi, onu götürüp ağılına koydu. Bu hareketi Allah'ın hoşuna gitti. Allah ellerini ona iade etti; yaptığına karşılık olarak. Çünkü sâlih amel hatâları siler. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye de buyuruldu Rabbânî ilham yağmurlarının, muhabbet habbesinden (dane ve tohumundan) Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbinde ve insanlık toprağında ilk yeşerttiği nebatat: "Rabbena! nefislerimize zulmettik. Eğer sen bize mağfiret etmez, merhamet buyurmazsan, şüphe yok ki hüsrana düşenlerden oluruz.7723" nebatıdır. Çünkü o iman nuruyla görülmektedir. Nefsine zulmetmektedir. Muhabbet habbesini (danesini) yediğinde, kendisinde mihnet ve müzillet (zelil olma) şikâyetleri peyda oldu. Eğer Rabbi ona, mağfiretiyle yardım etmeseydi ve onu rahmetiyle korumasaydı, o kendisine indiği beşerî alçaklıktan asla kurtulamazdı. Ezelî saadet istidadının sermâyesini kaybederdi. Kurbet (Allah'a yaklaşma) makamının zirvesine dönmesi mümkün olmazdı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, Rabbinden yardım diledi. Gerçekten yalvararak; "Ey Rabbimiz!" dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten uzaklaştırılmasının hikmeti, işte bu yalvarma, dua ve yakarmasıydi. Çünkü zarar ve meşakkate uğrayan kişinin duasını Allah muhakkak kabul eder ve kötülüğü giderir. (1/114) İlâhî inayetin sebkatiyle onun elinden tuttu. Allah onun üzerine rahmetinin yağmurlarını yağdırdın "(O da) tevbesini kabul etti. Muhakkak O, tevvâb, 'tevbeyi çok kabul eden, rahim, çok esirgeyendir." Tevbe edenlere... Allahü Teâlâ Hazetleri, kelimeler nebatından, "ictibâ" seçilme (ve günah'dan kaçınma) ağacını çıkarttı. O ağacın dallarının üzerine, tevbe çiçeklerini izhâr etti. O ağacın uzun dalları, meyveye durdu; hidâyet meyvesini verdi. O hidâyet mevyesi de marifettir. "Sonra rabbi onu istifa etti, seçti de tevbesini kabul buyurdu ve yol gösterdi20/122. HİS "Biz dedik" istinaf (başlangıç) cümlesidir. Kelâm'ın akışına göre akla gelen mukadder bir suâlin cevabıdır. Sanki şöyle denildi: Allah tevbesini kabul ettikten sonra onlara ne dedi?" diye bir sual varid oldu. Allah, buyurdu: "Ondan (yani cennetten) inin," dedik. Bu kelime, cemi tekid zamirinden hal olmak üzere mensubtur. Ma'nâ'da cemi olması, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Havva, İblis, yılan ve tavus kuşu oldukları içindir. Sanki onlara, sizler topluca buradan inin, denilmektedir. Bundan dolayı onların yeryüzüne inmelerinde bir araya toplanmaları ve hepsinin bir kerrede inmeleri ve hepsinin bir zamanda inmelerini gerektirmez. İnme emrinin tekrarı, gereğinin kesin olduğunu bildirmek, bunun mutlaka gerçekleşeceğinin beyan edilmesi ve bundan kaçmanın mümkün olmadığını anlatmak içindir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın tevbesinin kabulü ile yeryüzüne inmekten belki vazgeçileceği düşüncesi kalbine doğmuştu. Birinci inme emriyle, onların belâ ve imtihan dünyasına birer düşman olarak ineceklerine ve orada ebedî kalmayacaklarına delâlet etmektedir. İkinci emriyle de onların teklif (ilâhî emir ve yasaklarla mükellef olmak) için yeryüzüne indiklerini onlara bildirmek içindir. İnmekten asıl maksadın ne (ve hangisi) olduğunda ihtilaf olundu. İnmenin bir kerre olmasından dolayı her iki manâ'nın yakınlaştırılması sahih olur. Lâkin ikisinin arasına kelâm girdi. O'da Âdem Aleyhis¬selâm'ın Allah'dan bazı kelimeler aldığı ve Allah'ın onun tevbesini kabul ettiğini beyan eden âyetlerdir. Birinci inme emri tekrarlandı ki, ikinci inme emrinin ma'nâsının kendisine isal edilmesi (bitiştirilmesi) içindir. O'da ibâdetle mübtelâ olmak, taat'in üzerine sevabın yazılması ve isyanın üzerine de cezâ'nın tahakkuk etmesidir. "lrşâd"da buyuruldu: İkinci inme emri, hidâyetin verilme vaadine yakın oldu. Hidâyet, insanı kurtuluş ve saadete götürür. İçinde bulunan cezalandırma uyarıları ise... Tekliften kasd edilen şey, öncelikle kasd edilen ve arzulanan şey değildir. Tekliflerden (Akâid ve amelî emirlerden kastedilen şey, mükellefleri cezalandırmak değildir.) Belki o (yani cezalandırma) mükelleflerin sû-i ihtiyarlarının (yani irâdelerini kötüye kullanmalarının) bir neticesidir. Yine bu âyet-i kerime, masiyetin, sahibinden nimetleri giderdiğine delildir. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm sadece bir ma'siyet (zelle) sebebiyle cennetten çıkarıldı. Şâirin biri şöyle söyledi: Emir tamam olduğu zaman onun noksanlaşması yaklaşır. Tamam denildiği zaman, kaymalar olur. Eğer sen bir nimet içindeysen, o boşalır. Çünkü isyanlar, nimetleri giderir, yok eder. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Her halde Allah bir kavme verdisini -onlar nefislerindekini bozmadıkça - bozmaz."13711 "Amma elbette benden size gelir." Yani muhakkak size gelecektir. Âyetin başındaki ii (Fe) harfi, tertib içindir. Kendisinden sonra geleni, inme emrinin mefhûmuna tertib içindir. "Hidâyet" Yani rüşd, size göndereceğim peygamber ile şeriatı beyan etmek ve size indireceğim kitab ile size hidâyet gelecektir. "Elbette size gelecektir," hitabı Âdem Aleyhis-selâm'adır. Bundan murad, züriyyetidir. İblis ve zürriyetine ise ne bir peygamber geldi ne de kitab indi. Onlardan tâbi olan olmaz. Şartın cevâbı, cevâbıyla beraber gelen ikinci şarttır. O'da şu kavli şerîftir: "Ve kim benim hidâyetime tâbi olursa," Yani şeriatime uyar ve onunla amel ederse, demektir. "hidâyet" lafzı tekrar edildi. "Kim ona tâbi olursa," şeklinde zamir olarak getirilmedi. Çünkü ikinci (hidâyet kelimesi) ile birinci (hidâyet kelimesinin ihtiva ettiği manâ'dan daha geniş ve ) daha umûmî bir hidâyeti murad etti. 0 da, peygamberlerin getirmiş olduğu şeriat olup, itikâd, amel ve aklın iktizâ etmiş olduğu şeylerdir. Yani kim, şeriat kabilinden kendisine gelen şeylerin içinde bulunan ilâhî hükümlere riâyet edip, onları aklıyla afakî ve enfüsî delillerle müşahede ederse; "Onların üzerine hiçbir korku yoktur." Her iki âlemde (dünya ve ahirette) insanların başlarına gelen kötülüklerden doğan korkular, onlara yoktur. "Ve onlar manzun da olmazlar," istek ve arzularını kaybetme üzünütüsü de onlara yoktur. Korku, olabilecek tehlikelerden doğar. hüzün (üzüntü) ise, olmuş şeylerden meydana gelir. Yani bunları gerektiren, korku ve üzüntüyü mucip bir hal onların başına gelmez. Yoksa, bu onların başına gelmez demek değildir. Lâkin onlar, korkmazlar ve üzülmezler. Çünkü korku ve üzüntü denilen şey, onlarda meydana gelmez. Belki bütün zamanlan, sevinç ve neşeyle devam edip geçer. Nasıl olmasın ki? Korku ve haşyet, Allah'ın celâlinin azametinden ve heybetinden doğmaktadır. Kulların haklarına riâyet etmedeki çalışma ve gayret, havas (Allah'ın has kullarının) ve ona yaklaşanların en büyük özelliğidir. "Ve o inkâr edenler," Bu cümle daha önce geçen, "Ve kim tâbi olursa) cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Onun bir alternatifidir. Sanki: Kim o hidâyete tâbi olmazsa onun durumu nedir?" denilmekterdir. Onların zikredilmesi, dalâletin rüsvâylığını beyan etmek ve çirkinliğinin kemâlini izhâr etmek içindir. Cemi sığasında ismi mevsul (j-uSı onlar ki) kelimesinin getirilmesi, kâfirlerin çok olduğunu beyan etmek içindir. Yani bizim kendilerine göndermiş olduğumuz peygamberlerimize inanmayan o kâfirler demektir. "Ve âyetlerimizi yalanlayanlar," (1/115) Kendilerine inen ayetlerimizi veya kalben âyetlerimizi inkâr eden ve diliyle bunları yalanlayanlar! iiüjî "İşte onlar," mevsûle işarettir. Kâfirlerden ve yalanlamadan meydana gelen sılanın yerine geçerli olup onların sıfatına itibâr ile ( onlar ki): "Ateş ashabıdırlar, (ateş ehlidirler)" Onlar, hiç ayrılmayacak şekilde, Cehenneme giren, orayı tadan ve daimî olarak orada kalakcaklardır. Sohbette vuslat manâsı vardır. Cehennem ashabı diye isimlendirildiler. Cehenneme girip ona bitiştikleri ve orada daimî kaldıklarından ateş ashabı denilmiştir. Sanki onlar, Cehenneme sahib olmakla onun ashabı oldular. "Onlar orada" Yani ateşte, "Ebedî olarak kalacaklardır." Daimîdirler. Cümle hal olmak üzere nasb yerindedir Cennet Ve Cehennem Şu An Mevcûd Olup Azablan Daimîdir Bu iki âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır. (Birincisi:) Cennetin yüksek yerde olduğudur. Buna, "Oradan (cennetten) inin," âyet-i kerime delâlet etmektedir., (İkincisi:) İlâhî hidâyete tâbi olan kişiler, akîbetlerinden emindirler. Çünkü: "Kim o hidâyetçimin izinde giderse, onlar için hiçbir korku yoktur, onlar mahzun da olmayacaklardır." Buyurulmaktadır. (Üçüncüsü:) Cehennem azabı daimîdir. Kâflrler, Cehennemde ebedî kalacaklardır. Kâfirlerin dışındakiler. Cehennemde ebedî değillerdir. Buna şu âyet-i kerime delâlet etmektedir: "Onlar da Cehennem ehlidirler. Orada ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. Bu hasr ifade eder. Bilkİ en büyük şeref, hidâyete tâbi olmaktır. Denildiği gibi: Ashab-i kehfin köpeği bir kaç gün Allah dostlarıyla oldu. O da güzel makamlarla cennete girdi. Mü'min ise, Allah'a İtaat ederek sevâb almakla ve Allah'a isyan edip cezâ'ya çarpılmanın arasındadır. (Mü'min irade-i cüziyyesini hangi tarafa kullanırsa o taraf onun hakkında tecelli eder. Ne şaşılacak bir şey ki, câmidât, herhangi bir şey ile mükellef olmadıkları halde, Allah'ın azabından korkuyorlar, Allah'ın hukukunu yerine getiriyorlar! Mükellef olan kullar ise korkmuyorlar! Allah'ın hukukunu yerine getirmiyorlar! Hikâye Mâlik bin Dinar'dan rivayet olundu: Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretleri, bir gün, bir sabiye (küçük çocuğa) rastladı. Çocuk toprak ile oynuyordu. Bazen gülüyor ve bazen de ağlıyordu. Mâlik bin Dinar buyurdu: -"İçime o çocuğa selam vermek doğdu. Nefsim kibirlenip selâm vermekten vazgeçti. Ben nefsime şöyle seslendim: Ey nefsim! Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, küçük ve büyük herkese selâm verirdi. Sen de buna selam ver! Ve o çocuğa selam verdim." Çocuk: -"Allah'ın rahmeti, bereketi ve selâmı senin üzerine olsun! Ey Mâlik bin Dinâr!"dedi. Sordum: -"Beni nereden tanıdın? Daha önce beni görmüşlüğün yoktu!" Çocuk: -"Melekût âleminde ruhum, senin ruhunla karşılaştı. Ölmeyen ve sürekli Hayy (diri) olan Allah bizleri tanıştırdı." Ben ona sordum: -"Akıl ile nefsin arasındaki fark nedir?" Çocuk: -"Nefsin, seni bana selam vermekten alıkoyandır. Aklın ise seni selâm vermeye teşvik eden ve zorlayandır," dedi. Yine sordum: -"Senin halin nedir? Niye bu toprak ile oynuyorsun?" O: -"Çünkü biz topraktan yaratıldık; yine ona döndürüleceğiz!" dedi. Yine sordum: -"Neden bazen gülüyor ve bazen de ağlıyorsun?" O: -"Evet! Rabbimin azabını hatırladığımda ağlıyorum; rahmetini hatırladığımda ise gülüyorum," dedi. Ben sordum: -"Evlâdım! Senin ne günâhın var ki?" Çocuk: -"Ey Mâlik bin Dinar! Böyle söyleme! Görmüyor musun büyük odunları tutuşturmak için, önce küçük odunları tutuşturuyorlar!" dedi. Mesnevide buyuruldu *Bulut göz yaşı dökmedikçe çimen gülmez. *Çocuk ağlamadıkça süt verilmez. *Bir günlük çocuk bile ağlamazsa dadının şefkat göstermeyeceğini bilir. *Bil ki, o bütün dadıların Hakkı'da ağlamaksızın sütü kolayca vermez. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu iki âyetin incelenmesinde şu gerçek ortaya çıkmaktadır: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yeryüzüne indirmekle mübtelâ kıldığı zaman; ona, vahiy ve ilhamının ondan kesilmeyeceğini, yine Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, peygamberlerinin vasıtasıyla vahyinin ve indirdiği kitablar ile, zürriyetine hidâyetinin kesilmeyeceğini müjdeledi. Benden sizlere hidâyet gelecektir. . İlhamımdan, vahyimden, peygamberim ve kitabım gelir ve o da Âdem Aleyhisselâm, tevbe, inleme, ağlama, sızlama, istiğfar ve muhabbet tohumunu taat ve kullukla terbiye eder. Hatta bu hidâyet, tevhid ve marifet meyvesini verir. Gelecekte onlara, hayvanı sıfatların tıynetinden ve yırtıcılık sıfatlarından doğan muhabbet tohumunu bozmaktan hiç bir vebal korkusu yoktur. Ve ebedî saadet istîdâtını, dünyevî faydalanma istifası ile bozma korkusu onlara yoktur. Ve yine onlar, muhabbet tohumunun terbiyesi için, yeryüzüne inmekten dolayı asla üzülmezler. Onlar, hidâyete tâbi olmak ve cezbelerin yardımıyla cennet bahçelerinin en yüksek zirvesine çıktılar. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu Her halde nihayet rabbinedir dönüş! 96/8 Sonra hidâyetin'yerine küfrü zikretti. Ve Ateşin onların yeri olduğunu beyan etti. Allah buyurdu: "O inkâr edenler" Yani nefsânî şehvetler ile muhabbet tohumunu örtenler (1/1 16) ve insanî cehaletten dolayı, apaçık ayetleri yalanlayıp kendi nefislerine zulmettiler. Hatta fitrî olan istîdâtı bozdular. "Ve ayetlerimizi yalanladılar." Yani peygamberlerimizin mucizelerini ve kitablannı yalanladılar. Bizim peygamberlerimize vahiy, ilham ve irşad ile, muhabbet tohumunu terbiye etmeleri için indirdiklerimizi yalanladılar. Ve insanlık ağacının tevhid ve marifet meyvesiyle meyve vermesini, yakınlık derecelerine yükselmeyi, cennetlerin nimetlerine kavuşmayı ve cennetlerin bahçelerini yalanladılar. 499 İşte onlar, ateş ehlidirler." Cehennem ehlidirler. ..... "Onlar orada ebedî Ocaklardır. Çunku onlar, tabiat toprağına saplanıp kaldılar. Hevâ (ve heveslerine) tâbi oldular. Şeriat suyu ile onların muhabbetlerinin tohumlan yeşermedi. İfsâd ettikleri istîdâtlarıyla Cehennemin çukurlarında daimî kaldılar. Nimetleri hüsrana uğradı. Onlar Cehennemde mühalled olarak ebedî kaldılar. İsrail Oğulları Meali Şerifi Ey Israiloğulları! Size inam ettiğim nimetimi hatırlayın ve ahdime vefa edin ki, ahdinize vefa edeyim ve benden, korkun artık benden!..40 Ve beraberinizdekini Musaddık olarak indirdiğim (Yani, Tevratı tasdik eden) Kur'ân'a imân edin!.. Ona (yani Kur'ana) inanmayanların birincisi olmayın!.. Benim âyetlerimi birkaç paraya değişmeyin ve benden sakının artık, benden!..41 Hakkı bâtılla bulayıp da, bile bile hakkı gizlemeyin!..42 Hem, namazı dürüst kılın ve zekâtı verin, rükû edenlerle birlikte siz de rükû edin!..43 Nâsa (yani insanlara) İyilik emreder de, kendinizi unutur musunuz?! Halbuki Kitap okuyorsunuz... Artık akıl etmez misiniz?44 Bir de sabır ile, salât İle yardım isteyin. Gerçi bu ağır gelir fakat, saygılı kimselere değil...45 Onlar ki, kendilerini hakîkaten rablerine kavuşuyor ve hakîkaten O'na rücû ediyor sayarlar. Böyle bir huşu ile kılarlar.'46 "Ey İsrâİloğulları!" oğullar", toplandıkları zaman erkeklerin ve kadınların ismidir. "İsrâiI" Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın ismidir. Abdullah (Allah'ın kulu) manasınadır. İbranî dili ki, Yahûdîlerin dili olup, kul manasınadır. "İyi" ise Allah demektir. Yani, Ey Yakub'un evladı demektir. Hitab, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin asrında yaşayan Yahûdîleredir. 0 dönemde Benî kurayza ve beni Nadr gibi Medine-i münevvere ve çevresinde yaşayan Yahûdîleredir. Onlar Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın neslindendiler. Hitabın zikretme ve hatırlatma bakımından bu taifeye tahsis edilmesi, Yahûdî mille¬tine zamanında çok nimetin verilmesi, onlara verilen nimetlere nazaran onların küfür ve inkârda çok ileri gitmelerinden dolayıdır. Onun için Allah buyurdu: "Benim nimetlerimi hatırlayın," "Zükr" kelimesi, i "zâ"nın zammesiyle, özellikle kalb ile zikretmektir. Hıfzetmek manasınadır. Hıfzetmek, unutkanlığın zıddıdır. "Zikr" kelimesi, "zâ"nın kesresiyle dil ile zikretmek ve kalb ile zikretmektir. Zikretmek, nimetlere dil ile şükretmek ve kalb ile muhafaza etmektir. Yani: Nimetlerimizi, kalbinizle muhafaza edin, dilinizle şükredin. "Nimet": Cins ismidir. Cemi manasınadır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: öyle ki Allah'ın nimetini saysanız onu bitiremezsiniz!"14/34 "0 verdiğim nimeti." Bunda, onların nimetleri tamamen unuttukları ve hatırlarına getirmedikleri gerçeği vardır. Çünkü onlar, nimetlerin şükrünü ihmâl ettiler. Nimetin kendilerine kendileriyle kayıtlandırılmasi: İnsan tabiatıyla gayret sahibi ve kıskançtır. Yani insan, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin başkalarına verdiği nimetlerine baktığı zaman, hemen gayret, kıskançlık, küfrâni nimet (nankörlük) ve gadaba kapılır. Bundan dolayı: "Senin üzerindeki ilâhî nimetleri unutmaman için, dünyalık bakımından senin üzerinde olanlara bakma," denilmiştir. Kim Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimetlere bakar ve onları görürse, içine nimetler üzerine şükretme ve memnuniyet doğar. Meânî erbabı buyurdular; Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsrail oğullarını nimetin zikrine bağladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ümmetinden bunu düşürdü. {Onlar için nimetimi hatırlayın demedi, sadece) onları zikrine davet etti. Ve: "0 halde anın beni, anayım sizi ve" şükredin ae bana nankörlük etmeyin.2/152 Ümmetin nazarı nimetten mün'ime {nimeti veren Allah'a) olması içindir. Ve ümmeti Muhammed'in nazarı ise, mün'im'den (nimeti veren Allah'dan) nimete olması içindir. Nimet, seni "mün'im" nimeti veren Allah'dan alıkoymadan seninle Allah arasında hicâb yani perde olmayan şeydir. "Vefa edin," tamamlayın, terketmeyin. "Benim ahdime," sizin mîsâk günü kabul ettiğiniz sözleşmeyi ifâ edin. Bu ahid umûmidir. İman ve taatten bütün emirler, nehiler ve vasiyetler bunun içine girmektedir. Aynı zamanda, Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬lerinin Tevrâtta, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine tabi olmakla ilgili ahdi de bu ahdin içine girmektedir. "Ahd", bir şeyi muhafaza etmek, hallerinden bütün haline riâyet etmektir. Burada ahid'den murad, misâk gününde alınan sözdür. Vasiyet ve ahid burada faile muzâf olmuştur. "Ben de sizin ahdinize vefa edeyim," Mükâfatınızı güzel bir inâbe ve kabul ile tamamlayayım, sizleri cennete dahil edeyim. Ahd, kendisine ahd edilen şeylere izafe edilmiştir. Kendisine yapılan ahidler ise burada, mefûie muzâftır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsrail oğullarına, iman, sâlih amel, delilleri ayakta tutmak, peygamberleri göndermek ve kitabları indirmekle onlara hesenâtlan kadar sevab vaadetti. Bizden vefâ'nın ilk mertebesi, şehâdet kelimelerini getirmektir. Allah'dan ise, mal ve kan'in bağışlanmasidır (korunmasıdır.) Bizden vefâ'nın son noktası, "tevhid denizine gark" olmaktır. Bu tevhid denizi, bizim dışımızdakilerden fazla olarak, nefislerimiz¬den, gafletten uzaklaştırır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden ise, daimî bir kavuşma ile kurtuluştur. Kuşeyri Hazretleri buyurdular : "Benim ahdimi ifâ ediniz," perdeler diyarında, "Ben de ahdinizi ifâ edeyim," kurbet diyarında ünsiyetin devam etmesiyle vuslatın bastı (yayılması), rü'yet (Allah'ı görme şerefi) ile ilgili size verdiğim sözleri tutayım. Siz, ebedde bana söylemiş olduğunuz gibi, Rabbim Rabbim, deyin ben de size kulum, kulum deme ahdime bağlı olayım. "Ve sadece benden" nasbtır. Bunun takdiri, "Sadece benden korkun," demektir. "Benden korkun!" Yaptıklarınızdan ve korkutulduklarınızdan ve hususiyetle ahdi bozmaktan dolayı benden korkun. (1/117) Benden korkunuz kelimesi, değildir. Çünkü bunun mefülü hazfoldu. Zîrâ bunun 'aslı Benden korkunuz'dur. Kelimenin sonundaki nisbet ye'si hafiflik ve âyetlerin başlarına uygunluk olsun diye hazf oldu. Cümlenin başındaki o "fe" ceza manâsını ifade etmek için geldi. Böylece, fe harfi cümlenin şart manasını tazammun ettiğine delalet etmektedir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir. Eğer siz bir şeyden korka-caksanız sadece ve sadece benden korkun. Rahbet, sakınmakla beraber korkmaktır. Bu âyet vaadi (Allah'ın ihsan, mağfiret ve cennetini) tazammun etmektedir, "Ben ifâ edeyim" kavliyle. Aynı zamanda, vaîdi (cehennem, korkutma ve inzan) da tazammun etmektedir, "Ve sadece benden korkun sözü ile," Bu âyet-i kerime, şükrün ve ahde vefa etmenin vâcib olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Mü'min, Allah'dan başka hiçbir kimseden korkmamalıdır. "Sadece benden" kelimesinin takdiminden korkunun Allah'a hâsredildiği manâ çıkmaktadır. "Ve iman ediniz." Ey İsrail oğulları iman ediniz. Benim indirdiğime," İman etmeyi ahdin altına aldıktan sonra, ferdler Kur'ân-ı Kerime iman ile emir olundu. Çünkü bu vefâ'nın şanında ahdin son direğiydi. Yani: Benim Muhammed'e indirdiğim bu Kur'ân'a iman edin, demektir. "Sizinle beraber olanı (Tevrâti) tasdik edicidir." Kur'ân-i Kerim, Tevrâtı tasdik edici olduğu halde ona iman edin. Çünkü içinde Tevratın sıfatlan olduğu halde inmektedir. İnen (Kur'ânı kerimin) onların beraberinde olan Tevrâtı tasdik edici olarak kayıtlandırması, emre uymanın vâcib olduğunu te'kid etmek (kuvvetlendirmek) içindir. Zîrâ Yahudilerin, beraberle¬rindeki Tevrâta olan İnançları, Tevrat tasdik eden Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e iman etmeyi gerektirir. (Bu yaklaşım aynı zamanda bu çağın pedagoglarının büe yakalayamadığı bir eğitim ve öğretim sistemidir.) "Ve siz ilki olmayın." İlkfirka, topluluk, O'nu, inkar edenin." Yani: Kur'ân-ı Kerimi inkâr edenlerin ilki olmayın. Zîrâ mukte-di yani bir öncekine tabi olanın günahı, muktedinin kendi üzerine olduğu gibi, o işi ilk başlatanın da üzerine olur. Mesnevide buyuruldu Her kim bir kötü âdet vazeder (koyar) ve halkı bid'at ehli yaparsa; o adet devam ettikçe, onun günahından, o kötü adeti ilk koyan kişi de hissedardır. Çünkü o Önder olmuştu, diğerleriyse kuyruk. Yani: Ey Yahûdîler! Kur'ân-ı Kerimi inkâr etmek için birbi-rinizle yarışmayın. Çünkü sizin vazifeniz ona ilk iman edenlerden olmaktır. Zîrâ siz Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in şanını ve hakikatini biliyor¬sunuz. Siz beraberinizdeki ilâhî kitablardan onun yüceliğini anlatan şeylere mülâkî yani karşılaşır oldunuz. Siz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini, erkek çocuklarınızı tanıdığınız gibi tanıyorsunuz. Siz daha önce onunla fetihler umuyordunuz, onun zamanını müjdeliyordunuz. Sizden meydana gelmesi gerekenleri zayi etmeyin (kaybetmeyin). Sizin üzerinize vâcib olan, sizden meydana gelmesi düşünülmeyen şeyi işlememeniz ve onu ilk inkâr edenlerden olmamanizdır. Bu âyeti kerime, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Medine-i münevvere'ye ayak bastığında onu ilk inkâr edenlerin, Medine Yahudileri olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Sonra (Yahûdî kabilelerden) Kurayza oğullan onu yalanladı, sonra, Nadr oğullan ve daha sonra da Hayber Yahûdîleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini yalanladılar. Ve diğer Yahûdîler de, bu konuda onlara uydu. Yahûdî Âlimleri, İmandan Alıkoyan Maddi Düşünce "Benim ayetlerimi değişmeyin," Yani âyetlerimden dolayı nefsiniz için bir bedel ve karşılık almayın. "Bir kaç paraya" O dünyevî nazlardır. Bu aldıkları ücret ve para ne kadar çok olursa olsun, imanı terketmelerinden dolayı kaçırmış oldukları uhrevî hazzın yanında çok azdır. Denildi ki: Yahûdîlerin avam (cahil) tabakası, âlimlerine, ziraatlerinden, ekinlerinden, bağ ve bahçelerin meyvelerinden onlara hediye ediyorlardı ve şeriatte onlara zor gelen hükümleri değiştirmeleri ve tahrif etmeleri için âlimlere rüşvet veriyorlardı. Yahûdîlerin Melikleri ve idarecileri de, hakkı gizlemeleri, Tevrâtı tahrif etmeleri için âlimlere bol bol mal veriyordu. Yahûdî bilginlerin bu şekilde bütün Yahûdîlerin üzerine bir üstünlükleri vardı. Onların reisleri gibiydiler. Alimlerin geçimleri, halka bağlıydı. Onlar, Müslüman olmakla bunun ellerinden gitmelerinden korktular. Ahbâr, yani Yahûdî bilginler, doğruluğunu ve sıfatlarını bilip tanıdıkları Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etseler, bu maddi imkanların ellerinden gitmelerinden ve rant kapılarının kapanmasından çekindiler. Kelimeleri yerinden değiş¬tirmeye devam ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Tevratta bulunan sıfatlarını değiştirdiler. Sebebi Nüzulü Hikâye olunduğu gibi, Ka'b bin Eşref, Yahûdî âlimlere: -"Muhammed hakkında ne dersiniz?" diye sordu: Alimler: -"O peygamberdir," dediler. Ka'b bin Eşref, âlimlere şöyle dedi: -"Sizin için benim yanımda bir hediyye (vergi) ve yakınlık vardır. Keşke bundan başka bir şey söylemiş olsaydınız," dedi. Yahûdî âlimleri: -"Biz hiç düşünmeden sana cevap verdik. Sen bize mühlet ver. Düşünelim ve Tevrâta bakalım," dediler. Yahûdî âlimler, çıktılar. Tevrat'ın içinde bulunan Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini anlatan ve sıfatlarını dile getiren bölümleri, "Deccâl" ile karıştırdılar. Sonra Ka'b bin Eşrefin yanına döndüler. Ve bu kötü durumu söylediler. Ka'b bin Eşref herbirine birer sa' arpa ve dört zîrâa kadar, keten bezi verdi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bu âyette "az mal=birkaç para" diye zikrettiği, işte budur. Mesnevî'de buyurdu: İncil'de Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin adı yani, o safa denizinin incisinin medhi vardır. Orada güzel şekli şemaili, cismânî ve ruhanî halleri anlatılmıştı. Ve benden sakının artık benden..." iman etmekle Hakka tabi olmakla ve dünya kırıntılarından yüz çevirmekle benden sakının. Benden korkun, manasındaki cümle burada yine tekrar edildi. (İ/118) Çünkü birincisinin "Ve sadece benden sakının" manâsı, ahdi bozmaktan benden sakının demektir. Bu tiydi "Ve benden sakının artık benden." ise Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Tevrâtta geçen vasıflarını gizlemekten benden korkun demektir. Veya birinci ayet ile hitab, âlim ve mukallid herkese idi. Onlara sulûk'un başlangıcı olan korku emredilmişti. Amma ikinci âyet ise âlimlere mahsusdu. Onlara takvâ'yı emretmektedir. Takva ise sulûk'un sonudur. Hakkı Bâtıla Karıştırmayın "Hakk'ı bâtıla karıştırmayın." Bir önceki cümle üzerine atıftır. kelimesi (fetha ile) bulamak, karıştırmak demektir. Yani, inen ve Hakk olanı uydurduklarınız ve gizlediklerinizle karıştırmayın. Yahudiler, öyle karıştırıyorlardı ki, daha sonra hak ile bâtılın arasını ayırt edemiyorlardı. Veya hakkı, bâtıla karıştırma sebebiyle, çevresinde gizlediğiniz şeylere benzetmeyin, demektir. Veya onun te'vilini, düşündüğünüz gibi yapmayın. "Ve bile bile hakkı gizlemeyin," Burada (nefiy edatı) gizlidir. Veya burada geçen müzâri fiili gizli bir (fiili muzâriyi nasbeden âmil) ile mensubtur. Burada geçen "vav" harfi toplamak manası içindir. Yani, hakkı bâtıla bulayıp karıştırmak ve hakkı gizlemek üzere toplanmayın demektir. "Hakk'ı bâtıla karıştırmayın." Değişikliği yasaklamak içindir. "Ve hakkı gizlemeyin," kavli şerifi de, hakkı gizlemeyi yasaklamak içindir. Çünkü Yahûdî âlimler: "Biz, Tevrâtta Muhammed'in vasfını bulamıyoruz," diyorlardı, bulamak ve karıştırmak ki, gizlemenin dışında bir şeydir. Bilerek Hakkı Gizlemeyin "Ve siz bildiğiniz halde," Yani, siz, nakla bâtılı birbirine karıştırdığınızı ve hakkı gizlediğinizi bildiğiniz halde. Veya siz O'nun gönderilen bir pey¬gamber olduğunu bildiğiniz halde demektir. Hal'in söylenmesi, nehyedilenin takyidi için değildir. Belki ziyâdelik içindir. O âlimlerin hallerinin çirkinlğinin ortaya çıkması içindir. Çünkü câhil kişi mazur sayılır. Bunlar âlim insanlar oldukları için mazur sayılmazlar. Teysir tefsirinde buyurdu: Hitabın Müslümanlara çevirilmesi de caizdir. Hitabın Müslümanlardan her sınıf için beyan edilebilir: *Ey Sultanlar! Adaletle zulmü karıştırmayın. *Ey kadılar! Hüküm ile rüşveti birbirine karıştırmayın. Ve bu şekilde bütün meslek sahibleri için bu âyeti kerime bu şekilde yorumlanabilir... Eğer bu âyet-i kerime, İsrâiloğullarına mahsus bile olsa, onların yapmış oldukları işleri işleyen herkese şâmildir. Kim hak¬kın değiştirilmesi veya ibtâl kılınması için rüşvet alırsa. Öğretilmesi, üzerine vâcib olan ilim (ve gerçekleri) öğretmekten imtina ederse veya kendisine herhangi bir ücret tayin edilmeden bildiklerini öğretmekten kaçınırsa, o kişiler de bu âyeti kerimenin hükmünün altına girer. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim Aziz ve Celil olan Allah'ın cemâli (ve rızası) istenilecek şeylerden bulunan bir ilmi, dünya (malın) dan bir metâa erişmek için öğrenirse kıyamet günü cennetin kokusunu bulamaya¬caktır. Yani cennetin kokusunu bile bulamayacaktır. Kim Allah'dan korkar ve takva sahibi olursa o kişi, ilminden dolayı bir ücret almaz. Vasiyyet, nasihat ve vaaz ve sohbetlerinden dolayı da kendisine bir şey (dünyalığın) bağlanmasını istemez. Belki hakkı açıklar. Onu, başları çatlatırcasına söyler ve bu konuda hiçbir korku ve endişeye kapılmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular. "Nerede olursa olsun hiçbir kimsenin korkusu, hiç birinizi, sizi asla hakkı söylemekten ve onu ayakta tutmaktan alıkoymasın. " Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de şöyle buyuruldu: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! İçinizden kim dininden dönerse duysun: Allah onun yerine öyle bir kavim getirecek ki, Allah onları sever, onlar Allah'ı severler. Mü'minlere karşı boyunları aşağıda, kâfirlere karşı başlan yukarıda... Allah yolunda mücâhede ederler, dil uzatanın levminden korkmazlar. İşte o, Allah'ın fazlıdır. Onu dilediğine verir ve Allah vâsî'dir, alîm'dir." Allah, Âlimlerden Hakkı Gizlememeleri İçin Ahid Aldı Hikâye olunur Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik, Mekke-i mükerremeyi ziyaret etmek için yolculuğa çıkmıştı. Medine-i münevvereye uğradı. Birkaç gün orada kaldı. Sordu: -"Medine'de Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ashabına yetişen kimse var mı?" Ona: -"Ebû Hâzim (r.h.) var," dediler. Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik, hemen Ebû Hâzim (r.h.) Hazretlerini yanına çağırtmak üzere adamlarını gönderdi. Ebû Hâzim geldiğinde, Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik: -"Ey Ebû Hâziml Cefâ neden?" diye sordu. Ebû Hâzim: -"Ey Mü'minlerin emiril Benden ne cefâ gördünüz?" dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik: -"Medine şehrinin bütün eşraf ve önde gelenleri, hep yanıma geldiler, ama sen gelmedin. Seni hiç meclisimde göremedim bunun sebebi nedir?" Ebû Hâzim: -"Ey mü'minlerin emiri, (senin söylediğin gibi değildir.) söylediklerinizden dolayı, senden Allah'a sığınırım! Çünkü bu güne kadar sen beni tanımazdın, ben de seni görmemiştim," dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik, yanında bulunan, Muhammed bin Şihab ez-Zührî*ye dönerek: -"Bu yaşlı zât doğru söyledi, Süleyman hata etti" dedi. Sonra Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik Ebû Hâzime sordu: -"Ey Ebû Hâzim! Neden ölümden hoşlanmıyoruz?" Ebû Hâzim: -"Çünkü siz âhireti harabeye çevirdiniz. Dünyayı mamur ettiniz. Bu yüzden mamur hâle getirdiğiniz bir dünyadan, harabeye dönüştürdüğünüz âhirete gitmek istemiyorsunuz," dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik: -"Doğru söyledin," dedi. Ve yine sordu: -"Ey Ebû Hâzim! Yarın Allah'ın huzuruna gidiş nasıl olacak?" Ebû Hâzim: -"Amma "muhsin" (iyilik yapan ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerini görürcesine ona ibâdet edenler) uzun süre kayıp olan kişinin ailesine dönüşü gibi (büyük bir sevinçle) Allah'a döner. Amma "müsiyy"'kötülük yapan günahkâr kişi ise, tıpkı kaçak bir kölenin (tutuklanıp getirilmesi; firaride olan bir insanın hapishaneye) dönüşü gibi Mevlâsına döner." Süleyman bin Abdülmelik ağlamaya başladı. Ve: -"Bilmiyorum, acaba Allah'ın yanında bizim halimiz ne olur?" dedi. Ebû Hâzim: -"Amelini Allah'ın kitabına arzet. (bakalım durumun nicedir)?"dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmeiik: -"Orada ne bulurum? Hangi mekânı bulurum? Yerim ne olur?" Ebû Hâzim (r.h..) buyurdular: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle buyuruyorlar: "Şüphesiz ki iyiler naîm (nimetler) içindedir. Ve şüphesiz ki facirler cahîm Cehennem) içindedir."82"3"14 Süleyman bin Abdülmelik: -"Allah'ın rahmeti nerede? Sen Allah'ın rahmetinden haber ver!" dedi. Ebû Hâzim (r.h.) buyurdular: "Herhalde Allah'ın rahmeti yakındır muhsinlere..." 7/56 Süleyman bin Abdülmelik sordu: -"Allah'ın kullarından hangileri daha kerim ve asalet sahibi dirler?" 0: -" Haramdan kaçman, akıllı ve mürüvvet sahibi olanlar," buyurdu. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik sordu: -"Hangi amel daha faziletlidir?" -"Haramlardan uzak durmakla beraber, farzları edâ etmektir," buyurdu. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik sordu: -"Hangi dua kubul edilir?" 0: -"Kendisine iyilik yapılan kimsenin, kendisine iyilikte bulunana yapmış olduğu duadır veya muhsin'in yani ihsan erbabının, muhsin olan Allah'a yapmış oldukları duadır, buyurdu. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik yine sordu: -"Hangi sadaka daha faziletlidir?" 0: (1/119) -"Gerçekten ümitsiz kalmış yoksul kimseye, herhangi bir eziyet vermeksizin ve başa kakılmaksızın verilen sadaka daha faziletlidir/' buyurdu. Yine sordu: -"Hangi söz daha âdil ve doğrudur?" -"Kendisinden korktuğun veya zararının dokunması mümkün olan kişinin yanında doğru sözü söylemektir." Yine sordu: -"Mü'minlerden en akıllı kimdir?" Cevab verdi: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin taatjyle amel eden ve insanları Allah'ın yoluna davet eden ve buna delâlet edendir," Yine sordu: -"En ahmak mü'min kimdir?" Cevâb verdi: -"Zâlim kardeşinin nevasına tabi olan (zalimlere avene ve yardakçılık yapan). Başkasına, dünya karşılığında âhireti satandır." Süleyman bin Abdülmelik: -"Doğru söyledin. Bütün konuşmalarında isabet ettin," dedi. Yine sordu: -"Bizim şimdiki halimiz ve üzerinde olduğumuz durumla ilgili olarak ne söylersin?" Cevab verdi: -"Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Bu soruya cevab vermekten beni bağışla. Bu konuda konuşmak istemiyorum," dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik isrâr etti: -"Hayır! Lakin bize bir nasihat etmelisin!"dedi. Ebû Hâzim, Halifenin ısrarı üzerine konuşmaya başladı: -"Ey emire'l-mü'minin Babaların (ecdadın) halkı kılıçla ezdiler. (Zulüm ettiler.) Bu mülkü, halifeliği (idareyi) Müslümanlara danışmadan zorla aldılar. Saltanat kurdular. Buna Müslümanların rızası yoktu. Hatta bu uğurda Müslümanlar ile savaştılar, büyük savaşlar oldu. Katliâm derecesinde Müslüman öldürdüler. Müslü-manlardan kimi de senin babalarının elinden kurtulmak için vatan ve memleketini terketti. Ey mü'minlerin emiri keşke bilsen ne dediler? Ve onlara ne denildi? Halife Süleyman bin Abdülmelik'in yanında bulunan (yağcı ve kraldan çok kralcı olan kötü aşağılık psikolojisine sahip ayak takımlarından biri, Ebû Hâzim Hazretlerine çıkışarak:) -"Ey Ebû Hâzim! Sen ne kötü konuştun," dedi. Ebû Hâzim ona döndü: -"Yalan söylüyorsun. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, âlimlerden, doğruyu söylemeleri ve hakkı gizlememeleri için söz aldı. Alimlerin doğru söylemeleri gerekir. Doğruyu söylemeyen âlimlerin kötü durumlarını şöyle beyan etmektedir: "Vaktiyle Allah, kendilerine kitâb verilen okur-yazarların şöyle mîsâkmı aldı: "Celâlim hakkı için, onu nâsa anlatacaksınız, gizle¬meyeceksiniz" derken, onlar onu, omuzlarının arkasına attılar da, mukabilinde biraz para aldılar. Bakın! Ne kötü alış-veriş 3/187." Süleyman bin Abdülmelik: -"Nasıl düzelebiliriz? İslah yolu nedir?" diye sordu: Ebû Hâzim: -"Kini, kötülüğü ve zulmü bırakınız. Mürüvvete (insanlık işlerine değer verin ve ona) sarılın ve tutununuz ve bölüştürmeyi eşit yapın. (Torpil yapmayın ve adam kayırmayın. Herkese eşit muamele edin.) Süleyman bin Abdülmelik yine sordu: -"Bizim alma (yani kazanç) kaynağımız nasıl olmalıdır?" -"Helalinden kazanın, onu yerinde kullanın ve ehil olana verin, -"Ebû Hâzim! İster misin seninle dostluk kuralım, seninle hep sohbet edelim ve senden faydalanalım?" -"Allah'a sığınırım!" -"Bu neden? (Niye böyle dersin)?" -"Size azıcıkta olsa meyletmekten korkarım! Size meyledersem, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, beni hayatım süresince ve ölümüm suresince kat kat azabla bana azab etmesinden korkarım," -"İhtiyaçlarını bize ilet (onları karşılayalım)," -"Beni cehennem azabından kurtar ve cennete koy," -"Bu benim yapabileceğim bir şey değildir," -"Benim bundan başka (cennete girmekten ve cehennem ateşinden kurtulmanın dışında herhangi) bir hacet (ihtiyaç) ve dileğim yoktur," dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik: -"Benim için dua buyur,"dedi. Ebû Hâzim Hazretleri eilerini açtı şöyle dua etti: -"Allahim! Eğer Süleyman senin dostunsa kendisi için dünya ve âhiret hayırlarını kolaylaştır. (Ona hayır kapılarını aç.) Eğer senin düşmanmsa, onun perçeminden tut da. senin razı olduğun yola ilet." Âmin. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik: -"Bana öğüt ver,"dedi. Ebû Hâzim Hazretleri: -"Eğer sen bu işin ehli ve erbâbıysan aslında veciz ve kısa konuştum fakat çok şeyler söyledim, yok eğer bunun ehli değilsen, benim kirişi olmayan bir okla atış yapmam doğru değildir,"dedi. Süleyman bin Abdülmelik: -"Vasiyet," buyur dedi. Ebû Hâzim Hazretleri, buyurdular: -"Sana vasiyet edeceğim; ama veciz konuşacağım: Rabbini büyük bil ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, seni nehyederken. seni görmediğinden veya sana emrederken seni kaybettiğinden onu temiz ve tenzih bil (Her hal ve hareketini Allah, görmektedir.) dedi. Ebû Hâzim oradan çıkıp gittiğinde, Süleyman bin Abdülmelik, kendisine yüz altın gönderdi. Ve ona: -"Bunları infak et! Senin için yüz altın daha göndereceğim," dedi. Ebû Hâzim hazretleri, altınları getirenlere: -"Bunları götürün ona geri verin," dedi ve şöyle bir yazı gönderdi: -"Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Senden bir şey istemekten ve senin gönderdiklerini almaktan Allah'a sığınırım. Seni küçük görerek, bana gönderdiklerini ben de tamamen sana gönderdim. Senin kendin için hoş görmediklerini neden ben alayım? Nasıl olur bana? Hani Mûsâ bin Imrân (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm). Medyen suyuna vardığında, orada çobanların koyunlarını otlatmakta olduğunu gördü. Onların ta uzağında duran iki kız gördü. Onlar koyunlarını suiamıyorlardı. Bir kenarda bekliyorlardı. Onların koyunlarını suladı. Onlar, bu çobanlar koyunlarını sulamadıkça biz koyunları¬mızı sulamayız. Onların içine karışmayız. Babamız yaşlı bir kişidir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, onların koyunlarını suladıktan sonra orada bulunan bir ağacın altında gölgelendi ve şöyle dua etti. "Yâ rabbî!: